la vengeance d'une marionnette
by Asphodeli M
Summary: Quand plus rien n'est ce qu'il semblait être, quand en plus la magie s'en mêle, nos sorciers démêlent et Harry se demande sur quel fil danser. Dumbledore!bashing, Angsty Harry et HP/LV en perspective. -Abandon-
1. prologue

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre, mais rien de trop graphique a priori.

Genre : Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidée quand au genre à donner à cette fiction, le ton oscillera entre grave et léger, romance et considérations plus sérieuses. Ce premier acte sera placé sous le signe de l'humour/général. Les suivants… seront les suivants.

Résumé : Quand plus rien n'est ce qu'il semblait être, quand en plus la magie s'en mêle, nos sorciers démêlent et Harry se demande sur quel fil danser. Dumbledore!bashing, Angsty Harry et HP/LV en perspective.

**Note :** il s'agit d'un remaniement complet d'une fiction que j'ai commencé puis abandonné il y a six ans, certains parmi vous auront peut-être lu la première version. Le fond reste le même, mais je pouvais pas décemment reprendre une histoire aussi ancienne sans la réécrire. (essayez de vous remettre sur une histoire écrite à treize ans sans vous arracher les cheveux, ça demande une bonne dose de relativisme) Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et de reviewer la première version de cette fiction, j'espère que cette réécriture vous plaira.

Merci à Dryame pour la correction de ce chapitre. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Première partie : Quand la magie s'emmêle. (prologue)

Un certain 31 Juillet, dans un certain placard sous l'escalier, un certain sorcier était en proie à une frustration…certaine. Harry Potter venait d'avoir seize ans et ses sources de mécontentement étaient nombreuses. Outre son mètre cinquante-neuf et demi, ses cheveux indomptables et sa myopie, il possédait une caractéristique physique des plus dérangeantes : une cicatrice détectrice de mages noirs ! Options sensitives intégrées. Notre magicien préféré avait également d'autres sujets de plaintes d'ordre moral. Il vivait avec une jument anorexique et deux cochons hargneux, non pas dans une ferme, mais dans une petite ville normale du Surrey. Très normale. Hors notre petit Harry préférait de loin la compagnie des animaux des forêts : les belettes, les castors… il regrettait même un peu l'absence de fouines, rats, serpents et autres nuisibles, c'est dire s'il s'ennuyait !

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pourtant, notre brun à lunette fêtait son anniversaire. Une nuée de hiboux aurait dû troubler le quotidien monotone de Little Whinging, mais rien. Rien ! La seule chouette du secteur se trouvait déjà dans la chambre du jeune Potter et le regardait, semblant hausser des épaules imaginaires. Harry s'assit sur son matelas, les mains plongées dans sa crinière couleur charbon. Il n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre depuis le début des vacances, même pas un petit mot glissé en douce pour lui assurer qu'on ne l'oubliait pas. Bien sûr au début, il s'était senti déprimé, abandonné, maltraité… A présent, la colère prenait le pas sur le reste.

Il en avait assez. Et à votre avis, qu'à envie de faire un griffondor énervé et livré à lui-même ? Des bêtises, d'énormes bêtises.

Harry parcouru de long en large la pièce (il fit deux pas, autrement dit.) et s'arrêta devant son miroir usé pour regarder sa cicatrice, le symbole de ses tourments. Une idée incroyablement stupide lui vint à l'esprit et il se mit à glousser furieusement. Ce jour des pacemakers allaient s'arrêter, foi de Potter ! Il se retourna vers son bureau et attrapant sa plus belle plume, se mit à l'ouvrage. Quand il eut terminé, il accrocha sa lettre à la patte de sa fidèle Hedwige et la regarda disparaître à l'horizon, l'air d'un chat qui vient de manger une souris et de cacher les restes sous l'oreiller de son maître.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un repaire secret, un premier cœur rata un battement quand le courrier arriva. Ce sursaut fut suivi d'un élégant froncement de sourcil alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décachetait l'enveloppe. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, sa seigneurie perdit sa noblesse et s'étouffa :

_Coucou Tom,_

_Ta Némésis préférée s'ennuie chez ses moldus. Ses « amis » refusent de répondre à ses lettres. Je me suis dit que toi, certainement tu saurais faire preuve de plus d'éducation. Notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas très bien déroulée, c'est vrai, mais nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente en apprenant à nous connaître. J'ai l'intention de dire à Dumbledore qu'il peut se mettre son poulet enflammé où je pense et je me suis dit que par le plus grand des hasards, tu passerais peut-être dans la rue du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey dans la nuit ? _

_Tu savais que le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard ? Ca me donne des envies d'introspection ces derniers temps… _

_Harry Potter._

Une fois que le Lord noir eut retrouvé sa respiration, il s'avisa de la présence de Queudver, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il leva donc sa baguette et entreprit de recouvrer sa dignité à coup de doloris. Il sortit ensuite dans un tourbillon de cape noire. _Little Whinging…_

Un certain 31 Juillet, dans une certaine banlieue anglaise, un certain mage noir vint chercher un certain adolescent et cela marqua le début de troubles certains.

* * *

Tout homme est un criminel qui s'ignore, selon Camus, Enjoy !


	2. Down in the snake hole

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Quand plus rien n'est ce qu'il semblait être, quand en plus la magie s'en mêle, nos sorciers démêlent et Harry se demande sur quel fil danser. Dumbledore!bashing, Angsty Harry et HP/LV en perspective.

(le titre fait référence au "down in the rabbit hole" d'Alice in Wonderland)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Down in the snake hole

Une fois sa lettre partie, Harry fit ses valises et, à la nuit tombée, munit de sa cape d'invisibilité se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.

"Où crois-tu aller mon garçon ?" lui dit son oncle porcin.

Harry lui aurait bien répondu une certaine expression vulgaire, mais l'image mentale lui provoqua une nausée violente, aussi se contenta t'il de sortir sa baguette. La chose sembla saisir le message et se replia dans le salon. L'adolescent sortit donc, sous cape et bagages en poche, Merlin bénisse l'inventeur du _reducto_.

Il décida de rester sur le perron pour éviter de déclencher les sorts de protection de la maison le temps que le Lord arrive. Croisant les doigts pour que celui-ci ne tarde pas, mais ne doutant pas un seul instant de sa venue prochaine, au moins pour lui faire payer son insolence, il s'adossa contre la porte.

Il n'eut effectivement pas à attendre longtemps avant que sa Noirceur en personne ne transplane de l'autre côté de la rue, Harry retira sa cape et ils s'observèrent en silence. Une minute, puis deux. Jusqu'à ce que, sans plus de cérémonie, le plus jeune s'écroule en plaquant les mains sur sa cicatrice, l'autre soupira et lança un sort pour désensibiliser la marque coupable. Une voix contrite le remercia depuis le sol.

"Potter, Potter, Potter…" commenta le Lord d'une voix trainante.

"Je suis déjà là." * le plus âgé haussa les sourcils et Harry battit des paupières d'un air innocent.

"Tu savais que c'est un sort de Dumbledore qui fait brûler ta cicatrice ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Le vieux est un spécialiste des malédictions physiques. Je lui dois mon apparence aussi…" il soupira.

"Moi qui croyait que c'était naturel…" un regard noir lui répondit "enfin à cause de la magie noire." Harry toussa.

"Tu crois que Lucius Malefoy pratiquerait les arts noirs s'il risquait de se retrouver avec ce genre de corps ?" Une vision d'un Voldemort avec une perruque platine traversa brièvement l'esprit du griffondor, il toussa à nouveau.

"Hum… Je crois que je m'enrhume…"

"Il serait temps de partir, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant que les protections ont dû être déclenchées." Harry acquiesça.

Un hypothétique passant ce soir là aurait ainsi pu voir Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort disparaître bras-dessus bras-dessous. Nul doute que Rita Skeeter se serait damnée pour y assister, ainsi qu'à ce qui suivit.

En effet, dix secondes plus tard, dans un timing impeccablement raté, l'ordre du phénix et Albus Dumbledore apparaissaient sur la pelouse du 4 Privet Drive.

"Où est il ?" S'exclama, fou de rage, le vieil homme.

Mais en vain, il pouvait toujours hurler, nul trace, ni du lord noir, ni du survivant.

Ils s'étaient volatilisés comme par magie…

HPLVPHLV

Dans un craquement reconnaissable entre tous, les deux sorciers apparurent. Voldemort sembla songeur un instant puis lâcha Harry, lui intimant de le suivre. Il le conduisit le long d'un chemin pavé de pierres noires, entouré d'un parc plus beau encore que celui de Poudlard et bordé lui aussi d'une forêt.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent aux portes de ce qui semblait être un grand manoir, presque un château. L'édifice respirait la noblesse et face à eux se trouvaient deux immenses portes en ébène. Un couple de basilics en acier étaient gravés sur le bois, enlacés, barrant l'accès.

"_Poussez-vous !"_ le sifflement rauque fit sursauter Harry, _difficile de faire plus élégant comme mot de passe…_, songea-t-il. Se sentant probablement visé, le Lord lui indiqua avec un air offensé que c'était la seule commande qui faisait réagir les reptiles. Et en effet, les serpents s'écartèrent pour former un S sur chaque porte, déverrouillant l'entrée.

La vue qui s'offrit au survivant coupa court à son commentaire désobligeant. Organisé dans un style princier, le hall forçait le respect, il fallait l'avouer. Un gigantesque escalier de marbre noir s'étendait bordé de sculptures et de portes finement ouvragées, menant probablement vers des salles de réception. Le tout dans des tons verts et argents bien sûr.

"Bienvenue au manoir Serpentard." La fierté transparaissait dans la voix du maître des lieux.

Ils gravirent les marches et après une série de corridors émeraudes qu'Harry était sûr de ne pouvoir différencier, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un sorcier en armure, Mordred selon toute probabilité, sur son destrier de bataille.

"Le mot de passe est Alighieri, nous parlerons après ma réunion. le Lord marqua une pause. Si tu tiens à la vie, évite de te promener seul dans les couloirs pour l'instant."

Sur cet avertissement, il tourna les talons, laissant notre gryffondor à lunettes découvrir ses quartiers. Celui-ci prononça le mot de passe et l'illustre mage noir fit cabrer sa monture dans un salut guerrier, dévoilant une chambre somptueuse.

Harry y pénétra et fut émerveillé par la beauté de la pièce. Accordée au reste de la demeure, la chambre possédait un grand lit au cadre ancien, une armoire assez imposante, un magnifique tapis couleur argent et un bureau finement ouvragé, fait de bois noir, certainement de l'ébène, comme pratiquement tous les meubles. Curieusement, malgré l'emploi du thème serpentard à l'excès le jeune homme s'y senti immédiatement à l'aise. S'asseyant sur le lit, il redonna taille originelle à sa malle d'un coup de baguette et commença à déballer ses rares effets personnels. Il mit de côté la cage d'Hedwige, ignorant où se trouvait l'oiseau à l'heure actuelle, il avait confiance en elle pour retrouver sa trace le moment venu et rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il s'était débarrassé des affaires de Dudley pour s'occuper l'esprit quelques jours auparavant et n'avait que peu de change à part ses robes de Poudlard.

Il savait qu'il devrait y remédier et une image de Voldemort l'accompagnant faire du shopping lui traversa l'esprit.

Il gloussait encore quand le familier du Seigneur des ténèbres vint le chercher. _"Harry Potter ?"_ Le reptile se tenait dressé sur le tapis, la tête penchée sur le côté dans une parodie de geste interrogatif. _"Mon nom est Nagini. Le maître m'a envoyé te conduire, il a dit que tu étais un parleur."_ la créature semblait le jauger du regard. Harry lui rendit la pareille en se levant, elle devait mesurer dans les trois mètres de long, d'un vert pâle annelé et ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues exprimaient l'intelligence quasi humaine propre aux familiers magiques.

_"Montre le chemin."_ Ce n'est qu'en franchissant le tableau que le sorcier se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas entrée par là. L'idée qu'elle puisse accéder à volonté à ses quartiers ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

_"Le Maitre dit que tu es celui qui a vaincu le basilic du seigneur Serpentard."_ énonça le reptile après un couloir.

Le survivant lui conta l'épisode et ils bavardèrent, si tant est que ce soit possible avec un serpent, jusqu'à arriver devant une double porte aux poignées d'argent patinées. Nagini se glissa dans la pièce pour se lover aux pieds de son maître, laissant le jeune homme examiner les lieux. La salle face à lui était grande, toute en longueur, le mur à sa gauche était décoré avec des tableau inanimés, l'éclairage des chandeliers ne permit pas à Harry de distinguer les représentations. Le mur parallèle était en réalité une baie vitrée donnant vue sur le parc et sur le mur face à la porte se trouvait une cheminée, à l'âtre vide en cette période de l'année. Au centre et occupant la majeure partie de la pièce, une grande table en chêne sombre était dressée, témoin séculaire de richesse. Et au bout de cette table, le regardant d'un air amusé se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier l'invita d'un geste à s'assoir à sa droite, puis claqua des doigts et couverts et plats apparurent, sans doute suivant le même principe qu'à Poudlard.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis le maître des lieux se décida à entamer la conversation :

"Tes quartiers sont à ton goût ?"

"La décoration est magnifique" Harry hésita "mais très… serpentard."

Le Lord haussa les sourcils et fixa le jeune sorcier de ses yeux pourpres.

"Le seigneur Serpentard ne souhaitait probablement pas retrouver les symboles de son ennemi en sa demeure." Il laissa l'adolescent intégrer l'information. "Nous nous trouvons ici dans le manoir dans lequel le fondateur a passé ses dernières années, après la mort de Gryffondor et son exil de Poudlard. Ce lieu a été crée sur le même modèle que l'école et est doté d'un niveau de protection équivalent, qui repose également sur un gardien draconique, selon la légende. Il va de soit que sans l'influence des trois autres fondateurs, les défenses sont un peu plus agressives… Seuls ceux qui possèdent une trace de la magie du propriétaire des lieux peuvent pénétrer dans l'enceinte du parc ou la plateforme de transplanage, autrement dit mes mangemorts et toi, via ta cicatrice. Les autres qui s'y risqueraient se verraient redirigés vers les cachots et privés temporairement de leur magie." Le Lord marqua une pause. "Parlons de ton revirement de point de vue."

Harry cilla et se racla la gorge avant de répondre. "Je me suis rendu compte cette année que Dumbledore me considère vraiment comme un pion, il me tient dans l'ombre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire autrement. Tant de catastrophes auraient pu être évitées s'il ne m'avait pas caché les informations me concernant. Il m'enferme chez des moldus qui me détestent, loin du monde sorcier sous prétexte de me garder en sécurité. Ce n'est pas comme si le QG de l'ordre était sous fidelitas, c'est vrai ! A la rigueur, depuis ton retour, passe encore, mais quelle excuse a-t-il pour m'avoir tenu dans l'ignorance tout le reste de ma vie ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que c'est que de grandir en étant un sorcier au milieu de gens sans pouvoirs ! Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord avec tes méthodes, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas réellement en quoi elles consistent, tous les sorciers évitent le sujet, mais je n'ai jamais choisi de me trouver du côté de la lumière. Je me suis souvenu que tu avais tenté de me recruter à plusieurs reprises et cet été, isolé de tous, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ?"

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissant à la portée de sa décision. Après quelques minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

"Je t'ai déjà donné mon point de vue sur le sujet, il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir. Je crois que dans le cas de Dumbledore, c'est particulièrement vrai, tu dois savoir par mon journal que lui et moi nous sommes toujours méfié l'un de l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas si différents en réalité, j'ai découvert lors de la dernière guerre, avant ton intervention…" Harry se contenta de hausser les sourcils. "Que si certains de mes mangemorts me restaient fidèles par peur, quelques membres de l'ordre semblaient bien plus terrifiés de trahir le vieux fou. De plus, à sa manière, il manipule la politique sorcière en se servant des autres, tel que toi : Harry Potter, son protégé. Il est parvenu à associer son nom au tien dans tous les esprits.  
Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre entre le bien et le mal, je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire le monde et Dumbledore n'œuvre pas non plus pour la paix universelle. Tu as dû entendre parler de Grindelwald ?" Le survivant acquiesça. "Tous le monde sait que c'est en mettant fin à son règne que Dumbledore a obtenu l'ordre de merlin, mais j'ai rencontré le mage noir à Nurmengard, sa prison. Il m'a raconté qu'ils étaient autrefois amis, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées mais que c'était un différent d'ordre personnel qui les avaient rendu ennemis. Cette information est restée secrète, étrangement."

Les lèvres du Lord s'étirèrent en un sourire cynique. "Contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas la prétention d'agir pour le plus grand bien, je compte également prendre le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier. J'ai l'intention de rétablir la supériorité de la magie et d'abolir la loi du secret, j'estime que nous n'avons pas à nous cacher des moldus sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Ils nous sont inférieurs et ils devraient se comporter comme tel, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de les réduire en esclavage ou de les exterminer. Ils ont leur place dans la création, au même titre que les autres créatures, celles que le ministère aimerait lui, éradiquer, les vampires, les loups-garous…

Les sorciers les considèrent comme des animaux parce qu'ils sont dominé par leurs instincts. Ils sont opprimés et ne demandent qu'à se révolter pour la plus part, sait-tu qu'ils ont leurs propres sociétés ? Leur propre forme de magie même ? Les meutes ne sont pas juste des groupes réunis par leurs liens de création. Elles ont leurs propres tribunaux, leurs lois et il est dangereux de les ignorer comme le fait le ministère à l'heure actuelle. J'imagine que personne à Poudlard n'apprend l'histoire des guerres magiques, mais elles ont eu lieu et les guerres humaines font pâle figure en terme de barbarie à côté d'une alliance entre les clans vampiriques. Ces guerres sont à l'origine de l'extermination des elfes par exemple, une race autrement plus évoluée que les humains pour l'époque. Les hauts-elfes ont été victime de leurs préjugés et de leur sentiment de supériorité, ce qui pourrait arriver aux sorciers un jour ou l'autre. J'ai l'intention d'empêcher tout cela." Voldemort étudia le gryffondor quelques instants avant de reprendre.

"Les sorciers ont un autre problème que les amoureux des moldus ne veulent pas considérer. La pureté du sang n'est pas seulement un problème de traditions, le potentiel magique s'affaiblit de génération en génération. Le Lord leva une main pour empêcher Harry de protester. Je ne dis pas que tous les nés-moldus sont moins puissants que les autres sorciers au sang pur. C'est faux, au moins à cause du problème de la consanguinité, mais les statistiques montrent un affaiblissement du potentiel magique au fur et à mesure des siècles. Il y a un millénaire, le terme cracmol désignait ceux qui utilisaient une baguette magique. Le nombre d'enfants de sorciers sans magie augmente et le niveau des sorciers qui obtiennent leurs A.S.P.I.C.s diminue. Plutôt que de chercher à s'intégrer aux moldus, il faut réaliser des recherches sur le sujet, ce que le ministère refuse de faire par peur de se faire taxer de racisme. Les Sangs-Purs sont les seuls à vouloir considérer la question, je ne dis pas que leur point de vue est le bon. Eux aussi ferment les yeux sur une partie du problème. J'ai choisi de les laisser faire pour le moment, par calcul politique, ce sont eux qui détiennent le pouvoir en Angleterre."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, plongé dans ses réflexions stratégiques, puis avisant l'air fatigué du plus jeune décida de mettre un terme à la conversation. "Assez parlé, il m'a semblé que tu aurais besoin de nouvelles fournitures, si tu ne veux pas être pris pour un moldu échappé des cachots. J'ai ordonné à Lucius d'y veiller demain, mon familier te donnera les détails en te raccompagnant à ta chambre. _N'est-ce pas, Nagini ?_"

Le serpent sorti de sa torpeur à l'appel de son nom et rampa vers la sortie, sans répondre. Il s'arrêta à la porte et observa d'un air énigmatique les deux sorciers se saluer.

C'est un survivant songeur qui pénétra dans la salle de bain monochrome attenante à sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté de la pièce aux carrelages de marbre noire rehaussant la blancheur pure des faïences mais son regard se perdit dans celui critique de son reflet, privilège des miroirs magiques. Il repassa dans son esprit les événements de la soirée sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. C'est en se glissant entre les draps en satin qu'il réalisa le problème, rien ne dérangeait, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir à la portée négative de ses actes. Il songea également que le Lord avait l'air étrangement calme, rationnel… Il pria pour qu'il garde cet état d'esprit le plus longtemps possible en sombrant dans le sommeil.

_Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle:_

_"Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça!" S'écria-t-il "sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle."_

_Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine._

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc._

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini a tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, a travers le voile déchiré suspendu a l'arcade._

_Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchiré se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place._

_Harry entendit le rire triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien - Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder a réapparaître de l'autre côté…_

_Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas._

_"SIRIUS!" hurla Harry. "SIRIUS!"_

Le survivant se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il attrapa ses lunettes en reprenant son souffle et s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul : adossé contre le mur, se tenait le Lord Noir, les bras croisés, l'expression de son visage dissimulée par l'ombre. Les yeux jaunes de Nagini trahissaient également la présence du reptile enroulé en nœuds compliqué sur le cadre du lit.

"Ta magie attaquait les barrières du manoir." La voix du Lord exprimait une neutralité étudiée mais Harry pouvait sentir la curiosité masquée derrière ces paroles. Il décida après quelques instants de réflexion de lui révéler le contenu du rêve. "Bella..." L'adulte fit quelques pas vers le lit et s'arrêta pour poser la main sur son familier. "Azkaban l'a privée du reste de sa santé mentale." finit-il par dire. "Je vais altérer les protections autour de cette chambre pour éviter de déclencher les alarmes. Nous verrons le reste plus tard." Il tourna les talons sans plus un mot et sortit, laissant Harry en tête à tête avec l'étrange serpent. L'adolescent décida de l'ignorer et après un passage par la salle de bain, tenta de se rendormir, notant distraitement l'absence de la vague de remords qui le prenait habituellement après chaque cauchemar. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait…

* * *

* j'offre un bonbon au citron à celui qui trouve à quoi fait référence la vanne pourrie de Harry.


	3. Slytherin fashion

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Quand plus rien n'est ce qu'il semblait être, quand en plus la magie s'en mêle, nos sorciers démêlent et Harry se demande sur quel fil danser. Dumbledore!bashing, Angsty Harry et HP/LV en perspective.

Merci à Dryame pour la bêta-lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Slytherin fashion

C'est au son d'un concerto de couinements, hurlements, sifflements et à la sensation d'un poids soudain sur l'estomac qu'un Harry à l'esprit passablement embrumé se réveilla le lendemain matin. Ayant chaussé ses loupes, il pu voir que Nagini s'était autoproclamée couette de combat et sifflait d'un air menaçant en direction de l'entrée, qui n'aurait pas dû être ouverte, réalisa Harry dans un deuxième temps.

"_Nagini ?_" le serpent tourna ses yeux jaunes vers lui d'un air presque contrit.

_"Tout est de la faute du rat."_

_"Le… ?_" Le survivant écarquilla les yeux alors que l'information atteignait son cerveau. "_Queudver était dans la chambre ?"_ Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. "_Il n'apportait pas le petit déjeuner, je suppose."_ Nagini ouvrit sa mâchoire dans une parodie de sourire. "_Tout dépend pour qui._" Estimant avoir rempli son devoir, le reptile s'étira et descendit du lit, sans doute pour rejoindre son maître. Harry décida que les explications pouvaient attendre qu'il soit habillé et demanda au Sieur Mordred de bien vouloir refermer l'accès à ses quartiers.

Le tableau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains, sur le maître des lieux et au bout de sa baguette, le rat incriminé. L'adolescent songea qu'il lui faudrait discuter de la notion d'intimité avec le chevalier noir en terminant de boutonner sa chemise, puis il pivota vers l'improbable duo et haussa un sourcil.

Le Lord tapa du pied. "J'attends Queudver." L'être à peine humain poussa un bref couinement de terreur avant de gargouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un sortilège cuisant lui fit écho et la chose se traîna à genoux jusqu'à Harry, lui arrachant une grimace de dégoût. Il bafouilla ce qui ressemblait à des excuses. L'adolescent l'ignora et adressa un regard interrogateur au mage noir.

"Vois-tu, m'apprêtant à venir te réveiller, je me suis aperçu que j'avais été devancé par Queudver ci-présent. Je l'ai trouvé au bord de ton lit, en train de te regarder dormir, avec une dague, dans la main que JE lui ai offerte. Il se trouve que non seulement ce misérable rat désobéit à mes ordres, puisque cette pièce fait partie de l'aile interdite à mes serviteurs de second rang, mais en plus, il laisse traîner ses oreilles pour espionner son propre maître étant donné que je n'ai informé aucun de mes mangemorts de ta présence au manoir. Et ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit Queudver que s'il se trouvait là, c'est que je l'avais permis ?"

"M-maître, je ne pensais…qu'à v-votre sécurité." Voldemort éclata d'un rire sans joie.

"La prochaine fois que l'envie te prend de réfléchir au lieu d'obéir à mes ordres, abstient toi ! _Doloris _! Étant donné que c'est à ta vie qu'il a attenté" reprit le Lord "libre à toi, si l'envie te prend de le punir comme il se doit." D'un mouvement de baguette il expulsa la loque hors de la pièce et sortit, refermant le tableau de Mordred sur son passage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nagini, le Survivant commençait à la soupçonner de vouloir profiter de la présence d'un autre fourchelangue, vint le conduire dans un salon peu éloigné de la salle à manger du soir précédent, et dans lequel l'attendait un petit déjeuner copieux. Voldemort étant absent, le reptile décida de lui tenir compagnie et l'entretint sur les habitudes de la maison. Harry apprit ainsi que les mangemorts de premier rang étaient plus ou moins libres d'aller et venir dans le manoir lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission et que certains y résidaient même pour de courtes périodes. "_Sauf Bellatrix"_ lui précisa Nagini "_celle là, pour la décrocher des robes du maître, il faut se lever de bonne heure…_" la désapprobation se faisait clairement sentir dans le ton du reptile. A la mention de ce nom, une fois de plus Harry attendit une montée de haine qui ne vint pas. L'idée d'un ensorcellement lui traversa l'esprit, il décida de la mettre de côté pour l'instant.

En jouant avec le médaillon qui se trouvait dans sa poche, il repensa à sa précédente conversation avec le serpent, la veille :

_"Le maître a jugé qu'il n'était pas prudent pour le moment de révéler ton identité, même à ses serviteurs les plus fidèles. Pour accompagner les Malefoy, il te faudra porter cette amulette, elle est composée d'une série de sorts destinés à te donner l'apparence, la voix et le comportement extérieur de la personne voulue. Ici, celui qui te prête son identité se nomme Cassius Malefoy, il s'agit du neveu de Lucius qui est actuellement en Russie et sera en troisième année à Durmstrang à la rentrée prochaine. Les probabilités pour que tu croise quelqu'un qui le connaisse sur le chemin de traverse sont réduites et Lucius, ainsi que son fils, a été prévenu que ton identité devait rester secrète à n'importe quel prix. Le Maître s'est montré suffisamment convaincant pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à t'importuner sur le sujet. S'ils insistent libre à toi de leur rappeler ce qui arrive aux mangemorts désobéissants." _Nagini avait alors étiré ses mâchoires dans son espèce de sourire reptilien. Harry se dit qu'il appréciait de plus en plus ce serpent.

Il serait donc Cassius Malefoy, treize ans, pour la journée, le survivant se sentit vaguement déprimé à l'idée que le garçon avait été choisi pour sa carrure identique à la sienne.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Nagini qui le conduisit jusqu'au hall, le moment venu. L'adolescent maintenant blond platine et aux yeux d'un vert plus clair se demanda si elle avait un lien télépathique avec le Lord. Puis il avisa les Malefoy en bas de l'escalier et soupira. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Les deux blonds inclinèrent légèrement la tête et il leur rendit le salut sans un mot. Parvenu à leur hauteur, Lucius lui indiqua qu'il ne les accompagnerait que jusqu'au chemin de traverse et qu'ils avaient ordre de ne pas se rendre seuls dans l'allée des embrumes. Le survivant haussa un sourcil en direction de Draco qui le lui rendit. Pour la forme Harry/Cassius lui demanda tout de même la raison de son absence et lui indiqua qu'il était hors de question qu'il se rende à Londres sans passer par les embrumes. Malefoy père tiqua.

"Il faut que je retourne au ministère avant que ce Weasley de malheur réussisse à y installer son système moldu d'elec-je-ne-sais-quoi. Il traîne ses kilomètres de câble avec lui partout depuis hier, Rookwood a failli y laisser la peau en marchant dessus dans les escaliers. J'ai dû le stupéfixer avant qu'il ne jette un _doloris _sur cette saleté de rouquin. Protéger un Weasley !" Il marmonnait presque en achevant son explication et Harry vit Draco hausser les yeux au ciel en arrière plan, visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait se plaindre sur le sujet. Il se reprit et ajouta "Dans ce cas je vous retrouverai devant Fleury et Bott à dix-sept heure."

Il croisa les bras, puis les décroisa, dans un signe de nervosité qui surprit Harry tant il cadrait mal avec l'image de l'homme qu'il connaissait. Les problèmes du ministère se limitaient-ils vraiment aux fils électriques d'Arthur Weasley cet été ? Cette indécision apparente ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes avant qu'il ne sorte une broche en forme de plume de paon et ne se dirige vers une porte à l'arrière de l'escalier. Les deux adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry devina être la plateforme de transplanage mentionnée plus tôt par le Lord. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une grande salle circulaire, vide, aux murs couverts de runes complexes et au sol dallé de pierres grises.

Lucius activa le portoloin d'un coup de baguette et leur tendit. Harry retint une grimace, il détestait ce mode de transport, mais il nota à sa plus grande satisfaction que les rares traces de couleur venaient de déserter aussi le teint naturellement pâle de Draco.

Ils arrivèrent plus ou moins gracieusement, Harry se félicita mentalement d'avoir évité la chute, dans le local à poubelle attenant au chaudron baveur qui faisait office d'entrée au chemin de traverse. Sans plus attendre Lucius les salua et transplana, sans doute en direction du ministère. Le survivant se tourna vers Draco et haussa un sourcil, décidant de lui laisser la direction des opérations pour éviter de commettre un impair. Après tout, que savait-il des habitudes de shopping des sang-purs ? Il se contenta de lui signalait qu'il devait passer à Gringotts, Nagini lui avait expliqué que les gobelins verraient à travers le médaillon et qu'ils garderaient le secret sur son identité suivant le principe de sécurité cher à la banque. De ce qu'il comprit, de nombreux fugitifs continuaient à accéder à leurs coffres sans que le ministère ait droit d'y mettre le nez. On comprenait aisément la tension qui devait régner entre les gouvernements des deux peuples. A Gringotts ils allèrent donc, une fois l'accès ouvert, sans parler et en bousculant les passants d'un air hautain, comme deux bons petits Malefoy qu'ils étaient ou semblaient être.

Une fois dans le hall, il demanda à Draco de l'attendre et pénétra seul à l'intérieur, avec un soupir amusé pour la devise gobeline :

_"Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer."_

Que pouvait bien penser Dumbledore en passant devant ces vers ?

Une fois au guichet, il se présenta sous son véritable nom au gobelin à l'aspect peu engageant qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes. La créature grogna d'un air désapprobateur et lui indiqua de le suivre sans plus de commentaire sur son apparence. Harry se demanda si le gobelin voyait directement à travers ou s'il le reconnaissait à son aura mais il ne demanda pas, doutant d'obtenir une réponse. Les gobelins ne devaient pas vraiment partager le secret de leurs enchantements au premier client venu, même s'il était Harry Potter sous camouflage. Pas qu'ils lui réservent un traitement de faveur, d'ailleurs, l'adolescent voyait bien son guide renifler du même air méprisant en conduisant Lord Voldemort en personne jusqu'à son coffre. L'idée lui arracha un sourire sans doute étrange sur son visage Malefoyen et qui disparut bien vite quand il monta dans le chariot nécessaire au transport dans les souterrains de la banque. Pousser son éclair de feu à pleine vitesse ne lui posait aucun problème mais le voyage jusqu'à son coffre le rendait toujours légèrement nauséeux, une précaution de sécurité supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le 687, Harry dû faire quelques pas avant de se sentir mieux et il se retint de tirer la langue au gobelin dont l'air méprisant semblait encore s'être accentué. La fortune des Potter dormait toujours là, presque intouchée et en remplissant sa bourse, le survivant ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour les Weasley dont il avait entraperçu le coffre quelques années en arrière. Durant le trajet du retour, il s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait être la raison de leur pauvreté : il savait les origines sorcières de la famille très anciennes, liées aux Black et Arthur travaillait au ministère, ils devaient tout de même avoir un minimum d'influence, non ? Mystère. Il sortit de la banque pour retrouver Draco, occupé à se tourner majestueusement les pouces, adossé à une colonne.

Là suite des événements ennuya profondément Harry : le jeune Malefoy le traîna de magasins en magasins, il dut tolérer ses commentaires et ceux des couturières sur la tonne de vêtements qu'il fut obligé d'essayer en retenant les piques moqueuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit face au perfectionnisme du blond. Ce dernier n'ayant pas le droit de poser de questions, ni Harry de lui révéler d'informations, leurs conversations consistèrent en platitudes et échanges de point de vue sur tel ou tel sujet lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, rapidement vu l'air horrifié de Draco lorsqu'il lui avait révélé avoir besoin d'une garde robe entière.

De robes en tenues de soirées, en passant par des gants et bottes en peau de dragon, plus deux tenues de combat dans des tons très mangemoriens, ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant Fleury et Bott avec une demi heure d'avance. Harry était épuisé mais il devait avouer que son ex-ennemi maîtrisait le sujet des apparences à la perfection, une vraie fashionista. Il ne se donna cette fois pas la peine de dissimuler son ricanement et se contenta de hausser les épaules en direction du blond, le mettant au défi de commenter. Ce qu'il ne se risqua pas à faire, ne sachant absolument pas sur quel ton danser avec cet adolescent, vu sa taille, sur lequel il ne possédait aucune information. Un défi de diplomatie pour un Malefoy habitué à tout connaître de ses interlocuteurs, ou du moins à avoir la certitude de leur être socialement supérieur…

Lassés de devoir marcher sur des œufs l'un avec l'autre, ils se mirent donc d'accord pour explorer la librairie chacun de leur côté et se retrouver à l'entrée le moment venu. Harry entreprit donc de flâner entre les rayons et jeta son dévolu sur _Sorts et Enchantements d'Illusion (niveau 5)_, qu'il feuilleta en regardant l'heure tourner. Il entendit vaguement de l'autre côté Draco saluer les jumelles Patil, poliment malgré le fait que Parvati soit une gryffondor et il croisa Ernie MacMillan, mais ce ne fut que quand il bouscula Colin Crivey, courant après son frère, que Harry fut vraiment heureux de ressembler à Malefoy.

Quand l'heure de retrouver Lucius arriva, il sortit de la librairie avec soulagement, qui aurait cru qu'autant d'élèves auraient choisi le 1er Aout pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires ? A dix-sept heure pile, la foule s'écartait sur le passage du Sieur Malefoy et Harry se prit à envier cette forme de célébrité, pour lui, les gens se massaient autour de sa personne en chuchotant et en louchant sur sa cicatrice… Si Draco savait qu'Harry Potter était jaloux de sa personne, Merlin, il en entendrait parler pour le restant de ses jours ! Pour l'heure, il l'ignorait et jouait à être son guide touristique, l'ironie du destin.

Cette fois ce fut au tour du survivant de les traîner dans chaque boutique, au grand damne de Malefoy père qui devait se demander d'où sortait cet ahuri qui n'avait que ses vêtements sur le dos, une baguette et un coffre suffisamment plein pour s'acheter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se décida pour divers ingrédients de potions aux propriétés peu catholiques, un grimoire sur les malédictions et une dague au pommeau en forme de vouivre censée paralyser ses adversaires. Sur un coup de tête, il pénétra à l'intérieur d'une ménagerie remplie d'animaux qui ne seraient certainement pas autorisés à Poudlard, il en ignora la plupart mais parvenu au fond de la salle, devant les reptiles, il sut pourquoi le magasin l'avait attiré.

Dans un vivarium proche du sol et presque dissimulé derrière le comptoir, se trouvait un serpent de taille moyenne à la peau obsidienne parcourue d'étranges reflets violets. Constatant son intérêt le vendeur, un petit homme grisonnant à l'air sournois, surgit de l'arrière-boutique et lui signala qu'il se trouvait face à un spécimen d'une extrême rareté issue d'un croisement surnaturel entre un mamba noir, renommé pour sa rapidité et son venin fulgurant et un serpencendre, produit des incendies magiques incontrôlés censé ne survivre qu'une heure et être gris aux yeux rouges. La bête qui rendait maintenant son regard à Harry, en revanche, était dotée d'yeux améthystes aux pupilles fendues et le vendeur déclara n'avoir absolument aucune idée de comment elle avait pu voir le jour mais qu'elle était sans nul doute extrêmement dangereuse, _et chère, évidemment_. Le survivant lui répondit qu'il voulait examiner la bête avant de se décider et l'autre saisit le message, d'aller s'occuper de ses affaires. Quand il se fut éloigné, l'adolescent se pencha vers l'animal, avec un haussement d'épaules mental pour la présence des Malefoy.

_"Salut à toi serpent." _L'animal darda sa langue en l'étudiant avant de répondre. _"Salut à toi parleur. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de rencontrer un jour un humain de ton espèce. Ton aura et ton apparence semblent dissociées. Je suis Salmissra." _Son ton mesuré teinté d'arrogance amena un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du gryffondor.

_"Je suis Harry Potter et parce que je ne veux pas être reconnu je porte un charme de dissimulation." _Il sortit l'amulette de sous son col et le reptile l'étudia avec intérêt._ "_ _Le vendeur dit que tu es née d'un serpent de feu, qu'en est-il de tes aptitudes ?" _Elle déclara l'ignorer, étant trop jeune et captive depuis sa naissance, mais pouvoir "sentir les choses" et modifier sa température corporelle jusqu'à ce qu'on la lâche. _"Dans ce cas nous verrons, si tu es d'accord pour m'accompagner bien sûr."_ La demi-serpencendre ayant donné son assentiment, il rappela le vendeur et lui fit part de son désir d'acheter l'animal. Une fois le prix négocié et payé, qui aurait tout de même fait s'évanouir pas mal de sorciers, il pria l'homme d'ouvrir le vivarium, indiquant qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire et sous ses yeux ébahis plongea la main à l'intérieur. Salmissra s'enroula autour et par une série de reptations compliquées se retrouva la tête à l'intérieur de son col et le reste du corps réparti autour de son torse en une étreinte possessive qui amusa l'adolescent.

Harry déclara finalement aux deux Malefoy, dont le cerveau devait tourner à plein régime, qu'il était satisfait et désirait rentrer au manoir. Le trajet du retour fut très silencieux du côté humain mais Salmissra commenta tout ce qu'elle voyait, sa dignité oubliée dans le plaisir de découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux. Elle détesta son baptême de portoloin et quand Voldemort vint les retrouver et congédier les deux blonds, elle se plaignait encore. Elle ne se tût enfin que quand il la salua, puis exprima son plaisir de rencontrer un autre fourchelangue. En revanche, le reptile refusa de quitter sa position autour de son nouveau maître et daigna à peine bouger lorsqu'il retira le médaillon, retrouvant enfin son apparence première, qu'elle ne se priva pas de commenter. Elle fut heureusement plus silencieuse par la suite et sembla se rappeler sa noblesse reptilienne, laissant les humains discuter des achats du plus jeune.

Le Lord les conduisit au salon dans lequel Harry avait pris son petit déjeuner, un feu enchanté pour ne dégager qu'une chaleur limitée brûlait dans le foyer et le survivant s'installa avec délice dans l'un des fauteuils, Salmissra enroulée sur ses genoux comme un chat. Nagini qui se trouvait déjà là, lui accorda à peine un regard, se réservant sans doute pour plus tard, loin des oreilles de son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appela un elfe de maison qui s'empressa de servir le thé et réfléchit en examinant son ancienne Némésis. Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction de Dumbledore concernant mon apparence." Harry sursauta et reporta son regard sur le Lord. "Il s'agirait d'un rituel qui demande un lien de sang. Jusqu'à présent, il était impossible à réaliser, comme je ne possède plus de famille vivante, mais la cérémonie qui m'a rendu une forme corporelle nous a également liés du point de vue de la magie sanguine puisque je peux à présent te toucher sans brûler. Je n'avais pas vraiment considéré cette option parce qu'il faut que le sang soit donné volontairement cette fois mais à présent ce pourrait être réalisable." Il marqua un arrêt. "Si tu es d'accord." _Merlin, ça ressemblait presque à un s'il te plaît ! "_J'ai pris la liberté de préparer la salle." _Presque. _Le plus jeune retint de justesse un gloussement et Salmissra, toujours sur ses cuisses, releva brièvement la tête.

"Tu comptes réaliser le rituel quand ?" Harry savait que le tutoiement agaçait le plus âgé, aussi l'accentua-t-il l'air de rien, histoire de montrer qu'il avait parfaitement saisi ce qui venait d'être sous-entendu. Il fut récompensé par un raclement de gorge indigné. "J'attendais ton retour." _Et ton bon vouloir. _Ce n'était pas formulé, mais par les chaussettes de Gryffondor, que c'était jouissif ! L'adolescent se contenta de hausser les sourcils et réveilla son nouveau familier avant de se lever.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugea opportun de garder le silence en le conduisant à la salle en question, lui indiquant seulement que c'était l'endroit où il réunissait ses mangemorts les plus fidèles.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce ronde, sur le même modèle que la plateforme par laquelle Harry avait quitté le manoir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Pour l'heure, en son centre était dessiné, à l'aide d'une poudre blanche qui ne paraissait pas être de la craie, une étoile à sept branches encerclée deux fois par des séries de runes que le survivant n'était pas certain de reconnaître et enfermée dans un heptagone directement creusé dans la pierre. Il s'agissait certainement de la base d'un sort de plus haut niveau que tout ce que l'adolescent avait vu jusque là.

Le long d'un mur se trouvait une table en demi-cercle, qui devait servir aux réunions et sur laquelle, pour l'heure étaient posés un chaudron en stase magique, des alambics et un grimoire qui aurait pu appartenir au grand-père de Salazar tant il avait l'air vieux. Quelque chose soufflait à Harry que ce qui s'offrait à sa vue constituait le fruit d'années entières de recherche et que ce n'était pas le moment de bafouiller en récitant l'incantation.

Voldemort lui fit signe d'approcher, un athamé, poignard utilisé dans les rites anciens, en main. Il expliqua rapidement qu'il avait besoin de son sang pour la potion ainsi que pour compléter le dessin et sans plus de cérémonie lui entailla le poignet au dessus du chaudron. Le Lord ignora le grognement de protestation du plus jeune et lui indiqua que pour le tracé, il n'avait qu'à placer la coupure au dessus du sillon de pierre en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre sur les lignes blanches.

Harry s'approcha donc de l'heptagone, avant-bras vers le haut, pendant que Voldemort terminait la potion. Lorsqu'il le retourna, une fois arrivé à destination, il retint de justesse un glapissement de surprise en voyant le sillon attirer son sang en un flux continu. Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait rouler et saigner à mort pour un quelconque rituel de magie noire bizarre quand le flot carmin finit de faire le tour du dessin. Une fois complet, l'écoulement s'arrêta brutalement et la plaie cicatrisa jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'une fine ligne blanche.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres semblait également avoir terminé de son côté puisqu'il le regardait, une fiole remplie d'un liquide d'une couleur noire hypnotique à la main. La couleur du vide ne put s'empêcher de songer le survivant en revenant vers l'arrière de la salle. Le grimoire était à présent ouvert, à la bonne page, supposa Harry et il se fit expliquer les détails de la cérémonie en elle-même.

Voldemort marqua à peine une hésitation avant d'avaler le contenu de la fiole et d'avancer vers le centre de l'heptagramme. Il ferma les yeux et, il sembla à Harry alors qu'il commençait à réciter qu'il frissonnait. L'incantation était en fourchelangue, se rendit-il compte, ce qui confirmait sa théorie selon laquelle il s'agissait d'un héritage du Seigneur Serpentard.

_"Le sang par le sang,_

_La volonté pour la volonté,_

_J'implore Sithis**_

_Père de la Terreur !"_

L'air se chargea de tension magique et une brume de sang commença à s'élever autour du cercle.

_"D'enfant à enfant,_

_De cœur à cœur,_

_Je lave l'affront_

_Par le don du sang."_

A présent Harry ne distinguait plus que la silhouette de Voldemort, il le vit tomber à genoux. Il continua malgré tout à réciter, en transe et presque écrasé par le poids de la magie, jusqu'au remerciement final qu'il prononça la voix enrouée et la gorge douloureuse.

Quand ce fut terminé, des points noirs dansaient dans son champs de vision et en reprenant son souffle, il eut l'impression d'avoir manqué de se noyer, mais déjà la brume écarlate se dissipait et Harry se dit, en voyant le Lord se relever, que ça en valait la peine. Le mage noir n'avait pas seulement retrouvé son apparence humaine, presque toutes les marques laissées par l'âge et la pratique intensive de la magie s'étaient effacées, on ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans et seuls ses yeux rouges demeuraient semblables, ne laissant aucun doute sur son identité. Il examina ses mains avec attention, puis se tournant vers Harry, lui fit un sourire en coin et dit d'une voix plus grave débarrassée de son sifflement un simple : "Ça a fonctionné." qui déclencha une vague de chaleur chez l'adolescent. Il garda le silence mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi." déclara-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers la sortie.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Harry légèrement en retrait, étrangement intimidé, en direction d'une partie du manoir reliée à l'aile comprenant ses quartiers. Le Lord s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une femme à la beauté froide qu'il reconnut comme étant la fée Morgane au bord d'un lac. Elle était pour le moment assise sur un rocher, les pieds traînant dans l'eau et le regard impassible. Quand Voldemort lui donna le mot de passe "Géryon" elle leur dit "Prenez garde." d'une voix douce et lointaine.

Le Lord fit un geste de la main invitant Harry à entrer et tourna les talons sans attendre, laissant l'adolescent le souffle coupé sur le seuil.

En effet, assis sur le lit, en train de contempler un album photo se tenaient nuls autres que Remus Lupin et… Sirius Black. Ce dernier releva la tête et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde "Hey louveteau !" Harry se demanda s'il devait s'évanouir, se pincer, ensorceler son parrain ou les trois. Il parvint finalement à articuler un "Comment ?" à peine audible. L'animagus se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui fit un sourire contrit avant de se lancer dans les explications :

"Tu te souviens de l'arche de la mort, je suppose. Il s'agissait en fait d'une arcade menant directement et sans retour possible aux cachots du Lord Serpentard, ironique, non ? J'ignore dans quelles circonstances l'arche s'est retrouvée au département des mystères mais aucun de ceux qui sont passés au travers n'est revenu pour en parler. Soit le manoir était inhabité et ils sont morts de faim, soit le maître des lieux n'avait pas spécialement envie de les libérer et dévoiler le secret. Avoir un employé du ministère ou deux dans ses cachots de temps à autres sans lever le petit doigt, tu penses qu'aucun héritier de Serpentard ne s'est plaint. Bellatrix faisait parti des rares personnes dans la confidence, ça a dû beaucoup la faire rire. Voilà… La chance légendaire de Patmol !" Il se mordit les lèvres. "Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir, je suis vraiment désolé…" Harry se tourna vers Remus qui secoua la tête. "Je l'ignorais, j'ai cru à sa mort aussi." Il haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vague. Nul doute qu'il en était encore très affecté. Le survivant prit le temps de digérer l'information et s'étala sans élégance dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

"Ce qui n'explique pas ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux. Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à des prisonniers de guerre." Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard sombre et Sirius prit la parole : "Il se passe des choses au sein de l'ordre du phénix Harry depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si tout se déroulait déjà comme ça pendant la première guerre, nous étions sûrement trop jeunes pour nous en rendre compte, mais c'est malsain. Dumbledore, il…" Il s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

"Hier il m'a lancé un sortilège de torture en insultant mon statut de loup-garou, parce que j'avais demandé de tes nouvelles." Remus précisa. "Il se conduit avec plus de retenue d'habitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis deux jours il nous traite tous comme des chiens… Désolé Patmol. J'ai craqué, tu avais disparu, il ne me restait plus personne alors j'ai contacté Voldemort, pour me venger de celui à cause de qui j'avais réellement tout perdu." Harry lui sourit tristement, si quelqu'un comprenait ce que c'était que de perdre sa seule famille, c'était lui.

"Quand je me suis réveillé dans les cachots de Voldemort" reprit Sirius "je m'attendais à être torturé. Je m'étais préparé à résister jusqu'au bout et ne donner aucune information comme un bon petit gryffondor." il lâcha un de ses rires bref, si semblables à un aboiement "Il a été… humain avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas torturé mais le fait est qu'il m'a traité décemment, plus que ne l'aurait fait l'ordre si nous avions mis la main sur un mangemort. Là, seul dans un cachot, j'ai réfléchi à Azkaban, à ma vie au square Grimmauld et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais contenté d'échanger une cage pour une autre. Dumbledore n'a jamais cru en moi, il n'a jamais essayé de m'innocenter… mais tu étais là, alors je faisais de mon mieux pour tirer sur ma laisse et t'apporter un semblant de famille. Quand Voldemort est venu me voir ce matin pour m'informer de ta présence au manoir, je n'ai pas hésité. Remus venait de le contacter aussi, vos hiboux ont dû se croiser. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir…" L'émotion était visible sur son visage et il dut s'interrompre, le temps de se reprendre.

"James et moi croyions tellement que nous nous battions pour la bonne cause. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils seraient encore en vie si nous n'avions pas suivi Dumbledore aveuglément. Voldemort essayait de nous recruter depuis longtemps mais nous étions les gentils ! Pas besoin d'écouter les arguments du méchant, nous étions forcément dans le vrai… Ensuite, il y a eu la prophétie. Qui aurait cru que cette vieille chouette de Trelawney avait le don finalement ? Tout s'est enchaîné, il a fallu mettre en place le fidelitas et Peter a été choisi comme gardien. Parce que c'était moins évident. Si ce n'était pas moi ni Remus, c'était forcément le quatrième maraudeur ! Voldemort a su additionner deux et deux et Peter a toujours été le plus facilement impressionnable, le plus faible. Ça n'avait rien de personnel, nous étions en guerre. Après tout, nous aurions fait pareil, si la situation inverse s'était présentée. C'est atroce de se rendre compte que le monstre qu'on croyait dans le placard était en fait dans notre lit depuis tout ce temps." Sirius frissonna, les bras serrés autour de son corps et Remus passa un bras dans son dos dans une étreinte de soutien. L'esprit du survivant lui parut une fois encore anesthésié, il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de son parrain, lui signifiant qu'il comprenait et qu'il pardonnait.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à changer d'avis ?" Les deux adultes l'interrogèrent du regard. "J'ai compris qu'on me manipulait. Je faisais ton deuil, Sirius et personne ne s'en souciait, on m'a renvoyé chez les Dursley comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis posé les bonnes questions, pourquoi être chez eux était-il plus sûr que d'être dans une maison sous fidelitas ? Si j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, pourquoi ne m'entraînait-on pas ? Pourquoi me laissait-on dans l'ignorance de tout ce qui concernait l'ordre ? Même mes amis en savaient plus que moi et avaient pour consigne de ne rien me dire ! Le prétexte de l'innocence, de me laisser vivre ma jeunesse ne tenait pas debout. Pas en temps de guerre ! Il y a deux jours, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas être l'arme d'une cause dont je ne savais rien, qu'on ne me donnait pas les moyen de comprendre. J'ai compris que malgré toute l'estime que je lui vouais, je ne voulais pas donner ma vie pour Dumbledore."

Pour la première fois, sans l'ombre de l'ordre du phénix, ils purent se parler à cœur ouvert et c'est-ce qu'ils firent une bonne partie de la nuit, rattrapant le temps perdu autour d'un album photo des maraudeurs. Formant la famille que le camp de la lumière ne leur avait pas laissé être.

Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit là et se sentit exceptionnellement serein. Lorsque le matin arriva, il se laissa aller aux joies du sommeil prolongé et se rendormit. Les anecdotes de la veille auraient dû le mettre en garde sur les traditions maraudeuriennes, il aurait dû tiquer quand son parrain lui avait demandé le mot de passe de ses quartiers, mais il n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient.

Aussi quand se dernier se glissa dans sa chambre, baguette au poing et entreprit de lui faire couler un bain en oubliant d'ouvrir l'eau chaude, quand d'un mobilicorpus prononcé d'un air tendre, il le fit léviter jusqu'à la salle d'eau, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Et pourtant ce matin là, ce furent ses hurlements qui résonnèrent dans le manoir alors qu'il se débattait pour sortir de l'eau glacée. Sirius s'enfuit en riant aux éclats, poursuivit par les malédictions sur treize générations de son filleul, animant la demeure Serpentard à la manière de Gryffondor. Ce brave Salazar devait sans doute se retourner dans sa tombe.

Ils se retrouvèrent au salon, en compagnie de Remus qui était plongé dans un livre, pour le déjeuner et le survivant promit vengeance à l'animagus qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec un plaisir évident. Lunard sourit avec nostalgie en les observant, comme la guerre semblait loin. Quand il fut pris d'une pointe au cœur, il comprit que ça ne pouvait pas durer et se leva, prenant la direction de la plateforme de transplanage, sous le regard compatissant de Sirius et celui perdu de Harry. Sirius lui expliqua que lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, ils avaient accepté de prêter serment et se faire apposer une marque magique sur la poitrine, invisible à l'œil nu, qui permettrait à Dumbledore de les appeler plus rapidement et sans risque. Elle ne devait être capable à l'origine que de leur provoquer une sensation de chaleur. Hors, ces derniers jours le lycanthrope peinait à la différencier de la façon dont Voldemort convoquait ses mangemorts incompétents par la marque des ténèbres…

Au douze Square Grimmault, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Les quelques membres de l'ordre que Remus croisa en se rendant au salon rasaient les murs et il eut de la peine en apercevant la mine triste et les cheveux gris souris de Tonks. Elle était la maladroite de la maison, ses gaffes ne devaient plus vraiment attendrir en ce moment… Il leur aurait bien crié à tous de se réveiller, de se libérer du joug d'Albus Dumbledore mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils mettaient même probablement leur mal-être sur le compte de l'angoisse du retour de Voldemort et la disparition d'Harry. Il voyait et il lui fut d'autant plus pénible de devoir marcher les yeux ouverts vers l'homme qui avait été leur mentor à tous, forcé par les apparences et par l'idée désagréable que le sortilège qu'il portait sur le cœur n'avait jamais eu le réconfort pour mission…

* * *

* pour avoir une idée du dessin voir le « Seal of God's Truth » de John Dee.

** même si rien n'indique son lien avec les serpents, j'ai tout de suite pensé aux fourchelangues en voyant son nom. Que le premier joueur des elder scrolls me jette la pierre !


	4. Hanghover

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Quand plus rien n'est ce qu'il semblait être, quand en plus la magie s'en mêle, nos sorciers démêlent et Harry se demande sur quel fil danser. Dumbledore!bashing, Angsty Harry et HP/LV en perspective.

Suite à sa lettre, Harry vient de passer un peu plus de deux jours au manoir Serpentard dans un calme relativement surréaliste, mais au matin du troisième jour, rien ne va plus.

Merci à Dryame pour la correction de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Hanghover

Quand Harry Potter se réveilla, il eut le sentiment qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes en rut avait élu domicile sous son crâne. Sa vision floue le poussa même à chercher ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, avant de se souvenir que sa myopie venait d'être corrigée. Une mémoire en amenant une autre, il se souvint également de l'endroit où il se trouvait, avec qui et ses actes des jours précédents. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se pencha sur le bord du lit et vomit.

L'estomac vide, il entreprit de jeter un sort de nettoyage en cherchant la baguette qui aurait dû se trouver sous son oreiller. Le survivant, en constatant son absence, additionna deux et deux et se rendit compte de sa situation dans un cri d'effroi. Le ricanement qui lui fit écho acheva d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé.

Dans un fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la chambre, se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa baguette entre les mains et l'air du chat qui s'apprête à dévorer une souris.

Harry déglutit. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là déjà ?_

Sans un mot, le Lord noir fit disparaître les traces du réveil mouvementé du plus jeune et lui lança un journal. En première page de La Gazette du Sorcier s'étalait la photo d'un groupe de sorciers en colère huant visiblement un homme à l'aspect pitoyable sur une estrade. Le survivant tiqua en avisant le chapeau melon de Fudge. La Une du journal était la suivante : **Vent de folie sur l'Angleterre, quand la magie fait des siennes****.** Harry tourna la page :

_Vôtre envoyée spéciale cette semaine a tellement de nouvelles croustillantes à vous raconter qu'elle ne sait pas par où commencer. En effet, ces trois derniers jours s'est déroulé une perturbation magique qu'aucun devin n'avait annoncé ! Parmi les plus touchés, hier, notre très estimé ministre s'est effondré en larmes au milieu d'une réunion et a décidé de s'offrir des vacances aux Bahamas « loin de tous ces méchants politiciens », une rumeur dit qu'il aurait proposé à Lucius Malfoy de l'accompagner mais ce dernier aurait refusé par peur pour son teint pâle. _

_Le départ du ministre de la magie marque le paroxysme d'une vague de révolte au sein de l'administration, démissions, demandes de mutations et claquements de portes ont rythmé ces derniers jours sous les yeux ébahis de votre envoyée spéciale._

_Mais ce souffle de folie ne semble pas s'être limité à notre gouvernement, des commerces du Chemin de Traverse se sont vu changer d'enseigne, de contenu, voir de propriétaires. (voir p.3) Du côté de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous avons également pu observer l'extraordinaire : l'aimable professeur Flitwick s'est lancé dans une diatribe enflammé contre le fantomatique professeur Binns sur l'inutilité de ses cours, le professeur Mcgonagall, avant de se cloîtrer dans sa demeure écossaise, a choisi de faire passer son mécontentement à la cornemuse aux professeurs Trelawney et Dumbledore . C'est pourtant à ce dernier que revient la palme de l'inusité : en effet, mes chers lecteurs, en ce début de semaine, l'excentrique directeur à tour à tour été vu sujet à des __crises de rages extrêmes ou faisant des discours machiavéliques et a même déclaré en pleine conférence son désir de contrôler le monde, pour le plus grand bien. (pour nos lecteurs les plus jeunes rappelons qu'il s'agit la de la devise du tristement célèbre Grindelwald, vaincu justement par Albus Dumbledore)._

_Ce ne sont que les manifestations les plus visibles de ce que le département des mystères a désigné comme la fluctuation magique la plus importante de ces cinq derniers siècles en Europe. Il s'agit d'un phénomène aux conséquences mal connues mais votre envoyée spéciale prédit d'ores et déjà un embouteillage de hiboux ces prochains jours, chargés de lettres d'excuses. _

_Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette semaine n'ait pas apporté trop de changements irréversibles et que les sorciers savent pardonner. Plus d'informations sur ces manifestations dans les jours prochains et ne manquez pas notre bilan des événements dans l'édition spéciale de ce lundi !_

_Votre envoyée spéciale,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Il parcourut l'article une deuxième fois, les sourcils froncés, puis se racla la gorge et releva les yeux vers sa Némésis aux yeux écarlates. Il nota distraitement que la lueur de folie semblait s'y être réinstallée.

"Une perturbation magique ?"

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, sans arrêter de jouer avec la baguette volée. Puis, sans un mot, il sortit, laissant le survivant enfermé, désarmé et inquiet dans sa chambre.

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur la photo de cette émeute sorcière qui symbolisait les trois derniers jours, selon la gazette du moins. Il froissait distraitement ses draps d'une main et tentait de faire le point sur sa situation : Harry Potter, survivant de son état, profession : héros de la lumière et aptitude particulière à se fourrer dans les ennuis, venait de se réveiller au manoir Serpentard, demeure de Lord Voldemort, mage noir patenté, aptitude certaine à la chasse au Potter et aux plans ratés. Maintenant que ce dernier avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, avec la participation enthousiaste du gryffondor, il ne le laisserait certainement pas partir comme ça.

Le rouge et or n'était pas le seul à avoir des ennuis : quand Draco Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, quelque chose clochait. La couleur de ses draps n'était pas la bonne, leur teinte jade habituelle avait laissé place à un rouge suspect tirant sur le marron. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû distinguer, se rendit-il ensuite compte, puisque les rideaux étaient tirés. Dans la pièce régnait une drôle d'odeur métallique, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier mais qui lui donnait une faim inexplicable mêlée à un sentiment de satisfaction, comme le souvenir d'un plat délicieux alors qu'on est rassasié depuis peu. Il sortit prudemment de son lit, oscillant sur ses jambes alors que les bords de sa vision devenaient flous. Il se sentait faible, mais, paradoxalement, il se sentait bien. Il se fit la réflexion pour la première fois que la moquette de sa chambre était vraiment douce.

Parvenu à la salle de bain, se demandant vaguement d'où pouvait bien venir sa nyctalopie soudaine, il s'examina. Mis à part les traces rougeâtres sur sa peau et sur ses vêtements, son corps n'avait aucune marque physique de ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant la nuit. Il se trouva plus pâle que d'habitude, la fatigue sans doute. Le serpentard soupira et se dirigea vers la douche, abandonnant le pantalon en lin qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir enfilé et tenta de faire le point en laissant l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau.

Hier, Père donnait une réception, quand des gens ont commencé à se sentir mal.

_"Draco ! C'est comme si ma magie essayait de sortir de mon corps… J'ai mal au crâne…"_ Oui, Pansy aussi se sentait mal, alors il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à une chambre d'ami et il l'avait laissée se reposer. Ensuite, il était revenu dans le couloir. C'est là qu'il avait compris qu'il ne se sentait pas bien non plus.

_Le papier-peint vert lui semblait inhabituellement agressif, comme s'il n'était pas sombre mais __presque fluo. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et un flash de lumière traversa son champ de vision. Le bruit de la réception lui parut intolérable alors qu'il ne formait qu'un fond sonore quelques minutes plus tôt. Les invités devaient se préparer à partir. Il fallait qu'il aille s'allonger aussi, tant pis pour la politesse. Sa respiration devenait erratique, il longeait les murs quand le pic de douleur suivant l'agressa. Il s'était appuyé contre une commode et il lui sembla que sa main s'enfonçait dans le bois. Il cligna des yeux._

_Et il l'avait entendu. Le son le plus délicieux au monde, si délicieux qu'il en oublia de respirer. Un battement de cœur._

La suite lui paraissait floue, Draco se souvenait d'un tourbillon de couleurs et d'un cri féminin. Ensuite, il s'était senti presque euphorique alors que la douleur quittait son corps. Il s'était senti extrêmement bien. Le blond ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où il avait souhaité bonne nuit à Pansy et celui où il était revenu à sa chambre, mais il se souvint y avoir ramené quelqu'un puis s'être senti très fatigué. Il avait donc dû se coucher et voilà.

Il ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé être accompagné à son réveil. Et il y avait ce rouge odorant qui recouvrait les draps, ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être du sang, n'est-ce pas ? _Dans ce cas, où était la fille qui avait crié ?_ Il songea à interroger son père, puis renifla face au ridicule de la situation._ "Père, je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un dans ma chambre hier, mais je ne trouve pas son corps, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?_" Pas que le paternel soit un enfant de cœur mais Draco doutait qu'il apprécia la blague.

Il grogna et sortit de la douche, attachant une serviette autour de ses reins et appela un elfe de maison, lui demandant de nettoyer la chambre. La créature s'exécuta sans faire de commentaire pendant que l'adolescent terminait ses ablutions. Au moins, il serait débarrassé de cette odeur quand il sortirait de la pièce. Il se décida à tirer les rideaux, il ne les fermait pas d'habitude, c'était étrange. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de l'avoir fait la veille.

La lumière du jour l'agressa et il dut les refermer d'un coup sec, des taches blanches devant les yeux. Il laissa échappa un sifflement exaspéré et un coup de baguette lui apprit qu'il allait bientôt être dix-neuf heure. Quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé dans la soirée, il avait eu besoin de la journée pour récupérer. C'était inhabituel, quelqu'un avait donc dû passer dans sa chambre à un moment où un autre.

Supposons. Lendemain de soirée, Père dans sa grande mansuétude décide de le laisser dormir, vers treize heure, au moment du repas, il envoie un elfe le réveiller. Elfe qui avait dû apparaître dans une chambre pleine de sang et le trouver dans son lit, pâle comme la mort. La créature avait bien dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas blessé mais avait certainement appelé son maître. Qui était venu et s'était contenté de tirer les rideaux. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Quid de la personne à qui appartenait ce sang ? Était-elle seulement encore vivante ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et décida de s'habiller, une visite dans le bureau paternel s'imposait finalement.

Quelque part en Écosse, le vénérable Albus Dumbledore s'éveilla péniblement aussi ce matin là : il eut tout d'abord mal au dos, ce qui amena une première révélation. Il s'était endormi étalé sur son bureau. Il grommela en s'étirant, ce n'était décidément plus de son âge. Un caquètement moqueur lui répondit. Sa deuxième action de la journée fut donc de foudroyer Fumseck du regard. L'oiseau ingrat n'eut pas l'air très impressionné.

Il s'était donc endormi alors qu'il travaillait, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins étalés devant lui. Quel que soit le sujet, il ne devait pas être très satisfaisant puisque le papier était couvert de taches d'encre et de ratures furieuses. Furieuses. Oui… Merlin tout puissant ! Le vieux sorcier serra son chapeau fantaisie entre ses mains, manquant de le déchirer. Il venait de se souvenir de son comportement des trois derniers jours : il avait fait une crise de mégalomanie en public et jeté par les fenêtres des années de manipulation au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Il avait perdu Harry Potter. Il inspira un grand coup. _T'en as vu d'autres Albus !_

Il se leva, première étape, trouver cet imbécile de Fudge. Ensuite soudoyer la journaliste, Skeeter et son immonde plume à papote, pour obtenir des informations. Inventer une histoire pour se remettre l'ordre dans la poche et leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un vilain mage noir sous couverture, enfin, découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de son golden boy. Avec un peu de chance, le petit s'était juste fait la malle sur le chemin de traverse, après tout Severus l'aurait prévenu si le gamin s'était fait kidnapper.

Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu ces trois derniers jours, encore enfermé dans ses cachots, le nez dans un chaudron sans doute. Le vieux sorcier se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin encore en bon état et écrivit une note à son espion pour en avoir le cœur net. Il secoua Fumseck avec un plaisir évident et le chargea du message. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il fallait avoir confiance.

Il n'avait jamais été dans la nature de Lord Voldemort d'oublier, encore moins de pardonner. Quand il se réveilla ce matin là, il lui sembla avoir l'esprit clair pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il s'était produit quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Sur une intuition, il appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de lui amener la gazette du sorcier. Il s'installa dans un de ses confortables fauteuils en velours et attendit le retour de l'elfe en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts blancs. La créature réapparut à peine deux minutes plus tard, ayant rempli sa mission et avec le café. L'homme sourit d'un air satisfait et s'empara du quotidien. La lecture de l'article en première page, lui arracha un éclat de rire sans joie.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il lançait le journal à un survivant passablement dégrisé aussi. Il le regarda rougir, blanchir, verdir, puis à nouveau rougir et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les émeraudes de sa Némésis, il décida qu'il pouvait le garder en vie encore un peu. Ce n'était pas comme si l'adolescent était en position de lui nuire de toute façon, lui prendre sa baguette avait été ridiculement simple, même son étrange reptile ne s'était pas réveillé.

Mettant ce problème de côté, il attrapa Queudver sur le chemin de la salle de réunion, se saisit de son bras, insensible au couinement de douleur que son geste venait de provoquer et convoqua ses mangemorts pour un état des lieux. Il eut un sourire sadique quand les premiers arrivèrent échevelés et mal réveillés derrière leurs masques. La nuit devait avoir été difficile pour tous. Pour le moment, Lord Voldemort était de bonne humeur, pendant ces trois jours étranges, il avait récupéré son corps d'autrefois et cet irritant survivant ne risquait plus de lui glisser entre les doigts. S'il fallait en croire Skeeter, en plus Dumbledore s'était ridiculisé devant toute l'Angleterre, il se serait presque mis à siffloter.

Une fois la salle remplie de serviteurs plus ou moins alertes, il leur fit un discours sur les derniers événements et ceux qui allaient suivre à base de _"Mes fidèles serviteurs_, _nous dominerons bientôt l'Angleterre, retrouverons la place qui nous est due, etc.…" _Il nomma quelques mangemorts et leur donna pour mission de découvrir ce qu'avait pu faire tel ou tel personnage important pendant la perturbation, certains avaient bien dû faire des choses assez honteuses pour être matière à chantage. La réunion se poursuivit avec quelques rapports de mission durant lesquels il joua un peu du _doloris_, pour rappeler à tout le monde l'ordre des choses. Quand il congédia finalement les seconds cercles pour s'entretenir avec ses plus fidèles, ses pensées s'égaraient et il avait un arrière goût désagréable dans la gorge qui vint ternir quelque peu son humeur.

Ses lieutenants se détendirent et retirèrent leurs masques, ils se connaissaient tous : le premier cercle mangemort, les plus dévoués. Voldemort connaissait chacun d'entre eux personnellement, il savait leurs peurs, leurs espoirs secrets, la raison de leur présence à ses côtés. Ils étaient les plus dignes de son estime, ceux qui avaient droit à la parole et ceux à qui il confiait ses missions les plus importantes. Treize ans s'étaient écoulés et ils étaient revenus. _Ses Mangemorts_.

Certains pourtant manquaient à l'appel, il s'agissait d'un cercle mutilé, éprouvé par le temps. Barty Croupton, embrassé par les détraqueurs, il y avait un peu plus d'un an, juste après sa renaissance, un des plus fidèles, un des premiers à être revenu à ses côtés. Barty et ses yeux bleus glacés de folie qui avait donné son âme pour lui. Avery, l'un des premiers à l'avoir soutenu, qui ne lui avait laissé qu'un fils décevant. Karkaroff, le traître qui se terrait quelque part en Europe, Bellatrix aux trousses. Bellatrix bien sûr, la plus zélée sans doute, absente aujourd'hui mais à la dévotion sans faille.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha un soupir inaudible et promena son regard sur les présents. Lucius Malefoy, maître en manipulation. Severus, son espion au sein de l'ordre et son expert en potions. Greyback, alpha brutal des lycanthropes britanniques. Antonin Dolohov, aux sortilèges pour le moins… inventifs. Les frères Lestrange, Rabastan semblait soulagé de l'absence de sa belle-sœur. Rookwood, langue de plomb, un de ses principaux informateurs au ministère et Thorfinn Rowle, l'irlandais à l'air absent trompeur. Des hommes dangereux.

Il les interrogea sur leur comportement lors de la perturbation, peut-être leurs réponses l'aideraient-il à mettre le doigt sur cette sensation anormale qui l'étreignait. Lucius avait donné une réception la veille qui s'était achevée plus ou moins en désastre puisque tous les sorciers présents avaient été pris de maux de tête à l'approche de minuit. Il ajouta que lui-même n'y avait pas échappé, d'un ton contrarié. Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient semble-t-il fêté dignement la perturbation et le départ en mission de Bellatrix, bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas précisé, leurs cernes et le ton plus léger de leur voix parlaient pour eux. Severus avait rendu visite à un autre maître des potions pour parler affaire, dans un accès de sociabilité.

Les autres s'étaient sentis une envie subite de passer du temps avec leurs proches, même Greyback qui était rentré s'occuper des louveteaux de sa meute, lui qui n'approchait habituellement les enfants que pour les mordre. Ses impitoyables mangemorts auraient donc eu une crise de bons sentiments. Dans l'autre camp, Dumbledore s'était laissé aller à la colère et deux de ses gentils gryffondors avaient viré leur cuti. Sans compter Saint Potter. Voldemort passa en revue son propre comportement et se rendit compte, mortifié, qu'il avait été presque gentil aussi. Il en déduisit donc que le sursaut magique avait provoqué un changement de polarité comportementale et que tout venait de rentrer dans l'ordre. Il tenait l'explication la plus logique, mais alors qu'il libérait ses mangemorts, une part de son esprit doutait que ce soit aussi simple.

Malgré ses croyances, la mémoire du Lord n'était pas infaillible et en se rendant à sa réunion, il oublia un détail de taille. Ou plutôt deux. Sirius et Remus se réveillèrent également au manoir Serpentard, dans l'indifférence générale et dans une position relativement intéressante. Après quelques rougissements gênés, la mémoire leur revint et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se dire qu'ils ne devaient pas être les seuls. Contrairement à Harry, personne n'avait pensé à les priver de leurs baguettes, ils plièrent donc bagage et volèrent au secours de leur filleul. Enfin, ils rasèrent les murs en priant pour ne pas croiser le maître des lieux ou l'un de ses mangemorts.

Si leur vague de rébellion avait disparu, l'accès de gentillesse des sorciers noirs devait sûrement avoir fait de même, aussi quand ils parvinrent devant le tableau du Sieur Mordred ne s'attardèrent-ils pas pour bavarder. Le chevalier ténébreux se vit exilé hors de son cadre par un sortilège made in Sirius quand il commit l'erreur d'ouvrir le passage en leur signalant que le jeune Potter n'était pas censé sortir. Ce n'était au fond qu'une peinture, il ne pouvait pas deviner que ceux qu'on lui avait présentés comme fidèles au maître des lieux retourneraient leur veste à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard. S'il avait connu les maraudeurs peut-être se serait-il méfié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos trois gryffondors se glissaient dans la salle de transplanage, parcourant les derniers mètres sous les yeux écarquillées de Severus qui discutait avec Dolohov et eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de se placer de manière à lui cacher la vue. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, ils se décidèrent à transplaner devant le chaudron baveur puis d'en emprunter la cheminée jusqu'à la maison de Remus pour éviter d'être suivis et de tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Surtout quand on ne sait plus très bien lequel est lequel.

Finalement, les événements engendrèrent peu de dégâts visibles. Il fut déclaré d'un commun accord ou presque que ces trois jours n'avaient pas eu lieu, les commerces mis en vente et achetés sur un coup de tête retrouvèrent leurs propriétaires précédents. Il y eut quelques ego froissés, amitiés refroidies ou réchauffées, probablement une augmentation du taux de natalité à prévoir dans les neuf mois, quelques jeunes mariés embarrassés, des procédures de divorces à interrompre… et une bonne dose de souvenirs gênants pour la communauté sorcière. Certains plus que d'autres. Par contre, on ne revit plus Fudge à sa place ministérielle, il fut décidé que Rufus Scrimgeour convenait bien mieux à la fonction, mais cette décision n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le sursaut magique, il s'agissait du résultat d'une longue chaîne d'erreurs de la part du petit homme au chapeau melon. Le visage du monde sorcier se trouvait intact, ou du moins son masque…

* * *

Fin du premier Acte.

Voilà, un voyage de mille lieues commence toujours par un premier pas, comme dirait Lao-Tseu, stay tuned and review !


	5. Mind Games

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Harry s'est réveillé un matin avec une furieuse envie de changer de faction, Voldemort dans un accès de bonté lui ouvre les portes de son manoir. Là, Harry découvre que le voile n'a pas tué Sirius et le retrouve accompagné de Remus. Seulement, tous ces changements de caractère sont le résultat d'un tour de magie, au sens propre. Au matin du troisième jour, les effets se sont estompés, tout le monde est revenu à la raison et a repris son rôle de gentil/méchant, ne reste plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences...

Reviews : Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et de m'encourager, je sais que cette histoire de perturbation magique vous a... perturbés, des explications viendront dans les prochains chapitres, pas d'inquiétude ! Pour Adenoide, l'emprisonnement de Grindelwald est mentionné dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, c'est JKR qui le dit ! :) Et pour A.n'onyme, mon personnage préféré de la Belgariade est Silk aussi, mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour l'histoire de la Nyssie et Salmissra, ravie que la référence ne soit pas passée inaperçue !

Merci à Dryame pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mind Games

Remus avait oublié un léger détail quand il avait proposé à ses deux compagnons de venir chez lui par cheminée, ses défenses étaient activées depuis le début de l'été. Au lieu d'atterrir en douceur sur le tapis, ils se retrouvèrent donc propulsés à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité. Remus ignora les grognements de Sirius et se sentit envahi par la lassitude en jetant un coup d'œil au cottage pendant qu'il se relevait. La maison avait connu des jours meilleurs et engloutissait ses maigres économies, mais il l'aimait bien.

Il s'agissait de l'héritage d'une tante, décédée alors qu'il venait d'avoir vingt ans, l'une des dernières victimes de la première guerre. Ses souvenirs de la sœur de son père étaient assez flous, il se rappelait surtout son odeur de vanille et ses infusions sucrées, son nom était Camille. Elle faisait parti de ceux que sa condition ne révulsait pas et lui parlait toujours avec douceur, mais Remus avait été plus que surpris de se retrouver sur son testament en tant qu'héritier principal. Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil aux herbes folles et à la clôture en frêne délabrée. Le lierre dévorait la façade, masquant à demi les fenêtres, quelques tuiles manquaient; il espéra que les sortilèges de protection tenaient encore sinon il faudrait éponger l'eau dans les combles. Une demeure à son image, se dit-il, plus très jeune, solitaire et un peu sauvage.

Il fit signe à ses deux compagnons de le suivre et s'engagea sur l'allée. Parvenu au niveau de la porte, il posa la main sur la surface en chêne pour signaler son retour et déverrouiller les sortilèges d'alerte. Quand la sensation de démangeaison habituelle s'estompa, il tourna la poignée. Une partie de la tension de ses muscles s'envola alors qu'il retrouvait l'intérieur chaleureux et la décoration hasardeuse de son salon, des meubles de différentes couleurs s'accumulaient ça et là, il eut un sourire pour la vieille télévision magiquement modifiée, cadeau de Lily et qu'il n'avait pas dû faire fonctionner depuis des années. Il lança un sortilège de nettoyage pour chasser la poussière d'un air absent et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour remettre les chambres en état. Avant de monter, il indiqua aux deux autres gryffondors de faire comme chez eux. Harry voulut protester, sans doute pour l'aider à faire le ménage, mais Sirius posa une main apaisante sur son bras et l'en dissuada. Un sourire étrange flotta sur les lèvres du lycanthrope, alors qu'il gravissait les marches, l'animagus le connaissait trop bien.

Laissés seuls dans le salon, les deux bruns s'installèrent dans le canapé un peu enfoncé qui émit un grincement de protestation. « Je venais souvent ici après Poudlard. » Sirius sourit avec nostalgie. « Je me souviens, pendant ma formation d'auror, je débarquais à l'improviste après mes entraînements juste pour le plaisir de voir Remus râler. Il n'a jamais été très maniaque et ça l'agaçait que je vienne sans prévenir parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de ranger. Mais moi j'aimais bien son côté désordonné. C'était réconfortant… Je lui amenais un paquet de chocogrenouilles à chaque fois pour me faire pardonner. » Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Sirius ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé hier…? » Harry regarda son parrain rougir avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur. L'adulte se racla la gorge. « Euh… Je t'ai réveillé vers midi je crois ? On a déjeuné, Remus est parti rejoindre l'ordre. Il me semble qu'on a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans tes quartiers à… parler sortilèges ? Oui, je t'ai montré celui qui sert à retransformer un animagus en humain. » Il se massa la nuque, les yeux dans le vide. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu te chercher en début de soirée si mes souvenirs sont bons et après… » Harry l'encouragea à continuer et il s'empourpra encore plus. « Hm, après Remus est revenu… il avait l'air malade je crois. Et voilà. » Il jeta un regard au plus jeune, comme s'il le défiait de commenter.

« Donc entre la fin d'après-midi et ce matin, on ne s'est pas revus ? » continua lentement Harry, s'attirant un signe de tête négatif. « _Salmissra ?_ » il appela le serpent, indifférent au sursaut de Sirius. La créature sortit la tête de sous sa chemise alors qu'il lui posait la même question. Elle étira sa mâchoire avant de lui répondre qu'il l'avait laissée dans sa chambre et n'était pas rentré avant que la lune soit haute dans le ciel. Qu'avait-il fait entre deux ?

Ses propres souvenirs de la journée restaient très floues, comme une succession d'images, il se souvenait vaguement de son parrain jetant des sorts, d'avoir marché le long des corridors éclairés par des bougies… D'avoir emprunté des escaliers en colimaçon pour descendre, il ne savait pas trop où, aux cachots peut-être ? Il se rappelait aussi s'être assis sur un canapé couleur chocolat, dans une pièce aux tons crèmes, les couleurs l'avaient surpris. Voldemort se trouvait à côté de lui et sur la table basse, il y avait des…sucreries ? Ils parlaient à voix basse, Harry ne se souvenait pas de quoi, mais à un moment donné le mage noir lui avait retiré ses lunettes et avait sorti sa baguette. Il avait corrigé sa vue, ça le survivant s'en souvenait. Il lui semblait aussi que ce ne serait pas permanent, qu'il faudrait renouveler le sort et que ça avait un rapport avec leur lien… mais lequel ? Il ne se souvenait pas du reste, ni d'être rentré se coucher, juste d'avoir eu le sentiment d'être à sa place.

A son réveil, par contre, ce sentiment de sécurité avait disparu et il avait été pris de vertiges, comme si son équilibre changeait. Quand il avait aperçu Voldemort de l'autre côté de la chambre, les battements de son cœur s'étaient affolés et il avait manqué de paniquer. Cette réaction-ci paraissait normale, compte tenu de leur passé commun et la suite des événements aussi, puisqu'ils s'étaient échappés grâce à la négligence du lord. Encore que ce détail paraisse surprenant, le mage noir avait enfermé Harry directement mais n'avait pas accordé une seule pensée aux deux autres gryffondors du manoir. Il sonda les iris améthyste de son nouveau familier, au moins, il n'avait pas tout perdu dans l'histoire.

Une idée inquiétante lui traversa l'esprit : « Vous n'allez pas me ramener chez les Dursley hein… ? » Sirius grogna négativement. « Bien sûr que non. Je suis ton parrain, Dumbledore pourra en dire ce qu'il veut, tu restes avec moi. », « En parlant de Dumbledore… » La voix de Remus leur parvint du couloir. Il les rejoignit, précédé d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait trois tasses et une assiette de sablés, l'animagus se tortilla sur son siège en l'apercevant. Le lycanthrope reprit : « Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui dire où nous avons passé la fin de semaine. Je ne lui ai pas mentionné ton retour non plus Sirius, vu son comportement pendant le sursaut magique. De toute façon, tu ne dois pas avoir très envie de retourner au square Grimmaurd, je me trompe ? » Il soupira mais finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête, Harry intervint : « S'il s'est mal comporté uniquement pendant ces trois jours, il devrait être redevenu normal, non ? On a des informations qui intéresseraient sûrement l'ordre. On s'est retrouvés à agir complètement à l'inverse de ce qu'on ferait en temps normal après tout. »

Les deux adultes s'échangèrent un regard gêné et Sirius prit la parole choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une _inversion_ de comportement qui se soit produit, en fait… hum… Si j'ai raison, il s'agirait plutôt de… désinhibition. » Remus s'étouffa dans son thé, les joues brûlantes. « Je vois, à part ça tu ne te souviens pas de ta soirée… » Les yeux du survivant passaient de l'un à l'autre. « Félicitations, je suppose ? » Un silence embarrassé lui fit écho. « Enfin, dans votre cas, je veux bien. Mais dans ce cas, Voldemort aurait dû être encore plus sadique que d'habitude, non ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il rêve d'être gentil. » Ils haussèrent les épaules. « C'est sûrement plus compliqué que ça, mais dans le doute… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me confier à Dumbledore. Il a vraiment été horrible. » Conclut Remus.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour prévenir le directeur de Poudlard de leur présence chez Remus, en omettant celle de Sirius et dire que Harry venait de passer ces derniers jours dans le Londres moldu. Il avait profité de ses vacances et quand il avait repris ses esprits, il avait envoyé un hibou à Remus. Pourquoi lui ? Harry étant très affecté par le décès de son parrain, il voulait se rapprocher de la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et partager son deuil. De son côté, le lycanthrope s'était cloîtré chez lui pendant le sursaut parce que son loup était trop instable, sa santé s'étant rétablie à la fin de la perturbation magique, il est allé chercher le survivant directement. Restait Sirius, qui n'avait pas besoin d'excuse et continuerait de faire le mort, en s'arrangeant pour qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne le voit sous forme humaine. Ils ne reconnaîtraient probablement pas sa forme animagus et n'avaient aucune raison de se douter de la supercherie, Remus prétendrait l'avoir trouvé dans la semaine et vouloir le garder.

Les trois gryffondors décidèrent de mettre leur plan à exécution le soir même. Sirius avait suggéré que Remus ne prévienne pas Dumbledore avant une heure suffisamment tardive pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir voir Harry tout de suite, il souhaitait revoir les bases de l'occlumancie avec son filleul avant toute rencontre. Il suffisait que le directeur surprenne les pensées de l'adolescent pour que tout tombe à l'eau. La journée n'était pas encore trop avancée aussi lui laissèrent-ils le temps de s'installer dans la chambre que Remus avait préparée à son intention.

La pièce était chaleureuse mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard du survivant fut la chouette qui l'attendait à la fenêtre. Il sourit affectueusement à Hedwige en la laissant rentrer et elle roucoula de plaisir en retrouvant sa cage. Remus avait dû la ramener à sa taille originelle pour lui vu que sa baguette se trouvait toujours entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il grimaça. Encore un problème à régler, heureusement, Sirius avait pu récupérer la sienne pendant son séjour au manoir Serpentard, mais lui… il doutait de la revoir un jour. Il faudrait qu'il interroge les deux adultes à ce sujet, la remplacer était-il seulement possible ? Il se souvint des réactions violentes obtenues chez Ollivander, l'été précédent sa première année. Peut-être pourrait-il en fabriquer une nouvelle identique ? Mais pour ça, il faudrait demander une plume de phénix à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier ne croirait jamais qu'il l'avait perdue au cours d'un simple séjour dans le monde moldu.

Deux coups contre la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées, il retrouva les maraudeurs dans le salon pour le repas et leur posa la question. Remus fronça les sourcils « Ollivander a disparu Harry, même si on obtient l'accord de Dumbledore, il ne pourra pas fabriquer une baguette identique. » Il fallait donc soit récupérer l'originale, soit en acheter une nouvelle ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Harry sursauta. « Comment font les premières années pour acheter une baguette, s'il n'y a plus de vendeur sur le chemin de traverse ? » Les deux sorciers déclarèrent l'ignorer, ils n'avaient jamais connu Londres sans la boutique. Le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes était né bien avant eux et exerçait sa profession depuis des lustres. On murmurait que ses ancêtres officiaient déjà au temps des fondateurs, dans l'ombre, le nom d'Ollivander étant transmis de génération en génération par adoption s'il n'y avait pas d'héritier.

« Il va falloir mettre Dumbledore au courant et inventer un mensonge plausible. Pour ça, il vaut mieux que tu aies des défenses mentales en béton ! » Finit par déclarer Sirius. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut Harry, tant à l'idée d'être découvert par le directeur qu'à celle de pratiquer à nouveau l'occlumancie. Il ne se remémorait que trop bien ses cours avec Snape et leurs résultats plus que médiocres.

« Tout va bien se passer Harry. » Sirius dégagea l'espace autour d'eux et Remus s'éclipsa, jugeant préférable de les laisser seuls. « Si ça peut te consoler, c'est ma mère qui me l'a enseignée, Servilus est une poufsouffle de première année, à côté d'elle ! » Il fit signe à l'adolescent de s'installer confortablement et s'assit en tailleur, face à lui. « Je vais te montrer les bases en pénétrant dans ton esprit, je ne chercherai pas à voir tes souvenirs mais à te guider dans la construction d'une barrière mentale. C'est comme ça que Snape aurait dû s'y prendre mais comme vous n'aviez confiance ni l'un ni l'autre, ça ne risquait pas de marcher. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi Harry. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. D'accord ? » Le survivant hocha la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Sirius. Celui-ci inspira et prononça la formule dans un murmure « _Legilimens_ ».

Aussitôt les vagues de souvenirs déferlèrent dans leurs deux esprits. L'anniversaire de ses onze ans, l'arrivée à Poudlard, le couloir du troisième étage… La voix mentale de Sirius résonna entre eux. « Tout va bien Harry. » Il bloqua sa respiration et essaya de faire le vide. Les images sautaient à présent d'un épisode à un autre, sans lien apparent, suivant les conseils de son parrain, il tenta d'en ralentir le flot jusqu'à voir assez clair pour faire le tri. Il appela ensuite à lui une image particulière, censée lui servir de point de référence.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, c'est le cimetière de Little Hangleton qui lui vint le plus facilement, l'endroit où s'était déroulée la résurrection de Voldemort. Il se vit, marchant entre les tombes, le lieu était entièrement désert et il faisait nuit, la lumière des lampadaires moldus filtrait à peine à travers la brume et la lune était masquée. Il lui sembla sentir l'air froid sur son visage. La voix de Sirius l'arracha à sa contemplation, l'adulte ne fit pas de commentaire mais lui indiqua qu'il allait commencer à l'attaquer. Harry devait garder l'image fixe pendant qu'il chercherait à la dissiper et à ramener d'autres souvenirs à la surface. Aussitôt, sa vision se troubla et il vit le département des mystères, il dut se concentrer pour ramener le calme des tombes.

Finalement, il sentit Sirius se retirer de son esprit. Il cligna des yeux, il se sentait comateux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, mais son souffle était court et le rythme de son cœur trop rapide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que presque trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'entraînement. Il accepta avec gratitude la chocogrenouille que lui tendait Sirius et ferma les paupières, les craquements de la maison lui parurent assourdissants après le silence du cimetière.

Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le calmer dans cette vision, il ressentait une sorte… d'accomplissement serein à marcher entre les tombes. Pourtant, Harry ne s'était pas senti une seule seconde en sécurité quand il s'y était retrouvé à la fin de sa quatrième année, il avait été attaché à la pierre tombale de Tom Jedusor Sr, blessé et menacé de mort. C'était l'endroit où Cédric avait perdu la vie et où Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps pour tenter une énième fois de le tuer. Le souvenir n'était pas exactement heureux, selon Harry. Il haussa les épaules mentalement, une bizarrerie de plus à son actif.

Il sentit le regard de Sirius peser sur lui et engloutit le reste de son chocolat rapidement. « On continue ? » Son ton détaché sonna faux même à ses propres oreilles, l'adulte choisit cependant de ne pas relever. « On va changer un peu de méthode, maintenant que tu as une image fixe en tête, je vais t'attaquer et tu essaieras de me diriger dessus directement. » Harry découvrit que c'était autrement plus compliqué, son esprit voulait rejeter l'animagus comme Snape lui avait appris, que ça ait été l'intention de l'homme ou non. « Essaie de me piéger dans le cimetière Harry, plutôt que de t'y réfugier. »

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline à l'horizon et que la faim empêche l'adolescent de se concentrer. Sirius rassura Harry, la magie de l'esprit demandait une certaine maîtrise de soi et de la pratique, on ne devenait pas maître occlumens en un jour. Il eut une pensée colérique pour Snape, si le professeur de potion avait daigné lui enseigner correctement, il n'en serait pas là ! Et Sirius ne serait pas passé à travers le voile. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait rien su de la prophétie non plus… Il chassa ces idées de son esprit. Le passé était le passé, l'important pour l'heure était de récupérer une baguette magique sans avouer à Dumbledore que Voldemort détenait l'originale. S'il pouvait maintenir le vieux hors de son esprit, il plaiderait l'amnésie. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé privé de sa baguette et n'avait pu remettre la main dessus. Le mensonge n'était pas si loin de la vérité d'ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était emparé dans son sommeil et il n'avait pas les moyens de lui reprendre.

Harry se demandait pourquoi le mage noir ne l'avait pas tué quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, mais seulement pour le désarmer et lui donner le journal. Pas d'explications, pas de torture non plus. Comment Voldemort avait-il vécu ces derniers jours ? Retrouver un comportement humain l'avait-il choqué ? Peut-être même que ça avait laissé des traces… Le survivant se réprimanda mentalement, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, la perturbation avait dû le désorienter, ça s'arrêtait là. Ses nausées à lui étaient une preuve suffisante du lien entre les problèmes magiques et la condition physique des sorciers.

« Potter…La terre appelle Potter… » Sirius agitait une main devant ses yeux. « Pardon…je… réfléchissais. » « J'ai vu ça ! Il est temps de manger, Remus ne va pas tarder à devoir partir retrouver Dumbledore. » Ils firent honneur aux talents culinaires du lycanthrope mais la conversation fut restreinte, tous trois troublés pour des raisons différentes. Harry remarqua distraitement les regards en coin que se jetaient les deux hommes, ce ne devait pas être simple pour eux non plus de faire face aux conséquences de la nuit dernière.

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, puis avaient été séparés pendant treize ans, chacun persuadé que l'autre avait trahi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour être de nouveau séparés deux ans plus tard, l'un croyant à la mort de l'autre. Puis, par un hasard magique extrêmement rare, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau et couchaient ensemble. Harry savait que son parrain était un ancien coureur de jupons et à sa connaissance, Remus ne penchait pas de ce côté non plus durant son adolescence. Ça avait dû leur faire un sacré choc. Il essaya d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait s'il se réveillait un matin avec Ron dans son lit. La nourriture se coinça dans sa gorge et il manqua d'étouffer. Il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face ! Il reprit son souffle péniblement et vida son jus de citrouille d'un coup sec. Il se demandait comment ses amis avaient passé la perturbation, étaient-ils ensemble au Terrier ?

Pour éviter de se remettre à ruminer, il commença à débarrasser la table, donnant un coup de coude à Sirius au passage pour qu'il aide aussi. L'animagus aboya en signe de rébellion mais se leva pour faire léviter les plats jusqu'à la cuisine. Le maître de maison les regarda faire, le menton sur la main et un sourire doux plaqué aux lèvres. Après ses années de solitude, ce genre de spectacle valait la peine de combattre Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis. Il claqua lentement ses paumes sur la table et monta se préparer pour affronter l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il prévoyait d'arriver légèrement en avance pour prendre le directeur à part et lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Harry, mais pas assez pour se faire cuisiner avant la réunion. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait suffisamment à l'ordre du jour pour remplir son agenda, ce qui remettrait à plus tard l'interrogatoire de l'adolescent également. Il comptait jouer la carte de sa lycanthropie pour éviter les questions. Dumbledore n'était pas sensé savoir qu'au contraire, le loup avait été exceptionnellement tranquille malgré l'influence de la pleine lune, qui avait eu lieu juste avant le début des perturbations magiques. Il semblait avoir été étrangement anesthésié par le trop plein de magie et il le sentait se réveiller doucement quelque part à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il transplana vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd relativement serein.

Évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévu et quand il revint deux heures plus tard, un certain sorcier le talonnait. Remus, bien que sous forme humaine, pouvait presque sentir sa fourrure lycanthrope se hérisser d'irritation. Le loup avait furieusement envie de mordre l'enquiquineur aux lunettes en demi-lune, des scènes de massacre les impliquant tous les deux ne cessaient de se succéder dans l'esprit de Remus. Il espérait presque que l'autre entendait ses pensées. Il tenta tout de même de maintenir son calme alors qu'il faisait semblant de désactiver sa barrière de sécurité, il s'agissait d'une alerte en cas d'intrusion en réalité qu'il avait mis au point avec James à l'époque. Ils l'utilisaient pour des raisons plus ou moins douteuses mais Remus fut content de l'avoir vérifiée avec Sirius le midi-même, elle préviendrait l'animagus qu'il ne revenait pas seul. Il traîna les pieds, préparant du thé pour le directeur avant d'aller chercher Harry.

Ses oreilles hyper-sensibles entendaient les bruits de pas à l'étage malgré la moquette, Sirius avait reçu le message et s'était précipité dans la chambre de son filleul qui se préparait à aller se coucher quand il avait perçu l'alarme. L'adulte entra sans frapper et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, en rentrant Remus avait appelé Dumbledore par son nom l'air de rien, certain que l'animagus du chien tendait l'oreille. Il paniquait donc légèrement en déclarant à Harry que ses boucliers mentaux ne suffiraient pas contre le vieux sorcier.

« Je vais placer un écran supplémentaire sur ton esprit, par contre, tu devras absolument éviter de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Mon bouclier à la forme d'un chien de garde, s'il a le temps de voir sa forme, il comprendra que quelque chose cloche. » Il inspira. « C'est un chien noir dans le brouillard londonien, s'il ne le voit pas en détail, il s'imaginera que je t'ai enseigné cette méthode l'an dernier et que c'est ta propre réalisation. Il ne voudra pas que tu saches qu'il lit dans tes pensées, donc il ne l'attaquera pas… Il y a autre chose. Je vais forcer le bouclier sur ton esprit et je devrai le maintenir, du coup, tu vas te sentir un peu comateux mais on mettra ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Quant à moi, je vais rester sous forme d'animagus dans la chambre de Remus. Inutile de te dire que ce n'est pas le moment de faire visiter la maison… Je vais y aller, regarde moi dans les yeux. » Les prunelles grises semblèrent percuter l'intérieur de l'esprit de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un hoquet. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il avait l'impression qu'on lui tatouait l'intérieur du crâne. Sirius termina au moment où des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, il serra brièvement les épaules son filleul et se transforma pour se cacher sous le lit.

Harry s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de ses facultés de réflexion étaient obscurcies par un voile. Il tacha d'ignorer la douleur résiduelle et rabattit le couvre-lit pour mieux dissimuler Sirius avant de répondre aux coups contre la porte. Remus était venu le chercher seul, il lui fit signe de la main pour lui montrer la cachette et descendit au salon.

L'air amical de Dumbledore se teinta d'inquiétude en l'apercevant, Harry se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale mine et après l'avoir salué, il s'assit tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« Bonsoir Harry. Prends donc un peu de thé, tu m'as l'air fatigué mon garçon.

_ Je dormais Monsieur. » Fais au moins semblant d'avoir l'air coupable, pensa le survivant indigné, mais le vieux sorcier garda son sourire paternel.

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur ces derniers jours tu sais. » Le survivant s'agita avec malaise. « Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées je crois, après… » Sa voix se brisa et Dumbledore se pencha au dessus de la table pour lui tapoter la main avec compassion. « Allons, c'est oublié, Remus m'a dit que tu étais resté sur Londres ? » Les yeux bleus se firent inquisiteur, mais Harry fit semblant de parcourir la pièce du regard avec gêne. « Oui Monsieur, dans un hôtel… Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de la rue exactement. Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je vous parle…

_ Je t'écoute Harry. » Il avait l'impression de se faire examiner aux rayons X. « Euh… Voilà… Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé hier, j'étais dans un bar… Hm… Quand je me suis réveillé j'avais plus ma baguette. » Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en collant presque les mots et retenait sa respiration. Il risqua un regard vers le haut, Dumbledore ne le quittait pas des yeux mais son air bonhomme avait disparu. Il se dépêcha de saisir sa tasse de thé et plongea presque le visage dedans feignant la gêne. Un frisson glacé passa le long de son dos.

« C'est problématique. Tu ne sais pas du tout où elle pourrait être ? » Harry secoua la tête s'attirant un soupir consterné. « Bon, il faut espérer qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. » Il entendait presque les insultes en arrière plan dans les paroles du vieil homme. « Comme Remus a dû te le dire, Mr Ollivander est porté disparu. Le ministère de la magie a passé un accord avec Mr Gregorovitch, c'est lui qui contrôle l'import des baguettes. Il va falloir faire une demande pour en obtenir une nouvelle, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons passer outre la liste d'attente en demandant au Premier Ministre. » Son ton sonnait aigre, demander un service au ministère ne devait pas vraiment être à son goût. « Je vais lui envoyer un hibou au plus vite, il faut absolument éviter de te montrer en public. Nous savons tous les deux que même les locaux du ministère ne sont pas sûrs, je vais prendre ton empreinte magique. Il va me falloir un peu de sang mon garçon. »

Alors que Dumbledore sortait une fiole d'une de ses poches et sa baguette, Harry sentit Sirius paniquer à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il comprit en voyant le sorcier s'approcher que s'il faisait le prélèvement alors que son parrain protégeait ses pensées, quelque chose clocherait dans le relevé magique. Le choc qui survint quand Sirius l'abandonna lui coupa le souffle et sa tasse claqua un peu trop fort contre la table. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre contenance. « Pardon… Je…Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les prises de sang. » Le directeur lui fit un sourire bienveillant et le rassura en lui expliquant le fonctionnement du sort, Harry dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il tendit son bras en tournant ostensiblement les yeux à l'opposé.

« Je vais m'arranger pour que tu aies ta baguette le plus tôt possible, comme ce n'est pas ta première, l'aura magique devrait suffire à t'en trouver une qui convienne. Bien sûr, ça risque de ne pas être exactement pareil qu'avec l'autre, chacune d'entre elles a une personnalité différente… Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis sur ta capacité à maîtriser la nouvelle. » Conclut Dumbledore en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. « Ah, j'oubliais, les Weasley seraient ravis que tu les accompagnes au chemin de traverse samedi prochain pour acheter tes fournitures. » Le survivant se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre, il en fit part au directeur qui fronça les sourcils. « Je vais demander au Professeur McGonnagal de t'en faire parvenir un autre exemplaire. Tu as reçu les résultats de tes examens tout de même ? » Harry acquiesça, malheureusement, ceux là, il les avait eu. Il déprimait encore en pensant à son Effort exceptionnel en potions qui mettait un terme définitif à ses ambitions d'auror, vu que Snape ne prenait que les O.

« Bien dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te tenir éveillé plus longtemps, tu dois vouloir retourner te coucher. Je suis sûr que Remus ne verra pas d'inconvénients à t'amener chez les Weasley vendredi soir ? Je te reconduirai le dimanche, si tu souhaites passer le reste de tes vacances avec lui. » Le vieux sorcier prit congé sur ces paroles et Harry le raccompagna, le précédant pour ouvrir la porte. Il se prépara mentalement au contact visuel qui suivrait, entourant son esprit des brumes de Little Hangleton. Au moment où il se retournait pour laisser passer Dumbledore, un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention. C'était Remus qui lui sauvait la mise en venant dire au revoir, Harry pria pour que la fraction de secondes pendant laquelle ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le directeur n'ait pas suffi à le trahir mais ce dernier s'en alla sans plus d'histoire.

La porte se referma et il s'écroula contre le battant, vidé de toute énergie. Il fit un sourire pâle au lycanthrope et à l'énorme chien noir qui venait les rejoindre. Sirius se transforma pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et ils s'auto-congratulèrent avec soulagement. Le plus dur était fait. Il les informa de son séjour prochain chez les Weasley et demanda la permission à Remus de revenir passer le reste du mois avec lui, jusqu'au 1er Septembre, celui-ci n'y vit bien sûr aucun inconvénient et l'adolescent s'éclipsa à l'étage. Il se jeta presque sur son matelas, indifférent au sifflement indigné qui sortit de sous la couette, il avait hâte de récupérer une baguette et de voir les Weasley, mais pour l'heure sa vision du bonheur consistait en un oreiller et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine !


	6. Spirited Away

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Harry s'est réveillé un matin avec une furieuse envie de changer de faction, Voldemort dans un accès de bonté lui ouvre les portes de son manoir. Là, Harry découvre que le voile n'a pas tué Sirius et le retrouve accompagné de Remus. Seulement, tous ces changements de caractère sont le résultat d'un tour de magie, au sens propre. Au matin du troisième jour, les effets se sont estompés, tout le monde est revenu à la raison et a repris son rôle de gentil/méchant, ne reste plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences...

Reviews : Merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, voici la suite, avec quelques réponses de plus et encore d'autres questions ! Quelques nouvelles de Voldemort dans ce chapitre aussi !  
**Adenoide** : D'après les événements du tome 7, il semblerait qu'il faille prouver sa valeur à la baguette et en devenir le maître, mais on voit à plusieurs reprises des sorciers utiliser d'autres baguettes que la leur, donc il ne doit pas y avoir de restriction à la base. Je suis partie du principe qu'un sorcier de onze ans ne sait pas maîtriser sa magie donc doit trouver une baguette qui « l'accepte » comme ce n'est pas le cas pour Harry, ici, il s'agit plutôt de lui en trouver une qui soit compatible avec ses capacités.  
**A.n'onyme** : Inclure Silk dans l'histoire pourquoi pas, j'ai pas mal de rôles secondaires prévus, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est une idée qui me plaît ! Pour Draco, on en saura plus quand Harry et lui se reverront. :)

Un grand merci à **Dryame** pour la correction,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Spirited Away

Harry se laissa tomber sur les coussins en ronchonnant. Il ne parvenait pas à garder son esprit entièrement fermé malgré ses efforts, chaque fois qu'il se sentait attaqué, son premier réflexe était d'agresser en retour. Or il devait rester passif et conserver l'écran de brume autour de ses pensées, le pauvre Sirius venait encore de se prendre un sortilège d'expulsion et se relevait en massant son dos douloureux.

« Et si on passait à autre chose ? » Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de l'adolescent alors que son parrain sortait un livre de la bibliothèque.

Harry dut plisser les yeux pour voir le titre, _Métamorphose par l'esprit_, il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. « Ce livre, jeune homme, est la bible qui nous a permis, à ton père et moi, d'atteindre la première étape de la transformation animagus. » Sirius avait pris un ton révérencieux et caressait la reliure du grimoire. Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et bondit sur ses pieds pour examiner l'ouvrage de plus près. Sirius laissa échapper un jappement moqueur et l'éleva hors de sa portée. « Allons un peu de patience ! »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et invita l'adolescent à faire de même. « Il faut que tu saches que c'est un acte de magie très avancé et qui peut être dangereux. Bien sûr, ça demande une puissance magique importante, mais pas seulement, une fois le processus engagé, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, si tu abandonnes en cours de route, c'est l'animal qui prendra le contrôle de ton esprit. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Maîtriser la métamorphose demande du temps, de la discipline et de la rigueur, nous avons mis plus d'un an à y parvenir par exemple, d'autres sorciers n'y arriveront jamais. Dans ce cas-là, il existe une potion qui coupe le lien entre le sorcier et l'animal, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que ça laisse des séquelles… Le danger vient du fait que pour se métamorphoser, il faut comprendre la forme et le mode de pensée que l'on emprunte. C'est pour ça qu'on choisit naturellement un animal proche de sa personnalité, mais il ne faut pas se laisser dominer au risque de perdre définitivement son humanité. » Sirius frissonna.

« La transformation animagus est placée dans la catégorie métamorphose, mais elle est très étroitement liée à la magie de l'esprit, il va falloir que tu apprennes à méditer pour communiquer avec l'animal et il faudra ensuite que tu le fasses régulièrement au cours de ton apprentissage. Ce livre, comme je te le disais, concerne la première étape, la recherche de l'animal, il contient des formules rituelles qui aident à entrer en contact avec son moi intérieur. L'objectif est de mieux te comprendre, d'appréhender tes propres forces et faiblesses et de les accepter pour ensuite atteindre la résidence de l'animal. Cette partie là est une véritable transe, tu auras l'impression de te retrouver dans un espace naturel, soit une forêt, une montagne ou autre, selon l'animal… Une fois que tu y seras, ne t'attends pas à trouver tout de suite, il te faudra sûrement plusieurs séances. L'incantation fonctionne comme une clé, une fois que tu auras atteint la transe une première fois, tu n'en auras plus besoin, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon il faudrait quelqu'un pour te la réciter en boucle pendant des heures… Des questions ? »

Harry amorça un mouvement de dénégation avant de se raviser : « Comment-est ce que je saurai si ça ne se passe pas bien ? » Sirius grimaça. « S'il y a un rejet, tu le sentiras passer, l'animal attaquera ton esprit ou ton corps selon la phase de transformation et s'il prend le dessus sur toi, ça par contre, c'est ton entourage qui s'en rendra compte en premier. » Il se passa la main derrière la nuque d'un air gêné. « J'ai…hum… un peu négligé mes méditations pendant une période. J'ai passé presque deux jours à aboyer à chaque fois que je parlais, sans le savoir. Heureusement, c'est James qui s'en est aperçu le premier et on a fait croire que j'avais une extinction de voix. Lui, s'est retrouvé avec des sabots pendant la phase de transformation partielle parce qu'il voulait aller trop vite… On a dû rembourrer ses chaussures pendant une semaine pour que ça ne s'entende pas quand il marchait… Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera sans problème pour toi ! Après tout je suis là pour t'éviter de reproduire nos erreurs ! »

Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait se fier au sourire confiant de son parrain, mais il se prêta tout de même au jeu, retournant vers le centre de la pièce pour s'allonger sur les coussins. Sirius s'étala sur le canapé de façon à être plus proche de lui et ouvrit le livre sur ses genoux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui lire une histoire. Un sourire rêveur flotta sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et il ferma les yeux. L'incantation était en latin et il ne saisit pas clairement ce qu'elle disait si ce n'était les mots tels qu'_animus_, l'âme ou _transveho_, accompagner au-delà. Il perdit rapidement le fil et laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les récents événements et ceux plus anciens.

Le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter quand il sentit un changement s'opérer dans sa conscience. Il lui sembla soudain être allongé dans l'herbe et sentir le vent agiter ses cheveux, mû par une intuition, il garda les yeux fermés et étudia son environnement avec ses autres sens. L'odeur d'humus et le bruit des feuilles laissaient penser qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt, une clairière peut-être, vu qu'il ne sentait que de l'herbe sous son corps. Il faisait bon mais pas chaud, comme un début d'été anglais. Harry n'entendait pas de bruits d'animaux, pas même d'oiseaux et il se sentit légèrement inquiet. _Et s'il n'y avait pas d'animal du tout ?_ Il se mordit les lèvres et attendit, essayant de se recentrer sur ses souvenirs.

Il parvenait tout juste à méditer à nouveau quand un craquement léger le fit sursauter, quelque chose approchait. Il essaya de deviner à quel genre de bête il avait affaire, pas un oiseau puisqu'elle marchait à terre et d'un poids suffisant pour casser les branches sur son passage. Une odeur fauve l'envahit et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer, bientôt, il pourrait sentir le souffle de l'animal, il était proche, il le savait. Brusquement quelque chose passa au dessus de lui dans un sifflement d'air. Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et l'espace d'une seconde, il vit un mélange de fourrure blanche et d'écailles noires rouler dans l'herbe avec des grognements de rage, avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans le salon de Remus.

Harry se redressa en position assise et passa la main dans ses cheveux, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il sursauta au son d'un livre qui se refermait et releva les yeux vers ceux interrogateurs de Sirius. « Il y avait deux animaux. » Harry prit le temps de chercher ses mots. « Quelque chose de blanc, un prédateur, je crois, il grondait et un reptile noir, ils se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre… » Un air de détresse se peignit sur son visage. « Je ne veux pas me transformer en serpent ! » L'adulte vint s'accroupir à côté de lui pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, mais un pli de contrariété barrait son front. Il regretta de ne pas avoir d'autre animagus encore en vie parmi ses amis, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un conflit entre deux formes, c'était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça d'en apprivoiser une. Il doutait que l'emblème des serpentards corresponde réellement au caractère de son filleul, il en parlerait à Remus, une recherche dans la bibliothèque des Black s'imposait.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis avec ça, on va trouver une explication. » Il regarda l'heure puis adressa un sourire malicieux à l'adolescent. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger des crêpes ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les talents culinaires du maraudeur frôlaient la catastrophe. « A une condition, on les fait à deux, à la moldu. » Peut-être parviendrait-il à limiter les dégâts. Ils passèrent donc l'heure suivante à chahuter dans la cuisine, mettant autant de farine à côté que dans le plat, repêcher des coquilles d'œuf rebelles et se battre pour la possession du fouet « Laisse moi faire, t'en mets partout ! » ou éponger les éclaboussures de lait dans la bonne humeur.

Harry terminait de nettoyer les dégâts quand le sortilège d'alarme se déclencha, indiquant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner à la limite des barrières magiques. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappait à la porte, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui haussa les épaules, les autres alertes ne s'étaient pas déclenchées. Harry alla ouvrir, l'animagus sous forme canine sur les talons. La première réflexion qu'il se fit en découvrant leur visiteur fut que si un lion avait pu prendre forme humaine, il lui aurait certainement ressemblé. L'homme possédait une crinière fauve, des sourcils broussailleux et une carrure massive et athlétique, il regarda Sirius d'un air méfiant et se présenta en tendant la main à Harry. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mr Potter, je suis Rufus Scrimgeour, premier ministre de la magie. » L'adolescent contint sa surprise et l'invita à entrer.

« Le directeur Dumbledore m'a informé que vous aviez besoin d'une baguette de remplacement, j'ai jugé opportun de vous la remettre en mains propres. » Il sortit une boite rectangulaire de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Une robe de bataille doublée de fourrure, nota Harry distraitement, le ministre semblait suivre la même règle de vie que Maugrey Fol-Œil, vigilance constante. Il le remercia et proposa à l'homme de prendre le thé, par courtoisie. Il refusa, prétextant un emploi du temps très chargé mais ses yeux vifs le jaugèrent longuement, sans qu'il fasse mine de partir. Harry se retint de se trémousser, mal à l'aise.

« Pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez perdu votre baguette Monsieur Potter ? » Il lui resservit la même fable qu'à Dumbledore, tachant de garder ses défenses mentales actives au cas où. « Ah… Oui, sale histoire que cette perturbation magique, sale histoire… Surtout en ces temps déjà troublés. » Il secoua sa crinière léonine et se décida à prendre le chemin de la sortie. Une fois sur le palier, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'adolescent. « Le monde sorcier a les yeux tournés vers vous Harry Potter, j'espère pouvoir vous compter parmi nos alliés dans cette guerre. » Il lui répondit avec une froideur contenue. « Nous verrons en temps voulu Monsieur le Premier Ministre, je suis encore élève à Poudlard. », « Oui, bien sûr… » Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et salua Harry d'un geste vif.

« Les politiciens… » Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu auquel il répondit en grimaçant, pas étonnant que Dumbledore ait été réticent à contacter le ministère, il ne devait pas aimer qu'on essaie de lui voler son golden boy… Harry soupira avant de tourner son regard vers la boîte. Il s'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et l'ouvrit délicatement. La baguette se trouvait dans un écrin de soie violette, Harry se saisit de la note qui l'accompagnait : _Bois d'if, 27,5cm, crin de sombral, de l'atelier Gregorovitch._

L'adolescent regarda l'ouvrage d'un air dubitatif, un crin de sombral ? Il tendit tout de même la main et fit courir ses doigts sur la surface boisée. L'if était tiède et agréable au toucher, il retint son souffle et la souleva. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'une vague de magie le traversait. Il la sentit affluer et refluer de la baguette, comme si elles faisaient connaissance l'une avec l'autre, lui laissant une impression étrange. Une part de lui voulait jeter l'objet dans un mouvement d'humeur capricieuse, ce n'était pas SA baguette, mais il y avait aussi un sentiment de confort froid. Une sorte de plaisir amer, teinté de nostalgie. Il se perdit dans le tourbillon de sensations contradictoires, quelque chose lui disait qu'utiliser cette baguette était mal, mais il la voulait, elle l'appelait. Cet état d'esprit, Harry l'avait déjà ressentit, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler à quelle occasion.

« Et si on mangeait ? Tu joueras avec ta baguette autant que tu voudras après. » Sirius le sortit de ses pensées en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Les joues de l'adolescent se colorèrent légèrement au sous-entendu, pourtant ses yeux restèrent fixés dans le vague alors qu'il glissait l'instrument dans sa poche. Il dut faire un effort pour sourire aux blagues potaches de son parrain alors qu'ils mangeaient.

Ils profitèrent ensuite du fait qu'Harry était à nouveau armé pour travailler les sortilèges et passèrent l'après-midi à revoir ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard. Ces révisions permirent à l'adolescent de s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle baguette. Dumbledore avait raison, elle répondait à ses attentes aussi bien que la première, même si elle semblait demander un peu plus de volonté pour être maniée. Elle ne rechignait pas à exécuter les sorts comme celle de Ron avait pu le faire quand il avait dû la changer en troisième année, mais elle semblait plus brutale.

Il devait exécuter des mouvements de poignet délicats sous peine d'obtenir un peu plus que le résultat prévu, comme d'envoyer Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ses expelliarmus au lieu de juste le désarmer. Harry se sentait revenu quelques années en arrière, quand, à douze ans, il avait appris le sort et n'était pas capable de maîtriser sa force. S'il avait pu discipliner sa magie rebelle à l'époque, il y parviendrait une nouvelle fois et en temps de guerre un peu de puissance brute supplémentaire ne faisait pas de mal. L'enthousiasme chaleureux de son ancienne arme lui manquait tout de même, celle-ci paraissait plus ambitieuse… plus serpentarde, si on pouvait appliquer ce genre de qualificatif à une baguette. Harry se demanda si cette différence venait de l'ingrédient utilisé pour le cœur. Il pensa à Voldemort et sa propre plume de phénix. Probablement pas.

Le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et c'est un Harry épuisé qui rejoignit sa chambre bien après le coucher de soleil. Même la soirée avait comporté une forme d'enseignement, Remus lui racontait des anecdotes sur différentes situations dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé et interrogeait l'adolescent sur les sorts à employer dans de tels cas, faisant appel à sa mémoire et son imagination. Il étouffa un bâillement et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'air frais lui arracha un frisson, la température restait bien en dessous des normales saisonnières et la brume masquait les étoiles. Les détraqueurs. Comme si la simple nouvelle de Son retour ne suffisait pas à miner le moral des sorciers.

Que faisait Voldemort en ce moment même ? Harry rêvait de lui toutes les nuits maintenant, mais ses visions ne lui apprenaient pas grand-chose sur les plans de l'ennemi. Le mage noir semblait maussade et n'accordait que peu d'intérêt à ses réunions, son ennui faisait presque sourire le survivant. Il avait une façon très humaine de l'exprimer, il levait les yeux au ciel, soupirait et semblait parfois chercher l'heure du regard sur une montre invisible. Harry n'était pas fâché que sa fureur se soit calmée, sa cicatrice l'avait fait souffrir près de vingt-quatre heures consécutives quand Voldemort s'était rendu compte de sa fuite. Il grogna. Cette douleur-ci ne semblait pas avoir de contre-sort et n'était pas l'œuvre de Dumbledore... Cependant cette langueur commençait à l'irriter, il partageait sa fatigue et son attention la journée en pâtissait.

Il referma lentement la fenêtre, le seul événement de la nuit dernière avait été le retour triomphal de Bellatrix, elle avait trouvé Karkaroff et se faisait une joie de raconter les détails de sa mort à son maître adoré. Son air choqué et déçu valait tout l'or du monde quand Voldemort l'avait coupée et chassée d'un geste vague, pour toute félicitation, elle avait eu droit à un « C'est bien. » Bien fait pour elle, la « favorite » auto-proclamée du Lord. Harry grimaça, ce qu'il pouvait la détester. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été capable de la tuer au département des mystères. Sa main se figea sur la poignée. Il savait à quoi correspondait ce qu'il avait ressenti en saisissant sa nouvelle baguette. Il s'agissait de la même envie impure qui l'avait envahi en jetant le doloris.

Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et tâcha de se ressaisir. Ça n'avait rien à voir. On ne pouvait pas comparer un objet à un sort de magie noire impardonnable, il n'existait pas de baguette foncièrement mauvaise. Quand bien-même, ce n'était pas la baguette qui faisait le sorcier, il n'allait pas se laisser influencer et se tourner vers les arts sombres juste à cause de ça. Il se secoua, il y avait sans doute une explication logique qui n'avait rien à voir. Encore des recherches à faire, il ignorait tant de choses... Harry alla se coucher, la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il les rouvrit sur une porte en bois sombre. Il eut le temps de reconnaître l'entrée de la salle de réunion du manoir serpentard avant que Voldemort ne la fasse claquer contre le mur d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Apparemment l'humeur du mage n'était pas au beau fixe cette nuit. Il traversa la moitié de la salle d'un pas vif et pivota sur ses talons dans un tournoiement de robes pour toiser ses mangemorts. Alors seulement Harry remarqua qu'il tenait un parchemin dans sa main droite. Il regretta de ne pouvoir baisser les yeux pour voir ce qui était écrit dessus, il partageait le corps de Voldemort, comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'avait plus eu de vision d'un point de vue extérieur depuis que l'homme avait retrouvé son enveloppe charnelle. Un détail qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ses rêves trafiqués du département des mystères d'ailleurs.

Il se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le mage noir n'avait pas convoqué tous ses serviteurs, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Harry fronça les sourcils mentalement, d'ordinaire, il les aurait amené dans la petite salle de réunion, prévoyait-il d'en appeler d'autres après ou avait-il raté le début de l'assemblée ? Cette dernière option semblait la plus probable compte tenu de l'heure, mais Voldemort ne quittait jamais la salle lui-même pour aller chercher quelque chose, il envoyait Queudver ou un autre de ses larbins. D'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ? Harry ne l'avait pas vu non plus la nuit dernière, il devait être parti fureter quelque part. A priori, il avait aussi raté les explications puisque les mangemorts se décalèrent sans un mot quand Voldemort leva sa baguette. « _Apparaît. _» prononça-t-il en fourchelangue, dévoilant un pentacle à ses pieds. Encore un mot de passe recherché…

Harry examina rapidement le dessin, il semblait être tracé avec un terreau noir cette fois et le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait à l'intérieur, entre deux pointes. Cette partie comportait deux lignes au lieu d'une, comme une protection supplémentaire. S'il avait pu, l'adolescent aurait soupiré, il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur ces rituels, pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait assister à l'ouverture de l'enfer et ne s'apercevoir de rien. Il espérait tout de même que ce n'était pas dans les objectifs de Voldemort. Il releva les yeux, enfin son hôte le fit pour lui et observa les mangemorts se placer sur la bordure du cercle, sans y pénétrer, un à chaque pointe et un entre chacune d'elles. Leurs capuches rabattues masquaient leurs identités, étaient-ils puissants ? A quoi servait leur présence ?

Quand tous furent immobiles et que le silence retomba sur la salle, Voldemort déroula le parchemin, offrant à Harry un bref aperçu de ce qui y était écrit et dont il ne comprit pas un mot. L'alphabet était latin mais la langue semblait être espagnole, il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'attendait à ce que le mage le lise à voix haute mais il leva sa baguette et l'enflamma, ce fut seulement quand les flammes lui léchèrent la main qu'il commença à réciter. L'incantation arracha un frisson mental à Harry bien qu'il ne sache pas ce dont elle parlait. Ses yeux, ceux de Voldemort, étaient fixés sur le feu, il ne ressentait aucune brûlure et quelque chose lui disait que le Lord non plus. Son manque de connaissance sur ce qui se déroulait frustrait le gryffondor. A la périphérie de son champ de vision, il distinguait toujours les mangemorts figés, leurs bras croisés, à quoi servaient-ils ?

L'air se chargeait de magie, Harry pouvait le sentir aux frissons qui parcouraient l'épiderme de son hôte mais il ne distinguait aucun autre effet visible. Il sentait aussi l'excitation l'envahir, quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, l'adolescent soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait de ce que Voldemort attendait ces derniers jours. Quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'il patiente et mette de côté ses autres projets. Suffisamment important pour qu'il ne le mentionne dans aucune de ses réunions. En tout cas pas dans celles auxquelles Harry avait assisté.

Enfin, une masse noire se forma au centre du pentagramme, elle ressemblait à une énorme larve de goudron et se tordait sur elle-même. Son corps se tassa sur lui-même et deux sortes de bras munis de mains crochues s'en détachèrent. Elle paraissait lutter contre le sortilège et Harry sentit Voldemort se tendre sous la concentration. Il observa la scène avec un mélange de fascination et de dégoût. La créature essayait de détruire son propre corps, ses griffes plongeaient dans le reste de sa masse et la déchirait, mais elle se reformait aussitôt et la transformation se poursuivait.

Une gueule aux crocs noirs luisant se forma bientôt et elle poussa un hurlement désespéré. Sa voix résonnait comme l'écho glacé d'un autre monde. Les griffes se portèrent à sa gorge d'un geste vain alors que l'invocation touchait à sa fin. Des pattes arrière la fixèrent au sol et stoppèrent ses mouvements convulsifs, elle se ramassa sur elle-même et fit face à Voldemort, tournant sa colère vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose de félin dans sa posture, mais les yeux qui s'ouvrirent quand le mage noir se tut brillaient d'une intelligence aiguë. Son regard harponna le sien et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle le voyait lui, derrière les pupilles de Voldemort. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se dégagea brutalement de ses draps emmêlés et courut dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Ses mains se crispaient spasmodiquement sur la faïence et son corps était agité de tremblements violents. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Que comptait en faire le seigneur des ténèbres ? Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'être là en tout cas. Si Harry n'avait pas connu la prophétie, il aurait croisé les doigts pour qu'elle dévore le mage noir. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait besoin des mangemorts… Non, il aurait utilisé des moldus si ça avait été le cas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et se traîna péniblement jusqu'au lavabo. Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet livide aux yeux cernés et agrandis par l'effroi. Il était presque sûr que la créature l'avait vu.

Harry retourna dans la chambre et se saisit du livre sur les animagus que Sirius lui avait prêté le matin-même. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne les comprenne vraiment, ses pensées revenaient vers le monstre. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient peu à peu, il se força à garder la tête froide. La chose n'avait pas l'air foncièrement mauvaise, réalisa-t-il, ce qui l'avait rendu malade était le rituel en lui-même, la souffrance de la bête. Le sentiment d'assister à un acte contre-nature. A quel genre de jeu jouait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vaincre la mort une fois ne lui avait-il pas suffi ? Le regard jaune de la créature continuait de le hanter. Quand le soleil se leva, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se rendormir.

Le vendredi arriva finalement sans qu'Harry en sache plus sur son rêve. La nuit suivante, il n'avait vu qu'un compte-rendu de réunion barbant durant lequel Voldemort n'avait pas fait allusion une seule fois au rituel. Le survivant n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait vu, faute d'informations réelles sur le sujet et sa cicatrice s'était tenue tranquille également. Quoi qu'il se soit passé après son réveil, cela avait dû se dérouler selon les plans du mage noir et il ignorait s'il devait s'en inquiéter. La gazette ne mentionnait pas d'attaque non plus. Si Sirius et Remus remarquèrent son trouble, ils ne firent pas de commentaire et l'entraînement se poursuivit. Harry était soulagé que la légilimencie ait été mise de côté au profit des sorts de protection. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il tenait réellement à garder le secret, mais l'idée d'évoquer la créature le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si cela revenait à violer une promesse. Il se trouva ridicule et se promit de faire des recherches dès que possible. Il allait en passer du temps à la bibliothèque à la rentrée...

Penser à la bibliothèque lui rappela qu'il devait voir Hermione le soir même chez les Weasley, retrouver ses amis le distrairait sûrement. Le moment de partir arriva rapidement et il sentit un pincement au cœur en quittant Sirius. Harry se morigéna, il le reverrait dans quelques jours, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il pourrait revenir chez Remus pour le reste des vacances. Il se demanda si ses meilleurs amis le prendraient mal, après tout, ils ignoraient que son parrain était toujours en vie. Il haussa les épaules. Ils ne s'étaient même pas donnés la peine de lui envoyer de leurs nouvelles…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	7. A Weasel's Tale Part1

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Harry s'est réveillé un matin avec une furieuse envie de changer de faction, Voldemort dans un accès de bonté lui ouvre les portes de son manoir. Là, Harry découvre que le voile n'a pas tué Sirius et le retrouve accompagné de Remus. Seulement, tous ces changements de caractère sont le résultat d'un tour de magie, au sens propre. Au matin du troisième jour, les effets se sont estompés, tout le monde est revenu à la raison et a repris son rôle de gentil/méchant, ne reste plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences...

Reviews : Merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui ont pris la peine de review, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux, voici la suite !  
**Adenoide** : L'omniprésence de Dumbledore est agaçante n'est-ce pas ? Harry trouve aussi ! Pour ce qui est de devenir vampire, je dirais que Voldemort cherche l'immortalité sans les inconvénients du type sensibilité au soleil, besoin de sang... De fait, on peut tuer un vampire, Voldemort voudrait être à la fois immortel et invincible. Quant à Harry, si on lui donne le choix, je ne suis pas certaine que l'immortalité l'intéresse.  
**Naifu-Sasu** : Un indice : Harry compare la température à un printemps anglais parce que c'est ce qu'il connaît le mieux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont des animaux qui vivent en Angleterre de nos jours. :)

Merci à **Dryame** pour la correction,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : A weasel's tale part.1

Harry fit quelques pas pour se débarrasser de la sensation du transplanage. Ses oreilles sifflaient en signe de protestation et le reste de son corps donnait l'impression d'avoir été passé dans un rouleau compresseur. Malgré tout, cela restait le mode de transport sorcier rapide le moins désagréable. Il soupira, peut-être s'y habituerait-il à la longue. Peut-être qu'un jour il sortirait d'une cheminée en atterrissant sur ses pieds aussi… Ses yeux se promenèrent sur le paysage alentour. Le Terrier. Il lui sembla qu'il n'y était pas venu depuis une éternité. Pourtant la maison à l'architecture improbable n'avait guère changé, le désordre dans la cour non plus et il haussa les sourcils en direction d'une poule qui le toisait du haut de la clôture.

Remus qui l'accompagnait se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec précaution, pour ne pas buter dans une des nombreuses paires de bottes. Harry le rejoignit alors qu'il frappait à la porte. Une chevelure rousse apparut aussitôt dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, suivie du bruit d'une chaîne qu'on détache.

« Tu n'as pas posé la question… » La voix fatiguée d'Arthur Weasley leur parvint du salon.

« Mais enfin ce sont Remus et Harry, chéri ! » Molly s'essuya les mains nerveusement sur son tablier. « Entrez, entrez, le dîner sera bientôt prêt. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Remus et lui demanda s'il restait pour le repas, mais il déclina tant bien que mal l'invitation. La maîtresse de maison plissa les lèvres un instant et se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire chaleureux pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Bonjour… Madame Weasley. » La salua-t-il avec difficulté, écrasé par l'étreinte maternelle. Au bout d'une minute, qui parut durer une éternité, elle se recula et passa la tête dans l'escalier pour crier à Ron de descendre.

Le rouquin apparut quelques secondes plus tard, seul, il lui donna l'accolade avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident qui rendit perplexe le brun. D'un signe de main, il l'empêcha de commenter et désigna l'escalier. « Je vais montrer sa chambre à Harry maman. » Molly acquiesça avec empressement et les poussa presque en direction des marches. « Tu dormiras dans celle de Fred et George. Ils ont déménagé sur le chemin de traverse maintenant, tu sais. » Poursuivit Ron d'une voix laconique.

Arrivés à destination, il ferma la porte et s'assit lourdement sur l'un des lits, faisant grincer les ressorts. Harry prit place à ses côtés et attendit. « Tu… as dû remarquer qu'Hermione n'est pas là. » Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Le brun resta silencieux mais lui fit signe de poursuivre. « On s'est… disputés. » Il s'interrompit encore. « Non, le mot est faible. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle est restée dehors jusqu'à ce que maman accepte de la faire transplaner chez ses parents. C'était la semaine dernière. Elle n'a même pas envoyé un hibou depuis. » Il afficha un air misérable. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

Le roux fit mine d'examiner une brûlure sur le mur. Il se décida finalement à répondre. « C'est de ma faute, tu sais le week-end dernier, il y a eu le machin avec la magie… Ça a rendu tout le monde dingue. J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Un truc vraiment moche, ne m'oblige pas à te raconter en détails s'il te plaît… » Il rit faiblement. « Tu te souviens de la fois où elle a giflé Malefoy ? J'te jure que c'était rien à côté de celle qu'elle m'a mise. » Il se racla la gorge et se tut, laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce.

Harry froissait le couvre-lit avec ses doigts. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réconforter son ami, mais il ne parvenait pas à forcer les mots à franchir ses lèvres. En vérité, il était en colère contre Ron lui aussi, contre Hermione également dans une moindre mesure. Il leur en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles pendant le mois de juillet et l'égoïsme du roux lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il allait alors qu'il était censé être en deuil, pas d'excuses rien, c'est à peine s'il lui avait dit bonjour. La première chose qu'il faisait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, c'était de lui raconter ses problèmes. Harry pouvait comprendre que le départ d'Hermione l'ait miné, mais enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se chamaillaient ! La jeune fille finirait par lui pardonner.

« Dumbledore a dit que tu ne resterais pas au Terrier… » Le roux avait l'air encore plus malheureux si c'était possible. Comme un enfant puni. Harry se morigéna. « Hum… Non, je repars chez Remus, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer Sa mort, tu sais… », « Ah…» Un soupir déçu, pas de paroles de réconfort, rien. Égoïste. « Mais tu restes quand même tout le week-end ? » Son visage s'éclaira quand le survivant répondit par l'affirmative. Le silence retomba entre eux.

Tous deux accueillirent avec soulagement l'appel à table venant de la cuisine. Ils redescendirent et saluèrent Remus qui luttait pour échapper à Molly et s'en aller. Harry sursauta quand une tornade rousse vint se loger dans ses bras, Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue sans plus de cérémonie avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille au passage à propos de fleurs horribles, ce qui ajouta à sa confusion. Il releva les yeux vers Bill qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et souriait d'un air entendu. L'aîné des Weasley portait toujours sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croc et ses cheveux longs, mais semblait s'être assagi, son regard brillait. Il hocha la tête en direction de la cuisine à son intention.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la pièce, son esprit s'embruma un peu plus, Fleur Delacour se tenait devant l'évier et faisait la vaisselle en agitant sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre. En l'entendant approcher, la demi-vélane se retourna et lui fit un sourire éclatant qui l'obligea à se raccrocher au dossier d'une chaise. Il avait oublié à quel point son charme était agressif. « Arry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Et comme Gabrielle va être contente, elle aussi ! Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! » Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si elle était au Terrier, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle pouffa comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle. « Mais non, tu la verras l'été prochain ! » Elle s'interrompit, la bouche en cœur. « Ce n'est pas possible, personne ne t'a prévenu ? » Il secoua la tête négativement. « Fleur et moi allons nous marier. » Ce fut Bill qui répondit derrière lui et la blonde lui adressa un sourire encore plus éblouissant. Harry lutta pour garder sa contenance et les félicita tous les deux.

Mr et Mme Weasley les rejoignirent et il surprit le regard noir de la matrone pour sa future belle-fille. Apparemment l'union n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Arthur se contenta de leur adresser un sourire paternel, il semblait soucieux et avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Avec le retour de Ginny, qui foudroya elle aussi Fleur du regard, nota Harry, ils étaient sept à table, ils purent donc dîner à l'intérieur. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le temps anormalement froid et le repas se passa d'une manière relativement calme. Fleur roucoulait sur son bonheur futur et celui de revoir « le héros qui a sauvé la vie de sa petite sœur », lui racontait ses vacances et critiquait à mots couverts le Terrier. Bill devait parfois la pousser du coude discrètement, dans ces cas là, elle rosissait et changeait de sujet. A priori, ils s'étaient rencontrés à Gringotts, où ils travaillaient tous les deux et elle était venue faire plus ample connaissance avec ses futurs beaux-parents.

Derrière les fioritures de son discours et sa condescendance, elle semblait avoir mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et faire véritablement des efforts pour s'intégrer. Bien sûr son humilité restait relative, mais comparé à la pimbêche qui critiquait Poudlard à pleine voix et s'entourait d'un harem, il y avait une nette amélioration. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle forçait moins sur son charme naturel, il se demanda dans quelle mesure c'était dû à sa condition de vélane et se promit de trouver le courage de l'interroger sur le sujet pendant le week-end.

La conversation fût soigneusement gardée sur des terrains neutres et personne ne mentionna la guerre, même quand la sortie sur le chemin de traverse fût évoquée. Molly se contenta d'indiquer qu'ils iraient le lendemain matin en voiture, tous ensemble et qu'elle voulait être rentrée avant le déjeuner. Ginny lui précisa discrètement qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule du ministère et pas un des nouveaux jouets de son père. Harry en fût soulagé, il se souvenait encore assez bien de la Ford Anglia. Il en profita pour détailler la rouquine à la dérobée, elle avait grandi et devait même être un peu plus grande que lui. Ce détail le fit grogner intérieurement, Ron aussi avait fait sa poussée de croissance, il allait finir par être surnommé « le nain de gryffondor » à ce rythme. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et elle était plus belle que mignonne maintenant, son frère n'avait pas fini de menacer les autres garçons de Poudlard. L'idée le fit sourire et elle lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son assiette.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il referma la porte de sa chambre. Les Weasley avaient été comme une famille pour lui mais l'année passée et l'irruption de l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa vie avaient peu à peu instauré un gouffre entre eux. Il se mordit les lèvres, peut-être que cette distance avait toujours été présente mais qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusque là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir derrière leurs gestes des calculs égoïstes et derrière encore, l'ombre de Dumbledore tirant les ficelles. Il jeta un regard sombre à son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Le repas l'avait mis mal à l'aise, sous les conversations banales, la tension était palpable. Une partie de celle-ci tenait à la présence de Fleur, encore mal acceptée, à la guerre bien-sûr, mais il avait aussi surpris des regards dans sa direction, des hésitations révélatrices dans la conversation. Lui-même avait gardé le silence, sauf pour répondre au babillage de la demi-vélane. Il se prépara pour dormir et chassa ces réflexions de son esprit. Peut-être devenait-il juste paranoïaque. Il ricana silencieusement en se glissant sous les draps, _vigilance __constante_.

Une odeur de pain chaud le réveilla, suivie quelques minutes plus tard de deux coups légers contre la porte. « Bonjour Arry ! » Fleur entra, un plateau garni de viennoiseries, flottant à ses côtés. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'elle s'installait au bout de son lit sans plus de cérémonie. Il lui rendit son salut et décida d'ignorer la blonde en faveur du petit-déjeuner qu'elle apportait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle profita de l'absence de Bill pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur sa belle-famille. Il fut obligé de rire à certaines de ses remarques, elle n'avait pas tord dans le fond. Le Terrier _était _une ferme aménagée, mais avec son ton scandalisé, elle en faisait un taudis inhabitable. Ce n'était pas si terrible, quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr non plus de supporter de vivre avec une goule. Il se demandait pourquoi les Weasley ne la chassaient pas, ce ne devait pas être bien compliqué, la créature ne semblait pas bien dangereuse. Juste bruyante. Comment était-elle arrivée là d'ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un leur ait vendu la maison alors qu'elle l'occupait. Peut-être y avait-il un secret de famille là-dessous, Ron n'y avait jamais fait allusion.

Une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissée entre-ouverte. Il s'agissait de Ginny, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en apercevant Fleur. « On part dans une heure, tu devrais te dépêcher Harry. » signala-t-elle sèchement avant de repartir. La demi-vélane jeta un regard dédaigneux dans la direction qu'elle avait prise et se leva gracieusement pour le laisser se préparer. Harry se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois et attrapa son sac pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin, tous devaient déjà être au rez-de-chaussée, il se demanda quelle heure il était.

Une fois prêt, il descendit ramener le plateau repas dans la cuisine et saluer le reste de la famille Weasley. Son intuition se confirma, il avait été réveillé en dernière minute et tous l'attendaient pour partir. Il réprima un grognement de mauvaise humeur et les suivit jusqu'à une voiture qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille. Il s'agissait d'un des véhicules que le ministère utilisait pour les déplacements discrets, il constata avec surprise qu'ils avaient même droit à un chauffeur. Ron soupira de contentement à côté de lui, il se sentait certainement privilégié. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa d'un coup de coude pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière, les deux adolescents la suivirent et Mr et Mrs Weasley prirent place à l'avant. Bill et Fleur ne les accompagnaient pas et leur firent signe de la main.

Ils voyageaient en silence quand Arthur se retourna brusquement vers Harry. « J'ai failli oublier ! Ta lettre est arrivée ce matin, Harry, je crois que la première avait été perdue. Enfin, c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit. Tiens. » Il sortit une enveloppe un peu froissée de sa poche et lui tendit. Le brun l'ouvrit et un badge brillant tomba sur ses genoux en plus du parchemin contenant la liste habituelle. Il le ramassa et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, s'attirant le regard envieux de Ron. « La vache ! T'as été nommé capitaine ! C'est toi qui va nous diriger cette année ! Enfin… si tu m'acceptes dans l'équipe… » Le roux lui fit un grand sourire. Harry le lui rendit, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Bien sûr la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir, après tout, il aimait le quidditch, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait moins de temps libre pour s'entraîner. Cette nomination voulait aussi dire que Dumbledore ne comptait pas le préparer plus que ça aux combats à venir, il n'aurait pas surchargé son emploi du temps sinon. Il se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre en ruminant.

Après un temps de trajet qui parût interminable à Harry, ils arrivèrent devant le chaudron baveur. Une silhouette massive et familière les y attendait, Hagrid serait leur escorte semblait-il. Dumbledore avait sûrement dû batailler pour l'imposer au lieu d'une équipe d'aurors. L'adolescent haussa les épaules, l'une ou l'autre option l'indifférait. Il salua tout de même chaleureusement le demi-géant. Le spectacle qui les attendait quand le mur de l'arrière-cour s'ouvrit, fit s'ouvrir sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Le chemin de traverse semblait avoir fait un bond en arrière dans le temps. La joyeuse effervescence lors de sa visite une semaine auparavant n'était plus qu'un souvenir et les allées s'étaient couvertes d'affiches à l'effigie des mangemorts recherchés. On ne voyait plus que des amulettes de protection et autres bijoux aux propriétés douteuses sur les étals ou dans les paniers de marchands ambulants. Mr Weasley grogna : « Ah si j'étais en service… ces maudits charlatans ! », Molly lui fit écho avec un bruit de gorge dégoûté. « Allons, restez bien groupés, on va commencer par les robes. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à coups de coudes jusque chez Madame Guipure pour constater avec déplaisir que la boutique était bondée. Arthur soupira, excédé, il espérait que la visite ne durerait pas trop longtemps pour pouvoir retourner au ministère. Hagrid proposa de « surveiller les petits. » pendant qu'ils allaient chercher les livres. L'affaire fut décidée et le couple Weasley partit en direction de Fleury et Bott. Ce ne fut qu'une fois disparus au coin de la rue qu'Harry réalisa qu'ils ne lui avaient pas demandé de payer sa part ou même s'il avait besoin de retirer de l'argent. Connaissant l'état de leurs finances, cela lui parût louche. Il voulut demander ce qu'il en était à Ron mais un éclat de voix attira son attention.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'accent hautain de Narcissa Malefoy, suivit de celui de Draco qui lui répondait avec agacement. Quelque chose ne convenait pas avec la robe qu'il était en train d'essayer visiblement. Harry se tourna vers ses amis, Ron trépignait mais ne semblait pas encore avoir fait le lien entre la longueur de la file d'attente et sa némésis de Serpentard mais Ginny avait serré les poings. Draco finit par surgir de l'arrière-boutique dans un tournoiement de robes aux manches trop longues. Il se planta devant un miroir et se retourna, sûrement pour se plaindre, mais ce faisant, il aperçut les trois gryffondors et se figea. Il se reprit rapidement et leur adressa un rictus méprisant. « Weasley, Weaslette et Potty… Dumbledore te laisse encore sortir sans collier le balafré ? », « Il faut croire Malefoy. Et toi ? Pas trop mal à l'avant-bras ? Ça ne doit pas être simple d'essayer tes robes en publique. » Il jeta un regard significatif à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres.

Ils se donnèrent la réplique un moment jusqu'à ce que Ron perde son calme et ne traite franchement le blond de mangemort. Quand la mère de Draco et Madame Guipure arrivèrent, ils avaient sorti les baguettes, le ton de leur voix escaladant et faisant reculer les autres clients. Narcissa les toisa, les lèvres plissées et fit signe à la couturière de s'occuper des manches de la robe en vitesse, ce qui força le serpentard à ranger son arme avec un grognement agacé. Harry et Ginny parvinrent avec difficulté à obtenir la même chose de Ron et ils attendirent que les Malefoy finissent leurs achats dans un silence de plomb.

Le survivant en profita pour examiner Draco plus attentivement. Toutes ces années d'inimités lui avaient appris à reconnaître le moindre de ses changements d'humeur, sous le masque aristocrate et il pouvait dire que le blond était tendu. Bien sûr, il pouvait être affecté par la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais il s'agissait d'un de leurs échanges d'insultes ordinaire. Sa posture raide et sa main crispée sur le bord du comptoir juraient avec son air ennuyé et il paraissait avoir du mal à garder son regard fixe. Sa mère semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi, elle se pencha vers son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas, mais qui fit changer Draco de posture.

Le magasin parut reprendre vie quand ils sortirent, comme si tous avaient retenu leur souffle. Ron partit aussitôt dans une de ses diatribes contre les Malefoy et la magie noire qu'aucun de ses deux compagnons n'écouta. Presque une heure plus tard, Harry gémit intérieurement en se dirigeant vers la caisse, il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans un magasin de vêtements avant au moins un an, c'était juré ! Lui n'avait acheté que quelques robes pour l'école, que Madame Guipure lui avait appris à ajuster pour quand il ferait enfin sa poussée de croissance. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il en aurait besoin cette année, il espérait qu'elle avait raison… Par contre, Ron avait eu besoin d'une garde-robe complète… Il passa la main sur la surface boisée du comptoir distraitement et sursauta. Il réitéra son geste en s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs. La plaque était bosselée. Il compta quatre dépressions. Sur une intuition, il passa le pouce sous le rebord et en trouva une cinquième. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu…?

Harry mit la question de côté, peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Ils retrouvèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley dans l'allée et poursuivirent leurs achats. La visite chez l'apothicaire fut sommaire, Harry et Ron n'ayant plus potions à la rentrée, et ils parvinrent finalement devant la boutique de Fred et George. Malgré la grimace choquée de Molly face à certaines affiches se moquant ouvertement des mangemorts, l'humeur du groupe s'améliora sensiblement. Les jumeaux avaient fait du bon travail avec l'argent du tournoi et le magasin était bondé. Harry y retrouva certaines des inventions qui faisaient déjà leur succès à Poudlard comme les pastilles de gerbe ou les crèmes canari et une quantité de nouveautés que les deux propriétaires lui fournirent avec plaisir. Ils refusèrent de le faire payer et il promit de leur faire de la publicité à l'école. Leur enthousiasme lui avait manqué et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux mais Molly tenait absolument à rentrer avant l'heure du repas.

La visite avait même réussi à dérider Ron qui se montra presque aimable pendant le trajet de retour. Ils bavardèrent quidditch et évoquèrent la rentrée prochaine, planifiant déjà les sélections. Le roux comptait postuler en tant que gardien et Ginny lui signala qu'elle comptait y participer aussi en tant que poursuiveuse. Une fois de retour au Terrier, ils continuèrent à parler stratégie et firent quelques matchs amicaux, ce qui acheva de mettre Harry de bonne humeur. Voler sur son balai lui avait manqué aussi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	8. A Weasel's Tale Part2

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Harry s'est réveillé un matin avec une furieuse envie de changer de faction, Voldemort dans un accès de bonté lui ouvre les portes de son manoir. Là, Harry découvre que le voile n'a pas tué Sirius et le retrouve accompagné de Remus. Seulement, tous ces changements de caractère sont le résultat d'un tour de magie, au sens propre. Au matin du troisième jour, les effets se sont estompés, tout le monde est revenu à la raison et a repris son rôle de gentil/méchant, ne reste plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences...

Reviews : Merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui ont pris la peine de review, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux, voici la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été un peu débordée par mes examens, plus deux/trois imprévus. Un grand merci à **Dryame** pour la correction !

Draco vélane ou vampire ? On en saura plus bientôt, c'est promis ! C'est clair que Harry et Tom ne nous ferons pas d'enfants demain (ni après-demain d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry soit enchanté à l'idée d'être enceinte... Tom encore moins !) mais mine de rien Harry rêve de Voldemort tous les soirs, qui sait ce qu'il voit ? Quant aux Weasley, la rumeur dit que Dumbledore n'est pas avare... à savoir si l'argent vient de son compte ou pas... Ginny est pour l'instant casée avec Dean, mais rien de sérieux. En tout cas, pas de Drainny en vue. Moi aussi je serais retournée vers Tom le plus tôt possible ! Alala Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent beaucoup à écrire.

Note : Dans ce chapitre, il sera fait mention de "coven", pour la petite histoire, c'est le nom sous lequel on désignait les communautés de sorcières au moyen-âge et plus particulièrement en Angleterre.

Voilà, voilà,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : A Weasel's Tale Part.2

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Sa main vola jusqu'à ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et il ferma les yeux, écoutant son sang battre contre ses tempes. Il se sentait vivant. Son éclair de feu vibrait toujours, lui aussi, contre la paume de son autre main, semblant en demander encore. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie d'enfourcher le balai et de partir loin de tout, voler sans s'arrêter, toujours plus vite. Il soupira et battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour réajuster sa vision. Il étira ensuite ses muscles un à un et se releva péniblement. Il aurait tout le temps de jouer au quidditch à Poudlard.

Il sourit à Bill en franchissant la porte du Terrier, ce dernier était plongé dans un parchemin au sceau de Gringotts mais lui rendit son geste avec chaleur. Harry poursuivit son parcours au travers de la maison jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'il monta avec précaution. Il avait beau savoir que tout tenait par magie, poser le pied sur les marches tordues l'inquiétait toujours un peu. Il se demanda si Neville était déjà venu ici, l'adolescent maladroit en aurait probablement eu des sueurs froides. En plus, le bois grinçait sous son poids. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le plafond, là où la goule dormait. Pourvu qu'il ne la réveille pas. Le reste de la famille, sauf Ron et Ginny, toujours dans le champ, se trouvait dans le jardin et seule Molly semblait pouvoir calmer la créature.

Il parvint finalement à la salle de bain sans encombres et, le dos appuyé contre le battant, savoura le silence quelques secondes. Il se fraya ensuite un chemin jusqu'à la baignoire tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements. Comme à chaque fois, il s'arrêta devant les robinets, une main sur le front et l'air perplexe. Le tout ressemblait à une version miniature de la salle de bain des préfets et comme là-bas, il se retrouvait obligé d'ouvrir les vannes au hasard, croisant les doigts pour obtenir la bonne combinaison. L'adolescent soupçonnait les robinets de changer de rôle à chaque bain, toutes les fois où il avait cru comprendre lesquels correspondaient à quoi, le lendemain, plus rien ne lui obéissait. Il haussa les épaules.

L'eau aussi le détendait à coup sûr, malgré l'expérience du tournoi des trois sorciers. Pourtant, il semblait que ses deux formes animagus possibles ne soient ni aquatique, ni pourvues d'ailes… Harry soupira, peu importait au final, tant que le résultat lui permettait d'aller librement dans la nature. Pourvu qu'il ne se transforme pas en serpent, tout de même ! Il grimaça, peut-être Voldemort le prendrait-il comme animal de compagnie une fois qu'il aurait gagné la guerre… Bah, être Nagini tous les jours ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, terroriser les mangemorts, se prélasser aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou sur ses genoux… Il s'y voyait presque. Son rire se répercuta contre les murs carrelés. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne se soumettrait jamais à l'ennemi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, râlant à haute voix contre le froid, Harry sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Il maugréa contre son étourderie et pria pour ne croiser personne. Les mains prises, il s'acharnait contre la poignée de porte de sa chambre quand un gloussement retentit derrière lui. Ginny se tenait adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Elle le regarda de haut en bas et siffla d'un air appréciateur. Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sentit ses joues se colorer malgré lui, ce qui fit encore s'agrandir le sourire moqueur de la rousse. Elle sortit finalement sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de poignet. « Je prends la salle de bain et je reviens t'ennuyer. » signala-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas sautillant. Il secoua la tête.

Maintenant que sa timidité de petite fille amoureuse s'était envolée, elle lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Fred et George. Les jumeaux avaient fait profiter gryffondor et plus particulièrement l'équipe de quidditch, de leur humour grivois tout au long de leur scolarité. Il n'avait jamais tant rougi que dans les vestiaires après ses premiers entraînements et ils étaient toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère avant d'entrer sur le terrain, quand Olivier se lançait dans ses discours passionnés. Ce serait plus qu'un gardien et des batteurs qu'il lui faudrait remplacer cette année. Son ventre se noua, serait-il à la hauteur en tant que capitaine ?

Un ululement désapprobateur retentit derrière lui comme pour lui reprocher son pessimisme. Il grimaça en direction de la chouette, Hedwige avait tenu à l'accompagner au Terrier, même s'il n'y restait que quelques jours. Il soupçonnait le volatile de vouloir prouver sa supériorité de familier à Salmissra qui était interdite de séjour. Harry ne pensait pas que les Weasley apprécieraient qu'il ramène un reptile, hybride serpencendre qui plus est, chez eux, donc il l'avait laissée aux bons soins de Remus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, elle avait été nourrie l'avant-veille, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème tant qu'elle restait loin de Sirius. Un accident était si vite arrivé… Il libéra Hedwige et la regarda disparaître en direction des champs.

Il était encore accoudé contre le rebord quand Ginny frappa à la porte. Il se secoua et enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt avant de lui ouvrir. La jeune fille s'installa sur le lit et lui tendit sa brosse à cheveux en haussant les sourcils. Il vint la rejoindre et attrapa l'ustensile en grommelant pour la forme. « Tu pourrais les démêler par magie tu sais. » Elle pouffa et répliqua sans chercher à être crédible que ça abîmait ses pointes. Il changea de sujet et lui demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances.

« Toujours la même rengaine, désherber le jardin, jouer au quidditch, écouter papa se plaindre de son travail au ministère… Maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour Fred et George depuis qu'ils ont déménagé tu sais. Je n'ai même pas pu sortir cette année. Moi qui voulais partir en vacances avec Dean… Il est en Italie en ce moment, tu sais ? » Elle soupira. « Et puis, il y a Fleurk aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Elle nous traite comme des paysans. Tu aurais dû voir comment elle s'adressait à Hermione… »

Harry la coupa. « En parlant d'Hermione, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron ? » « Outch ! » Ginny avait secoué la tête par réflexe, elle se massa le crâne à l'endroit où la brosse lui avait tiré les cheveux pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. J'étais partie chez les jumeaux sur un coup de tête, enfin je te passe les détails... Quand Maman m'a ramenée, Hermione était dehors, assise sur sa valise. Elle a pratiquement ordonné à Maman de la faire transplaner chez ses parents, tu aurais dû la voir ! Tout ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire c'est que mon frère est un abruti et qu'il ne vous mérite pas, elle et toi. Mais bon, c'est pas nouveau… Il faudra que tu lui demandes à la rentrée, elle te parlera sûrement à toi. Ron reste mon frère, j'imagine qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec moi non plus. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et toi alors ? Où est-ce que tu as disparu pendant trois jours ? Dumbledore était furax. En plus personne ne voulait l'écouter. Lui aussi, il a bien disjoncté d'ailleurs… Mais raconte ! »

Harry hésita, il ne voulait pas lui mentir donc il éluda la question et lui promit des explications loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle le regarda avec curiosité, mais il changea de sujet en lui rendant sa brosse, la cuisinant à propos de Dean. Elle sortait avec lui depuis quelques mois maintenant et était intarissable à son sujet. Ils bavardèrent de choses légères jusqu'à l'heure du repas, parlant de Poudlard et des années précédentes, de Fleur et du mariage à venir, spéculant sur le vice de leur futur professeur de défense. Auraient-ils un vampire cette fois ?

L'horloge affichait plus de minuit quand Harry regagna sa chambre, il avait passé la soirée à jouer aux échecs avec Ron. L'ambiance était toujours tendue entre eux mais l'approche de la rentrée fournissait un sujet de conversation facile avec lui aussi. Ils avaient évoqué leur avenir professionnel maintenant que la formation d'auror était hors-portée et avaient comméré au passage à propos de cette vieille chauve-souris de Snape, qui refusait de prendre les élèves en dessous d'Optimal. Bien sûr la discussion avait dérivé vers le quidditch et la raclée qu'ils allaient mettre à serpentard cette année encore. Parler de l'avenir pour éviter les problèmes présents, ça ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable mais après tout, autant profiter des vacances… Demain soir il retournait chez Remus de toute façon.

Il se retrouva dans l'esprit de Voldemort sitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Le mage noir marchait le long d'un corridor, Queudver trottinant à ses côtés. S'il avait pu, Harry aurait grimacé de dégoût, mais il se contenta d'insulter mentalement le rongeur responsable d'une bonne partie de ses problèmes. Ce dernier portait un coffre en métal entre ses petites mains grossières qui contenait sans-doute le dernier sujet d'expérience étrange du lord, l'animagus lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil terrifiés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte entourée de chaînes et couverte de runes. Harry sentit les muscles du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tendre alors qu'il levait sa baguette et touchait un symbole en forme de fourche juste au dessus de la poignée.

Le cliquetis des maillons en fer résonna dans le silence alors que l'accès se déverrouillait, révélant une pièce obscure, à peine plus grande qu'un cachot. Voldemort reprit le coffret à Queudver et lui fit signe de partir, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur et tendit une main vers la gauche. Une torche s'enflamma dévoilant ce qui se trouvait dans la salle, il s'agissait d'une masse sombre qu'Harry reconnut sans peine comme la créature dont il avait rêvé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'avança vers lui de son étrange démarche féline, semblant aspirer la lumière sur son passage, le mage noir se crispa un peu plus comme la porte se refermait dans son dos.

« Tu es revenu. » sa voix grave et glacée fit frissonner mentalement l'adolescent, elle semblait résonner comme si la créature parlait de plusieurs plans à la fois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres garda le silence et fit léviter le coffre entre eux. La bête posa une main griffue sur le loquet et le déverrouilla sans effort. « Encore… » Elle parut ennuyée. Elle darda sa langue, semblant goûter l'air. « C'est différent de la dernière fois. » Elle inspira profondément et releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable s'écarquillèrent légèrement en rencontrant ceux du mage, ramenant un peu de chaleur à l'intérieur des iris vides. Harry eut une fois de plus l'impression qu'elle le voyait.

Soudain, sa vision devint floue, il lui sembla que la créature se dédoublait. Ça ne dura qu'un instant mais quand ce fut terminé, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait contrôler le corps dans lequel il se trouvait. Il leva une main à hauteur de ses yeux, il s'agissait de la sienne et non celle de Voldemort, qui se trouvait toujours au même endroit, transparente. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un pas de côté et le phénomène se répéta, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans des dimensions différentes. Il voyait encore le mage noir mais flou et il semblait bouger au ralenti. Il ne l'entendait pas, il essaya de le toucher mais passa au travers de son bras, sans même le faire tressaillir. Un raclement de gorge ramena son attention vers le centre de la pièce, une version légèrement translucide de la créature se tenait également à côté de son propre corps et le fixait, impassible.

« Hum… Bonjour ? » Elle semblait douée de parole et comme elle était aussi capable de lui arracher une jambe sans effort, autant essayer d'engager la conversation. Il fut récompensé par un hochement de tête.

« Harry Potter. » Ses _r_ s'étiraient en une sorte de ronronnement languide. Son regard, d'un violet brumeux, semblait fixé sur un point à l'arrière de son crâne, Harry se rendit compte en frissonnant qu'ils étaient dépourvus de pupille. Une fois de plus, elle darda sa langue à la manière d'un reptile. « Le dessin est remarquablement emmêlé autour de toi, enfant. » _Eenfaaant,_ prononçait-elle d'une voix sans timbre. Elle retomba ensuite dans son silence méditatif.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se racla la gorge. « Et… Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes quoi, euh… qui ? » Il lui jeta un regard nerveux.

« Ce que je suis ? » sa bouche ne bougeait pas lorsqu'elle parlait. « Hum… Les tiens m'appelaient un avatar, parfois un dieu ou un démon. C'était il y a bien longtemps… » Sa tête se pencha sur le côté et à nouveau une lueur enflamma ses yeux inhumains. Était-ce de l'amusement ? « Je suis les ténèbres, le désespoir et la mort selon ceux qui m'invoquent. Je suis le crépuscule de la magie, son côté sombre. »

Elle fit jouer les muscles de ses pattes avant, griffant la pierre sans y laisser de traces. « Tu veux savoir ce que je suis ? Je suis le fantasme de milliers de sorciers noirs à l'imagination trop limitée pour appréhender une magie invisible. J'existe parce que les mortels ont eu besoin de m'invoquer. Une créature faite d'une multitude de noms impies et d'autant de corps. » Elle s'ébroua comme pour clore le sujet. Harry la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici ? » Au moins n'avait-elle pas l'air agressive… Pour le moment.

« Ce sorcier avec lequel tu partages ton esprit, Voldemort, m'a invoqué. Tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-elle d'un ton distant.

« Certes… Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut et pourquoi est-ce que vous restez ici ? »

« Il pose des questions. Sur la magie, sur la mort… Il veut vivre pour l'éternité. Je lui ai proposé de se faire momifier mais je crois qu'il veut garder son corps intact. Il est exigeant… » Elle fit rouler ses yeux vers le ciel.

« Je reste parce qu'il ne m'a pas révoqué, mais il commence à m'ennuyer. D'habitude, les sorciers qui m'appellent ont quelque chose de précis en tête… Je crois que lui m'a invoqué pour voir s'il en était capable. Maintenant qu'il m'a sous la main, il en profite. Avant, le problème ne se posait pas, j'avais de nombreux adorateurs, si un culte me gardait trop longtemps, un autre contrait le sortilège. J'étais débordé les jours de sabbat. J'avais des auxiliaires mais ils voulaient tous me voir moi, ne serait-ce que brièvement.

Mes serviteurs ont fini par tous se dissiper dans l'infini, faute d'utilité… Le culte des ténèbres est moins attirant que celui de la lumière, il faut croire… Tu te fiches complètement de ce que je raconte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry toussa d'un air gêné. « Bah... Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour radoter sur l'ancien temps. Le fait est que j'apprécie moyennement qu'un petit mage noir me traite avec autant d'impertinence, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une divinité de l'ancien temps qu'il peut me considérer comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. De plus, je crois que Voldemort a une idée derrière la tête que je suis sûr de ne pas aimer… Je pense qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me libérer et qu'il voudrait se servir de mes pouvoirs. C'est hors de question. Tu vas réaliser la contre-invocation et briser mes chaînes. Bien sûr tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux en échange. »

Harry cessa d'acquiescer et s'étrangla. « Je vous demande pardon ? Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je reproduise le rituel ? Je n'y connais rien ! Et puis d'abord, je trouve où les autres invocateurs ? Je n'ai pas de mangemorts moi ! »

La créature claqua de la langue. « Si je te le demande, c'est que tu peux le faire. Tu auras juste à suivre mes indications le moment venu. Ton seul pouvoir suffira puisque j'aurai donné mon accord. C'est pour une restriction qu'il faut un coven, une invocation normale se passe beaucoup mieux et heureusement, parce que c'est extrêmement désagréable de prendre corps de cette manière. » Harry aurait juré l'avoir vue prendre un air pincé en expliquant.

« Si vous le dites… » Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que la vision ne commence à se brouiller, Harry était en train de se réveiller. La voix de la créature lui parvint, lointaine, lui promettant que tout irait bien.

L'adolescent se massa la nuque en se redressant dans son lit, l'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon et il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir dormi. Il bailla, voilà qu'il se retrouvait mêlé aux affaires de Voldemort une fois de plus. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, ne serait-ce que pendant un mois ? S'il avait eu le mage noir sous la main, il lui aurait dit sa façon de penser. Que Voldemort joue avec la magie autant qu'il le souhaite, qu'il se fasse exploser avec même, mais qu'il s'arrange pour que ça ne lui retombe pas dessus ! Si lui, simple sorcier de sixième année, n'arrivait pas à renvoyer la créature d'où elle venait, Merlin savait ce qu'elle lui ferait ! Harry se passa la main sur le visage, peut-être était-il temps de mêler quelqu'un à cette histoire. A peine eut-il cette idée, qu'une vague de terreur surnaturelle l'envahit. Peut-être pas. Parfois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi juste pour ne pas être lui.

Les œufs brouillés de Fleur ramenèrent sa bonne humeur, une bataille titanesque avait eu lieu dans la cuisine entre elle et Molly Weasley pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de préparer le petit déjeuner. La jolie blonde refusa de lui révéler comment elle avait remporté la victoire mais la matrone rousse fulminait dans le salon, harponnant son tricot comme si elle tenait un couteau à la place de son aiguille. Quand elle faisait attention à ne pas éblouir son entourage, Fleur était une interlocutrice agréable, à l'humour cynique forgé par des centaines de déclarations d'amour indésirables. Elle connaissait parfaitement les ficelles sociales et Harry soupçonnait qu'elle mènerait Bill à la baguette une fois mariée. Il se demanda si elle avait aussi hérité de la métamorphose dangereuse des vélanes en colère, à laquelle il avait assisté durant la coupe du monde de quidditch. Probablement pas, heureusement.

La journée fila assez rapidement et Dumbledore se tint bientôt dans la petite cuisine du Terrier. Ils venaient de finir de manger et le soleil déclinait rapidement à l'horizon, le vieux magicien utilisa ce prétexte pour s'éclipser avec Harry sans prendre le thé. Celui-ci lui en fut reconnaissant jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'ils ne retourneraient pas chez Remus directement. A bien y réfléchir, Harry se souvenait qu'il avait mentionné un service à lui rendre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il l'interrogea sur leur destination, bénissant l'obscurité qui rendait les contacts visuels difficiles.

« Nous allons rendre visite à un de mes vieux amis, mon garçon. Il manque encore un professeur pour Poudlard, vois-tu et la rentrée approche. » En quoi est-ce que ça le regardait ? Harry grommela intérieurement. Il saisit néanmoins le bras du directeur sans protester quand vint le moment de transplaner.

Après un atterrissage toujours aussi désagréable, l'adolescent promena son regard sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, emboîtant le pas à Dumbledore à travers une place pavée. A priori, elle appartenait à un petit village moldu qu'Harry aurait été bien en peine de situer sur une carte de l'Angleterre. Il haussa les épaules et demanda des précisions au directeur pour meubler le silence plus que par réelle curiosité.

« Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait toujours mal ? » La question prit Harry par surprise et il tressaillit, Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son trouble.

« Pas plus que d'habitude Monsieur, je pensais qu'elle me brûlerait en permanence maintenant que… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, prenant un air effrayé. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le vieux sorcier qui se rengorgea et lui servit une histoire à base de « comme je l'avais prévu » et du fait que Voldemort avait appris à protéger son esprit. S'il savait…

Quand il eut fini de radoter, ils s'étaient déjà arrêtés devant la grille d'un jardin bien entretenu, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le regard d'Harry et qui leur fit sortir leur baguette. La porte d'entrée de la maison était presque entièrement arrachée de ses gonds. Ils pénétrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur pour découvrir une vision cauchemardesque : tout n'était que verre brisé, tissus arrachés et éclats de bois. Il y avait même du sang sur les murs. Pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette mise en scène et cette impression se confirma quand Harry vit Dumbledore se détendre et baisser légèrement son arme. Il avait le regard fixé sur un fauteuil renversé à la housse rayée, contrairement au reste de la pièce, il semblait en relativement bon état. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils quand Dumbledore mit un doigt sur sa bouche en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il s'approcha ensuite du meuble à pas de loup puis, sans prévenir, enfonça sa baguette brutalement dans le fond du fauteuil. Qui cria.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire un sourire entendu. « Bonsoir Horace. » Deux secondes plus tard, à la place du meuble se tenait un petit sorcier extrêmement gras et chauve qui se massait le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. L'adolescent retint une grimace, _attrayant_… Les deux adultes se saluèrent et se congratulèrent chacun de leur côté sur la perfection du camouflage de l'un et la clairvoyance de l'autre. En deux ou trois coups de baguette, l'intérieur de la maison retrouva son aspect d'antan et le dénommé Horace leur offrait le thé. Harry faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation, mais après quelques minutes, il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. La raison ? Leur hôte ne cessait de le fixer un peu trop longtemps, comme s'il était un morceau de viande particulièrement attirant. Il frissonna. Quand Dumbledore se leva, prétextant une envie pressante, Harry fut certain qu'il se trouvait là pour appâter le futur professeur. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de le jeter dans les pattes d'un vieux satyre ? Il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir quand le directeur disparut de son champ de vision.

« Alors Harry… » Commença son hôte d'une voix gluante de miel. Puis, il secoua la tête et se leva pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Avec un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule il lui lança un « Ne croyez-pas que j'ignore pourquoi il vous a amené avec lui. » _Allons bon. _L'adolescent attendit qu'il s'explique mais il se lança sur l'habituel, vous ressemblez à votre père, vous avez les yeux de votre mère, etc.. L'homme leur avait apparemment enseigné à tous les deux et il se lança dans un éloge fier à leur sujet, comme s'ils étaient devenus de grands sorciers grâce à lui. Il apprit aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien directeur de la maison serpentard, qui s'intéressait à ses élèves de gryffondor, _tiens donc_. Il finit par comprendre que Slughorn, il s'agissait de son nom, était un collectionneur de talents. Et un grand bavard… Harry fut rassuré pour son intégrité mais pressentit qu'il devrait faire parti de son tableau de chasse d'une manière ou d'une autre cette année. Il retint un soupir exaspéré et fit un sourire au personnage à la place, il n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Le sujet dériva et l'homme entreprit de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, lui, obligé de se cacher de maison confortable en maison confortable pour échapper aux mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard parce qu'il craignait pour sa sécurité et refusait de faire partie de l'Ordre, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il décida tout de même de jouer son rôle et se lança dans un discours sur la sécurité à l'intérieur du château. _Tu parles. _Il glissa tout de même le nom de Voldemort plusieurs fois, pour le plaisir de voir l'homme se recroqueviller, un spectacle relativement intéressant, vu sa corpulence. Quand Dumbledore revint, le directeur n'eut qu'à faire semblant d'abandonner l'idée de le recruter, tout en lui passant la brosse à reluire et l'affaire était dans la poche. Ils saluèrent le désormais professeur Slughorn et revinrent vers la petite place où ils avaient atterri plus tôt pour transplaner chez Remus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	9. Child Play

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Harry s'est réveillé un matin avec une furieuse envie de changer de faction, Voldemort dans un accès de bonté lui ouvre les portes de son manoir. Là, Harry découvre que le voile n'a pas tué Sirius et le retrouve accompagné de Remus. Seulement, tous ces changements de caractère sont le résultat d'un tour de magie, au sens propre. Au matin du troisième jour, les effets se sont estompés, tout le monde est revenu à la raison et a repris son rôle de gentil/méchant, ne reste plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences...

Remerciements : Merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui ont pris la peine de review, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux, voici la suite ! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire, mais cette fois c'est fini, je suis en vacances ! Merci à **Dryame** pour ses encouragements et pour la correction !

Voldemort estime pour l'instant que les Malefoy ont assez de problèmes comme ça, il a très certainement une mission pour Draco cette année, mais pas l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Child play

Le ronronnement des moteurs avait quelque chose d'apaisant, Harry appuya la tête contre la vitre du train et ferma les yeux. Le temps était exceptionnellement doux pour un premier septembre, la brume semblait s'être allégée, sans doute les détraqueurs étaient-ils partis en mission ailleurs. Il soupira. Aujourd'hui, il ne penserait pas à la guerre, c'était la rentrée, il allait enfin retrouver le château. Il aurait dû se sentir excité à cette idée mais il ne ressentait qu'une profonde lassitude à l'idée de remettre ça une année de plus. De retrouver les serpentards, Dumbledore, les cours et le spectre de la guerre toujours plus proche, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'insinuer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il allait retrouver les gryffondors, Ron, Hermione. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse tout le mois d'août, refusant de répondre à ses hiboux. L'ambiance promettait d'être particulièrement joyeuse…

Un coup sourd contre la porte du compartiment le fit sursauter, suivit d'un juron prononcé par une voix aiguë et d'un éclat de rire. Des deuxièmes années sans doute, enhardis à l'idée de ne plus être les petits nouveaux. Il réajusta ses lunettes en grimaçant. Y aurait-il beaucoup de premières années à gryffondor ? A serpentard ? La question ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Des enfants. D'ici à ce que leur affiliation ait de l'importance, la guerre serait finie. Il frissonna. Terminerait-il l'année cette fois ? Quel monstre allait donc envoyer Voldemort pour lui pourrir la vie ? Au moins cette fois, le danger ne venait pas du professeur de défense, Dumbledore surveillait son nouvel enseignant comme une dragonne sa couvée. Peut-être devrait-il garder un œil sur Malefoy et sa cour, après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que le blond était dans les petits papiers du Lord. Après cet été, devait-il plutôt s'attendre à une tentative de kidnapping ? Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais dans un mouvement d'humeur. Ne pouvait-il pas se changer les idées ne serait-ce qu'une journée ?

Il entreprit de passer en revue ses sorts de combat à défaut d'autre chose : protego le plus classique, confundo pour désorienter, silencio pour surprendre, incendio et toute la gamme élémentaire, les sorts de découpe, flirtant avec les limites de la magie obscure ; les sorts de soin. Il n'avait pas chômé pendant ces vacances, Sirius s'était avéré un professeur redoutable, le faisant travailler du matin au soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il en était venu à accueillir avec bonheur les séances de méditations, elles agissaient sur sa magie comme des étirements sur un muscle endolori. Heureusement, son parrain l'avait laissé recharger ses batteries cette dernière semaine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après tout, il était censé avoir passé le mois à faire son deuil et ressasser ses souvenirs avec Remus. Harry pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas devoir garder secret le retour de Sirius. L'homme avait déjà assez vécu en fugitif comme ça. Il n'aimait pas non plus devoir cacher des choses à son propre camp. Ils se conduisaient en serpentards, liés par l'intérêt et chacun complotant dans le dos des autres.

« Potter. » Il sursauta et releva les yeux. Malefoy se tenait à quelques mètres à peine, les bras croisés et l'air moqueur. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte. « Malefoy. » Harry haussa les sourcils. « Ta basse-cour n'est pas avec toi ? » Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent imperceptiblement. « Ils préfèrent glousser dans le compartiment d'à côté… Celui des poufsouffles. Mais je ne vois pas ta suite royale non plus princesse. » Le brun l'étudia quelques instants avant de répondre.

« J'ai posé une barrière repousse-sorcier sur la porte. Pourtant, tu es là. Tu ne trouves pas ça curieux, Malefoy ? » L'autre eut un mouvement de recul avant de se contrôler et de répondre d'une voix méprisante. « Ton incompétence en sortilèges ne m'étonne plus depuis longtemps Potter. » Harry renifla hautainement dans une imitation du blond. « Touché. » Le silence s'abattit sur le compartiment et le gryffondor laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage, observant sa némésis du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci examinait la porte d'un air pincé, comme si elle était responsable de sa défaite verbale, mais il ne faisait pas mine de s'en approcher. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité du train et a priori, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver le reste de sa maison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry ne put résister à la tentation. « Tu vas finir aussi ridé que McGonagall à froncer les sourcils comme ça. » « Ah ah. Très drôle Potter. » Il se mordit la lèvre et hésita. « Tu as vraiment posé une barrière sur la porte ? » Harry acquiesça. « Mais visiblement elle ne fonctionne pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Malefoy opina distraitement. Oui, curieux. Harry inspira profondément. « Si tu es sage tu peux rester ici. » Le blond le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête extrêmement laide. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta : « Tant que tes bouledogues ne viennent pas te rejoindre. » Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna à son étude de la campagne anglaise, reprenant ses révisions. Il retint un sourire quand Malefoy s'assit de l'autre côté du compartiment, le plus loin possible. Comme un animal sauvage. Il fut obligé de mettre la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un éclat de rire.

Le reste du voyage fut d'une monotonie rare, le serpentard s'était plongé dans un livre à la couverture sans titre et, défectueuse ou pas, la barrière n'avait laissé passer personne d'autre. Harry avait même réussi à s'endormir. D'un sommeil sans rêve, heureusement. A l'arrêt du train, d'un commun accord, ils sortirent du compartiment à cinq minutes d'intervalle, comme deux amants ayant peur de se faire surprendre. Parkinson en serait sûrement morte de jalousie se dit-il en ricanant. Son rire s'étouffa vite quand une tornade rousse le plaqua contre la banquette de la calèche qu'il venait d'investir. « Harry Potter ! » Il tenta de reprendre contenance et se racla la gorge en regardant la benjamine Weasley qui l'avait attrapé par le col et se trouvait à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Euh… Ginny ? » Harry jeta un regard empli de gratitude à Neville qui s'installait dans le véhicule à son tour, suivi de Luna. « Je crois qu'il a compris que tu n'étais pas contente maintenant… Tu devrais… hum. » Il jeta un regard rapide aux cuisses un peu trop visibles de l'adolescente, les joies de l'uniforme estival. Elle suivit le geste et rougit avant de s'asseoir correctement sur le siège d'en face. Elle prit quelques instants pour lisser ses vêtements et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Dans le train ? » Elle claqua de la langue pour marquer son agacement. « J'ai fait le tour plusieurs fois, tu n'étais pas avec Ron et les gryffondors, tu n'étais pas avec Hermione chez les serdaigles, pas avec les poufsouffles. J'ai même vérifié que les serpentards ne t'avaient pas séquestré, mais ils cherchaient Malefoy. » Elle l'examina attentivement. « Vous ne vous êtes pas battus au moins ? » Il la poussa du bout du pied. « Tu es la première personne à m'agresser aujourd'hui. J'étais dans le dernier compartiment. Quant à Malefoy, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit planqué dans les toilettes pour échapper à Parkinson…» Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers les deux autres occupants de la calèche. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas vérifié le dernier compartiment ? » Ce fut Luna qui lui répondit d'une voix tranquille. « Les joncheruines gardaient la porte. » Ginny la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et haussa vivement les épaules avant de changer de sujet.

Visiblement la jeune fille n'avait pas perdu son temps, en quelques minutes, Harry apprit que Lavande s'était faite tatouer un cygne sur l'avant-bras et s'était coupée les cheveux en signe de rébellion. Que Padma et Parvati étaient fiancées, comme la plupart des sangs-purs de leur année. Sauf Malefoy, précisa-t-elle d'un air songeur. Que, bien qu'il ait retourné sa chevalière*, Zabini avait déjà une nouvelle conquête. Ginny savait juste qu'elle était blonde. Colin Crivey avait enfin mué, il n'éclaterait plus les tympans de personne en réclamant un autographe à son idole. Il grogna de soulagement en l'apprenant. Par contre Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient toujours pas et Hannah Abot semblait en froid aussi avec Ernie Macmillan. « Et il s'en est passé bien d'autres encore. » Conclut-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Harry le lui retourna d'un air complice, elle semblait vouloir reprendre le flambeau des Weasley. Car si on connaissait surtout Fred et George pour leurs farces, la rumeur voulait qu'ils soient également à la tête du meilleur réseau d'informations et de contrebande de Poudlard, en partenariat avec quelqu'un de serpentard. Harry était certain qu'il y avait une grande part d'exagération dans l'histoire, mais toujours était-il que quand on voulait savoir/avoir quelque chose chez Gryffondor, on demandait aux jumeaux. Sauf si on voulait des ragots, là, c'était à Parvati qu'il fallait s'adresser, la jeune fille avait un don surnaturel pour flairer les secrets gênants. Il n'y avait pas que chez serpentard qu'on trouvait des gens effrayants.

Le château se tenait toujours là, plus imposant que jamais dans la pénombre, la lumière se déversant sur le perron donnait l'impression d'être un portail vers un autre temps, fait du souvenir des milliers d'élèves passés là. Mais ce n'était ni un fondateur, ni même quelque illustre sorcier qui les accueillait à l'intérieur. C'était Rusard armé de sa torche, plus sinistre que jamais. Harry grimaça en entrant. Ils étaient presque les derniers et la table des gryffondors bruissait de chuchotements mal contenus, sous le regard attentif de l'équipe professorale. Le siège de MacGonagall était vide, elle devait déjà être en train de faire son discours aux premières années. Le choixpeau, toujours aussi miteux, trônait au centre de la salle, frémissant de temps à autres. Ginny le tira de sa rêverie en le poussant du coude pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir. Il obtempéra et faillit lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta brutalement. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il comprit tout de suite le problème : Hermione s'était installée tout à gauche de la table et Ron tout à droite. La rousse souffla, attrapa Neville, qui n'avait rien demandé, par la manche et le traîna vers le milieu et les troisièmes années. Elle revint ensuite chercher Harry et libéra deux places face à lui sans se soucier des grognements de protestations. « Voilà ! » fit-elle en croisant les bras. De ce fait, ils se retrouvaient face aux sixièmes années de serpentard, qui s'organisaient eux par ordre d'influence. Il perçut le haussement de sourcils interrogatif de Malefoy et haussa les épaules avec fatalisme en retour. Chez gryffondor quand on se disputait, tout Poudlard était au courant.

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant la cérémonie, observant sans les voir les premières années effrayés défiler, applaudissant quand il le fallait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux cette promotion-ci. Sans doute beaucoup de parents avaient-ils préféré garder leur progéniture à la maison. Comme si ça pouvait suffire à les protéger de Voldemort, s'il venait à jeter son dévolu sur eux. Même avec un fidelitas il avait toujours gain de cause, pensa-t-il amèrement. A présent, Dumbledore faisait son discours : bienvenue, mes chers élèves… forêt interdite… professeur Slughorn… potions… » Quoi ? « en conséquence le professeur Snape sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » Il cligna des yeux et avisa l'air satisfait de la chauve-souris, il se tourna vers Ginny et le regard sombre qu'elle lui rendit confirma ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'était pas débarrassé de Snape. Snape allait leur enseigner la défense. Ils allaient sérieusement en baver cette année. Le repas se déroula dans un silence endeuillé à la table des lions, chacun ruminant sur ses humiliations futures dans une des matières qui faisait d'ordinaire leur force. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au dessert qu'Harry comprit à quel point il était dans la panade. Il avait croisé Snape cet été quand il s'enfuyait du manoir Serpentard avec Remus et Sirius. L'espion discutait dans le hall et avait détourné l'attention pour qu'ils puissent passer sans être vus. Harry savait que Remus s'était débrouillé pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui par la suite et qu'il n'avait rien dit au vieux fou, faute de preuves sans doute. Lui, par contre, il serait à sa merci toute l'année. Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Harry ! » Il sursauta, cette voix impérieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à… « Hermione ? » « Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le train. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'étais dans le compartiment du fond. » « Avec Malefoy ? » Il lui jeta un regard interloqué. « Comment tu… » « Parkinson. » le coupa-t-elle. « Elle gardait l'entrée comme un bouledogue enragé. Elle n'a pas apprécié d'être enfermée dehors tout le trajet à priori. » Elle se tut, se retenant visiblement de le questionner et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. « Il faut que j'accompagne les premières années. On se retrouve dans la salle commune ? Le mot de passe est Orphée. » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers les plus jeunes. Harry souffla, au moins, elle avait l'air en forme.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il vit Ron qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en l'attendant. Il roula des yeux en direction de Ginny et partit le rejoindre pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la tour gryffondor. Après une énième explication sur son absence dans le train, ils marchèrent dans un silence inconfortable. Ce n'est qu'arrivés dans le couloir de la grosse dame que le rouquin se décida à lui demander de quoi Hermione et lui avaient parlé. Harry se dit qu'il allait adorer ce mois de septembre, faire l'intermédiaire entre ses deux meilleurs amis, se faire cuisiner par Snape, esquiver Dumbledore… D'ailleurs il ne manquait plus que celui là pour compléter sa soirée, n'allait-il pas lui donner des cours particuliers ? Harry trépignait de joie à l'avance… Il monta chercher sa cape et la carte du maraudeur dans sa valise et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Tous les autres élèves défaisaient leurs bagages, la salle était agréablement calme, il s'endormait presque quand les premières années arrivèrent. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se glissa derrière Hermione, invisible et retenant son souffle, attendit. Dès qu'elle eut fini son discours, il étendit brutalement la cape au dessus d'elle, la faisant disparaître sous les yeux écarquillés des enfants. Elle se retourna vers lui une main plaquée sur la bouche et quand elle le reconnut ses yeux brillèrent. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua la sortie. « Salle sur demande ? » elle chuchota, étouffant un éclat de rire.

Ils attendirent que les premières années soient montés dans leur dortoir avant de s'éclipser. Harry sortit la carte pour la forme, ils connaissaient le chemin par cœur et les professeurs ne feraient pas de ronde avant plusieurs heures. Trois allers-retours rapides et ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon confortable, une tasse de thé entre les mains. « Alors ? » Il se renfonça dans les coussins et l'observa chercher ses mots. Elle avait mûri Hermione. La petite fille aux cheveux sauvages des premières années avait maintenant complètement disparu pour laisser place à une adolescente sûre de ses capacités et plus calme. Rien que sa façon de reposer sa tasse de thé, avec délicatesse, montrait qu'elle s'était assagie. Il la regarda prendre son temps, replier ses jambes sur son canapé et soupirer. Elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet : « Ron est un abruti. » ce n'était pas une nouvelle ça… « Mais il n'est pas totalement en tord. » Ah.

« J'ai… tu sais que j'étais au Terrier quand la fluctuation s'est produite. Au début, on n'a pas senti trop de changements, tout le monde était un peu plus agressif, Fleur a eu soudainement besoin de retourner voir je ne sais quoi en France et elle et Bill sont partis. Ginny a pris la cheminée jusque chez Fred et George, elle a dû te le raconter. Monsieur Weasley travaillait… Donc on s'est retrouvés, Ron et moi, plus ou moins seuls dans la maison. » Elle rougit. Puis rougit encore jusqu'à devenir d'une belle teinte écarlate. Harry la regarda remplir et vider sa tasse rapidement. Elle se racla la gorge et inspira. « On a couché ensemble. » Harry appela une bouteille de whisky pur-feu sans y penser et se servit un verre. Après un instant de réflexion, il en servit un aussi à la jeune fille.

Ils burent en silence et elle reprit. « C'était une erreur. Je m'en suis rendue compte tout de suite. Évidemment Ron n'a rien compris. Tu sais comment il est, déjà au naturel… » Elle lui jeta un regard entendu. « Bref, je t'épargne les détails de ce qui a suivi, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas réellement la moitié de ce qu'il a dit. » Elle soupira à nouveau et se passa une main sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, Harry. Mais franchement… Ron et moi ? Je serais sûrement mieux assortie avec Malefoy ! » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu sais, on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu. Les autres pensent qu'on se chamaille comme ça, par habitude. Mais quand tu n'es pas là, on ne sait faire que ça, se disputer ou parler de toi. Même faire ça… C'était presque comme une autre de nos engueulades, il n'y avait pas d'amour Harry. » Elle avait l'air désolé. « Je ne crois pas que Ron s'en rende compte. Pour lui, l'avenir est déjà tracé : toi avec Ginny, moi avec lui, pour fabriquer une prochaine génération de parfaits petits gryffondors. » Elle renifla.

« Eh tu devrais y réfléchir pour Malefoy, il est encore célibataire tu sais… » Elle lui jeta un coussin au visage. « Crétin. Je sors de nouveau avec Viktor. Maintenant qu'il est diplômé, il a plus de temps libre entre les saisons de quidditch. » Elle le regarda par dessus son verre. « Tu dois me trouver horrible non ? Ça ne fait que quelques jours, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il était en Angleterre. » Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Tant que tu es heureuse. Rassure-toi, il y en a qui ont fait pire cet été. » « Comme ? » Il lui raconta à son tour ce qui s'était passé, Sirius, Voldemort, Dumbledore, la prophétie, l'animagus. Quand il eut fini, elle le regardait avec une lueur de chagrin dans les yeux. « C'est pire qu'une malédiction ta façon d'attirer les ennuis. Enfin ne t'en fais pas trop pour cette histoire de prophétie, si c'est Trelawney qui l'a faite… » Il lui fit un sourire pâle et elle promit tout de même de l'aider. Ils parlèrent encore un moment et ce ne fut que le sens des responsabilités d'Hermione qui les reconduisit jusqu'à leur dortoir respectif avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Le trajet dans les couloirs froids du château réveilla Harry et une fois dans son lit, il décida de méditer un peu. Il devait le faire tous les jours à présent et en général il prenait une heure le matin pour se détendre avant les entraînements de l'après-midi, aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception, mais il se dit qu'une séance supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Avec Snape comme prof de DCFM, il prévoyait que celles-ci allaient se multiplier d'ailleurs. Autant s'y habituer. Il lissa rapidement les couvertures et vérifia que ses rideaux étaient bien fermés. Si un de ses camarades se levait et le trouvait en tailleur les yeux dans le vide, il ne manquerait pas de se poser des questions. Il parvint à se détendre assez rapidement pour une fois et à retrouver le flux magique dans ses veines, sa vision se voila et il ne fit pas attention au frisson qui parcourut son épiderme. C'était la première fois qu'il méditait de nuit, il se rendit compte que son aura était très différente des autres séances mais il ne trouva pas ça inquiétant, rien ne l'était quand il plongeait au cœur de la magie. Quelque part, il sentit quelque chose l'appeler, comme un écho. Comme le son d'une cloche d'école. Ce n'était pas menaçant alors il écouta et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Il se trouvait dans une cour en béton avec, face à lui, un portail de fer forgé surmonté d'une inscription floue, il la voyait de l'envers mais il ne parvenait pas à la déchiffrer. Il se retourna. A quelques dizaines de mètres se tenait dressé un bâtiment gris, en béton lui aussi et couvert de fenêtres étroites. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, il neigeait. Il poussa doucement la porte pour se retrouver dans un hall carrelé de noir. L'endroit était désert, silencieux. A sa gauche se trouvait un couloir avec des dessins sur les murs et des porte-manteaux, à sa droite, une immense porte en chêne avec une plaque. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à un escalier couvert du même carrelage. Un étage. Deux étages. Gris. Noir. Un bruit sourd vint troubler le silence, comme une vieille porte qu'on déverrouille. Il laissa ses pas le conduire dans cette direction, courant presque sur la fin et ils le menèrent devant une chambre mal fermée. Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Un bruit de tissu froissé lui parvint de l'intérieur. A nouveau un coup sourd, une fenêtre qui claque contre le mur. Quand il se décide à entrer dans la pièce, son champ de vision se brouille, il croit apercevoir un enfant se jeter dans le vide, mais la seconde suivante, c'est une salle de classe et un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui apprend qu'il se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la salle, il n'y a qu'un enfant au dernier rang, en train d'écrire. Quand il relève les yeux, Harry suit son regard jusqu'au tableau, là, tracé à la craie, la phrase d'une punition. Mille fois : « _Je ne dois pas tuer mes camarades_. ». L'enfant a les yeux verts et les cheveux en bataille.

Harry se réveilla la gorge sèche. Un courant d'air froid lui apprit qu'il venait de jeter ses couvertures par terre et il grogna faiblement. Voilà qu'il se remettait à faire des cauchemars sur son enfance, il ne manquait plus que ça. Ce n'était même pas son école dans le rêve en plus. Il était un peu vieux pour avoir peur d'être envoyé à l'orphelinat. Il se secoua et s'obligea à poser les pieds au sol, la moquette était étrangement tiède, sûrement un sort de chauffage. Il ramassa ses draps et se traîna vers la salle de bain, il ne faisait plus tout à fait nuit, tant pis pour ses dernières heures de sommeil. Son reflet lui apprit qu'il avait mauvaise mine, mais il se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard morne, avec sa chance il allait avoir Snape en cours dès ce matin de toute façon, pas la peine de se faire une beauté. Il se brossa les dents lentement, démotivé d'avance. A quelle sauce allait-il être dévoré ? Impossible que la chauve-souris laisse passer une occasion de le cuisiner. Ou de l'humilier. Des souvenirs de son premier cours de potion lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais il fusilla son dentifrice du regard, cette fois ce serait différent ! La défense était un de ses points forts et il avait travaillé tout le mois, il ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en sortant de la douche, six heures. Méditer ne lui disait rien pour le moment alors il décida de descendre déjeuner, avec un peu de chance la salle serait déserte. Perdu. Quelques regards embrumés se levèrent dans sa direction quand il poussa la porte de la grande salle. Dont celui de Malefoy. Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air de dire « t'es tombé du lit ce matin la fouine ? » et le blond lui renvoya un « T'as vu ta gueule Potter, retourne te coucher ! » méprisant, ou quelque chose du genre. Avec les années, ils étaient devenus relativement doués pour les insultes silencieuses. Il plongea le nez dans ses céréales. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur MacGonagall vint déposer les emplois du temps au bout de la table, elle lui en tendit un au passage et il retint son souffle en sortant ses lunettes, il ne pouvait plus lire sans elles depuis quelques jours. Il cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vue et examina la feuille. Comme par hasard, ils avaient défense avec les serpentards, ainsi que métamorphose et botanique, pour les potions, ils seraient mélangés avec les quatre maisons, enchantements avec les serdaigles et... une minute, depuis quand avait-il potions ? Ce n'était pas comme si son E aux buses s'était transformé en O pendant la nuit... Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et Slughorn lui fit un petit signe de main, tout sourire. Merveilleux.

* * *

* C'est plutôt une coutume française mais quand les nobles sont fiancés, ils retournent leur chevalière armoiries sur le dessus.

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	10. A step into the fog

Disclamer : L'univers Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas un centime pour jouer avec les personnages de notre lady JKR.

Pairing : HP/LV futur, RL/SB pour le moment. Yaoi (relations entre hommes, si ça vous choque, il est encore temps de passer votre chemin !)

Rating : M, pour plus de marge de manœuvre.

Résumé : Harry s'est réveillé un matin avec une furieuse envie de changer de faction, Voldemort dans un accès de bonté lui ouvre les portes de son manoir. Là, Harry découvre que le voile n'a pas tué Sirius et le retrouve accompagné de Remus. Seulement, tous ces changements de caractère sont le résultat d'un tour de magie, au sens propre. Au matin du troisième jour, les effets se sont estompés, tout le monde est revenu à la raison et a repris son rôle de gentil/méchant, ne reste plus qu'à faire face aux conséquences...

Remerciements : Merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui ont pris la peine de review, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux, voici la suite ! Il n'y a pas de Dramione prévu au programme et Harry continue d'en apprendre plus sur Voldemort au quotidien par le lien, plus qu'il n'y parait au premier abord. Vous verrez !  
**LaProf** : Merci de t'être intéressée à ma fiction et ravie qu'elle te plaise, je me suis dépêchée de corriger la faute du titre, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle me soit passée sous le nez tout ce temps sans que je ne la remarque, j'ai corrigé également l'erreur entre quatrième et cinquième année. Par contre, si Ron casse sa baguette, elle n'est remplacée qu'au début du troisième tome, faute d'argent, on peut penser qu'il a eu la nouvelle peu de temps avant la rentrée, j'ai choisis d'englober ça dans les événements de la troisième année.  
Pour Draco, je ne nie pas mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, on abordera le sujet bientôt. Et la baguette ! Ravie que quelqu'un l'ait noté, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le même sombral, puisque celle d'Harry sort de l'atelier Gregorovitch, il s'agirait plus d'une copie que d'une soeur, qui sait quelle réaction ça pourrait provoquer... ? Quant à l'animagus, nous sommes d'accord, c'est un lieu commun, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment placer Sirius en mentor sans aborder la question, ça reste la marque des maraudeurs quand même, par contre on est pas prêt de voir Harry caracoler sous forme animale à tous les chapitres, c'est une partie de son apprentissage, au même titre que disons, les potions.

Voilà, merci encore de m'accorder votre attention et merci à **Dryame** qui corrige mes chapitres et m'encourage à les publier plus souvent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : A step into the fog

Harry claqua la porte du dortoir de toutes ses forces. Même Trelawney aurait pu prévoir l'issue de ce premier cours de défense : « 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » ; « Potter 2h de retenue, dans mon bureau samedi à 20h ! » pour ne citer que le principal. Il se jeta sur son lit et étouffa un cri de frustration dans son oreiller.

« _L'humain est fâché. Lui aussi aurait dû rester dormir... _» Salmissra sortit la tête de sous la couette pour se loger contre son cou. Il ne s'était souvenu qu'en se réveillant qu'elle était enfermée dans sa malle mais le serpent n'avait pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, ni d'avoir envie de sortir du dortoir. Elle lui avait bien proposé de l'accompagner en cours, mais Harry ne se voyait pas porter un reptile de deux mètres sous sa robe en permanence. Elle n'avait pas insisté et il soupçonnait la fraîcheur ambiante d'y être pour quelque chose, il la laissa s'enrouler contre lui, frissonnant au contact de sa peau froide. « _Tu vas repartir. _» Ce n'était pas une question mais il grogna affirmativement. « _Tu rentres tard et quand tu dors, tu bouges sans arrêt. Je t'ai entendu cette nuit... du fond de ta valise. »_, « _J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu n'avais qu'à demander à sortir. »_ Elle siffla et se mura dans un silence réprobateur. Elle avait raison, il aurait aimé avoir des nuits plus calmes. En tout cas, il ne méditerait plus juste avant de s'endormir, si c'était pour faire des rêves pareils. Il amorça un geste pour se relever et retomba sur le matelas « _Salmissraa... »_ Il aurait juré qu'elle avait encore grossi.

Cette première journée de cours n'avait pas été de tout repos. D'abord, il avait eu défense contre les forces du mal le matin, avec Snape bien sûr. L'homme était resté égal à lui-même, le cheveu toujours aussi gras, l'humeur toujours aussi revêche et toujours décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Il avait redécoré la salle de classe d'images glauques et morbides qui réussiraient bien à faire vomir au moins deux ou trois premières années d'ici la fin de la semaine et leur avait servi un discours à base de « vous êtes moins que des veracrasses. ». Harry devait reconnaître par contre qu'il connaissait bien son sujet, un peu trop bien même. Mais un premier cours avec Snape ne se terminait jamais sans une séance d'humiliation pour lui et cette fois encore n'avait pas fait exception. Au début, tout s'annonçait bien, il leur avait demandé, ordonné plutôt, de s'entraîner au protego informulé, ils connaissaient tous déjà le sort et s'en tiraient plus ou moins bien avec sa version silencieuse quand l'Enfoiré, avec une majuscule s'il vous plaît, avait décidé de le prendre comme cobaye. Sauf qu'Harry avait de très bons réflexes et à peine la baguette de Snape sortie, il l'avait contré par un protego sonore assez violent. Il n'avait qu'à prévenir avant de l'agresser aussi. En plus, sa langue avait décidé de le trahir et il s'était montré insolent, évidemment l'autre était furax et lui avait collé une retenue.

Dans la foulée, il avait reçu un message de l'enquiquineur en chef qui lui demandait de venir dans son bureau pour sa « première leçon » samedi soir. Comme le directeur avait la priorité, il avait dû retourner annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son professeur adoré et s'était retrouvé avec un Snape encore plus en colère et une retenue reprogrammée pour le soir même. Merveilleux. Il fallait qu'il trouve du temps pour planifier les sélections de quidditch aussi, la moitié de Gryffondor était venue lui casser les pieds à ce sujet. Enfin, la journée s'était achevée sur une note un peu plus positive, il avait cartonné en potions. Bon, pas grâce à ses propres talents. Comme ni lui ni Ron n'avaient prévu de continuer la matière cette année, ils étaient arrivés en cours les mains dans les poches et le professeur Slughorn avait eu la bonté de leur prêter du matériel de secours, livres compris. Et... dans un des livres, le plus abîmé, que Ron lui avait aimablement laissé, se trouvaient une quantité impressionnante d'annotations. Se sentant courageux, il les avait suivi pour préparer la Mort Vivante, une potion d'un niveau très avancé. Bien lui en avait pris, puisque grâce au livre, il avait obtenu un résultat proche de la perfection et gagné un flacon de Felix Felicis en récompense. Slughorn lui bavait littéralement dessus maintenant. Harry s'étira, il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était temps de bouger et il roula sur le dos, insensible aux sifflements indignés de la demi-serpencendre qui lui servait de familier.

Même en traînant les pieds, il arriva à l'heure pour sa retenue dans le bureau de la chauve-souris, qui ne se trouvait d'ailleurs plus dans les cachots mais au deuxième étage. Décidément, quelle que soit l'année, il passait beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce. Harry se demanda si Snape avait fait murer les fenêtres, il risquait de prendre des couleurs sinon ! « Entrez Potter. » Ah non, il s'était contenté de fermer les rideaux, noirs à présent. C'était toujours mieux que ceux d'Ombrage, roses bonbons. Le professeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant le bureau et s'installa face à lui. D'un coup de baguette, il verrouilla la porte et y apposa un sort de silence, l'adolescent se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. « Monsieur ? », « Même le directeur ne peut laisser traîner ses oreilles sous ce genre de sort. Inquiet Potter ? On aurait des choses à se reprocher ? » Harry secoua négativement la tête mais eu un geste de recul qui n'échappa pas à son geôlier. Il lui tendit un parchemin et une plume et lui donna à recopier un chapitre du manuel. Alors qu'Harry se mettait au travail, il reprit ses questions, cherchant à le déstabiliser.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, à peine une heure s'était écoulée, il remit son parchemin au professeur et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les ustensiles divers qui ornaient les étagères. « Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de vous marquer Potter ? » il se retourna violemment vers le mangemort. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Les yeux de l'autre brillèrent dangereusement et il leva sa baguette : « _Legilimens ! »._ Tout s'enchaîna très vite, une brume noire visqueuse vint obscurcir son champ de vision et l'instant d'après Snape était debout, sa chaise renversée et les mains crispées sur le bureau. Harry frissonna et se frotta les bras par réflexe, il avait la chair de poule et quand il souffla, un nuage blanc sortit de sa bouche. Les bras toujours croisés dans un geste de protection, il releva les yeux vers Snape. « Explications Potter. Si ça, c'est une barrière occlumens, moi je suis un dragon. » son air glacial dissuada le gryffondor de faire un commentaire. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement. » il leva une main en signe de paix. «Vous en savez peut-être plus que moi sur le sujet. Il s'agit du nouveau jouet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il.. ou elle tient à ses secrets. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il haussa les épaules et pris un air contrit. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'intention de... » blocage. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle... » Snape se pinça l'arête du nez. « Laissez tomber. »

« Vous n'en parlerez pas à Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? », « Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. » Harry ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. L'espace d'un instant Snape eut l'air d'avoir envie de se claquer la tête contre le bureau. « Et... vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'implanter cette chose dans votre tête était précisément une idée du Lord. Merlin sait ce qu'elle fait dans votre esprit pendant qu'elle vous _protège_. On aurait pensé que ce qui est arrivé à la gamine Weasley vous aurait servi de leçon ! C'est votre stupidité qu'il faudrait exorciser ! » Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Le directeur doit être mis au courant, il est le plus qualifié en magie de l'esprit dans cette école. » Il grogna d'un air dégoûté. « Et qu'est ce que vous allez lui dire pour cet été professeur ? Quelle sera votre excuse pour ne pas l'avoir informé de ma capture ? Avez-vous pensé à Sirius ? » L'autre ricana. « Black est le dernier de mes soucis Potter. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette. Le froid s'intensifia. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas en direction de la sortie que l'accès se referma d'un coup sec. De la buée commençait à se former sur les fenêtres et Harry frissonna à nouveau. Snape tourna son regard furieux vers lui. « Cessez de faire l'enfant Potter et rouvrez cette porte. », il souffla d'un air désabusé, comme si c'était de sa faute. Quelque chose de mouillé roula sur sa joue, quand il l'essuya d'un geste, ça laissa une trace noire sur sa main. Il cessa de prêter attention au professeur qui pointait sa baguette sur lui, les vitres avaient-elle toujours été si opaques ? Un son de cloche étrangement familier résonna aux limites de son esprit, une voix de femme qui suppliait qu'on l'épargne lui, des sifflements, des cris d'enfants... Harry ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un canapé. Il roula sur le côté et cligna des yeux en retenant un gémissement, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Au moins n'était-il pas à l'infirmerie, que c'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un lui tendit ses lunettes et lorsqu'il les chaussa, sa confusion s'accentua. Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux rideaux tirés mais qu'il devinait être un salon, celui de Snape ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré. Probablement pas, se dit-il en apercevant le visage fermé du maître des lieux. Il saisit tout de même le verre qu'on lui tendait. « Potion anti-douleur. » Il grimaça de dégoût quand le liquide toucha sa langue, mais sentit avec soulagement son esprit s'éclaircir. « Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à échapper à Voldemort. Il la torture vous savez. » Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de jouer les héros en permanence Potter, votre santé mentale est déjà assez menacée comme ça. », « Je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou ! » s'indigna Harry. Un silence moqueur lui fit écho et il tourna la tête contre le coussin dans un geste puéril. Ses mains vinrent emmêler ses cheveux, comme chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. « Professeur... Est-ce que vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rêve ? » Snape soupira, l'air soudain beaucoup trop vieux. « Qui sait s'il est encore assez humain pour ça... »

L'adulte secoua la tête et se leva de son fauteuil. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil se diriger vers une bibliothèque remplie de grimoires à l'air tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. Quand il revint vers lui, il lui tendit un ouvrage relié de cuir d'une couleur verdâtre suspicieuse intitulé _De Cercles et d'Anathèmes_. « Lisez-ça, vous y trouverez peut-être quelque chose d'utile. Ne le regardez pas comme ça, il n'est plus ensorcelé depuis longtemps, prenez-le et dégagez de mes appartements ! » Il le jeta dehors sans plus de cérémonie et précisa : « Ce livre a plus de valeur que vous Potter. Si vous ne me le rendez pas intact, être possédé sera le dernier de vos soucis. » Puis il claqua la porte. Harry haussa les épaules, encore désorienté. Snape avait l'air un peu trop pressé de se débarrasser de lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Tant qu'il ne racontait rien au directeur. Il rangea le livre au fond de son sac et se dirigea lentement vers la Tour Gryffondor.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la nuque, comme si quelqu'un venait de passer derrière lui. Il se retourna, se sentant observé, mais le corridor était vide, il resta plusieurs secondes à fouiller des yeux chaque recoin mais seules des armures stoïques lui rendirent son regard. Harry se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et fit volte face pour continuer sa route. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas, que la sensation de ne pas être seul revint. La gorge sèche, il s'adossa contre le mur et se passa la main sur le visage, il sentit presque ses pupilles se dilater quand ses doigts parurent se brouiller devant lui. Quand il battit des paupières plusieurs fois sa vision redevint claire et un bruit de conversations venant dans sa direction le poussa à se remettre en marche. Les préfets devaient commencer leurs rondes. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Beaucoup de sommeil. Harry ne prit même pas la peine adresser la parole à ses camarades une fois le portrait de la grosse dame franchit et s'effondra sitôt son lit atteint.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel à son réveil, à vue de nez, il devait être autour de onze heure. Harry se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, déserte et bénit son emploi du temps, il n'avait pas cours de la matinée. Par contre, cet après-midi, il devrait enchaîner Sortilèges, Potions et Botanique, mais bon, il n'avait pas Snape, c'était déjà ça. Les onze coups de l'énorme horloge du parvis lui confirmèrent son estimation, il avait deux heures devant lui. Terminant de nouer sa cravate, il prit le chemin des cuisines pour extorquer un repas froid aux elfes et s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un salon confortable et il posa ses affaires sur la table basse, grignotant un morceau de poulet au passage. Il s'installa par terre, le dos contre un canapé et entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit, ce n'était pas très orthodoxe comme position pour méditer, mais il se sentait plus détendu comme ça. Alors qu'il se laissait aller, le son d'une cloche d'école se mit à résonner à la limite de sa conscience, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait écoutée, il s'était retrouvé en train de rêver d'enfants suicidaires et d'une mini-version diabolique de lui-même, merci bien. Il passa une demi-heure à essayer d'atteindre la transe à nouveau mais obtint chaque fois le même résultat.

Harry se massa les tempes, à ce rythme là, il aurait plus de barbe que Dumbledore avant de réussir l'animagus. Un grognement irrité lui échappa, ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner, il décida de commencer à manger et de feuilleter ses manuels en même temps. Il plongea la main dans son sac et attrapa une couverture d'une texture insolite. Ah, il avait presque oublié qu'il avait toujours le livre de Snape. Autant y jeter un coup d'œil. Rien que le titre donnait envie, s'il se souvenait bien, l'anathème désignait un châtiment antique dans lequel il était question de sacrifices... Merlin savait ce qu'il allait trouver la-dedans. Il feuilleta quelques pages au hasard, des diagrammes, des runes, annotés d'une écriture fine et penchée. Harry retint une grimace et attaqua le premier chapitre, en plus tout était manuscrit.

Il s'attardait sur la description d'un rituel particulièrement glauque, visant à arracher une âme de son enveloppe corporelle, comme une sorte de baiser du détraqueur artisanal, quand un raclement de gorge le fit relever les yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » Harry sursauta à peine quand la voix résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'on squatte son esprit. « C'est le livre que Snape m'a prêté pour que je me débarrasse de toi. », « Comme c'est agréable de sa part... » L'avatar de compagnie de Voldemort, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, s'interrompit, examinant l'ouvrage. « Un homme plein de ressources décidément... Je me demande où il a trouvé ça. », « Le livre dit que tu es en train de ronger ma santé mentale. » Un grognement incrédule lui répondit. « N'exagère pas non plus enfant, ta magie est juste un peu trop réceptive à ma volonté mais ce n'est pas dangereux... pour toi. » Harry laissa courir ses doigts sur le dessin d'un assemblage runique complexe. « Tu m'as dit que tu savais comment faire pour te libérer, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas de ton plan ? Si tu blesses quelqu'un, je n'hésiterai pas à t'exorciser, le livre explique très bien la méthode à employer. » C'était un demi-mensonge, il avait trouvé un rituel mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment égorger quelqu'un et brûler ses organes... le silence qui lui fit écho prouva cependant qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux. Il avait repris sa lecture quand elle se décida à répondre. « A la nouvelle lune. Je te donnerai les détails cette nuit. » Harry claqua le livre sans délicatesse et se leva. « Bien. » Au moins une bonne chose de faite.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop d'accrocs, mis à part cette sangsue de Slughorn qui l'avait harcelé pour qu'il vienne à ses petites réunions. A priori, il avait raté la première dans le train, la deuxième se tiendrait le samedi, quel dommage, il était déjà pris... Mais il savait que le professeur n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il devrait y participer au moins une fois, l'idée l'enchantait d'avance. Il alla se coucher à peine le repas terminé, ignorant les regards incrédules de ses compagnons de chambre quand il ferma les rideaux de son lit. Pour une fois, il était pressé de rêver. Mais dans son enthousiasme, il avait oublié un détail, ses rencontres avec la créature dépendaient quand même d'un facteur important : Voldemort. Comme par hasard, celui-ci s'était trouvé un sujet d'étude passionnant, prenant pour support un grimoire écrit dans une langue à laquelle Harry ne comprenait strictement rien. Deux nuits durant, il eut le plaisir d'observer les mains du Lord courir sur le papier ou prendre des notes à la plume, il devait reconnaître qu'elles étaient belles ses mains, mais ce n'était pas très palpitant.

Ce n'est que le mercredi soir qu'il eut plus de chance, Voldemort se rendit dans les cachots pour soutirer des informations à un prisonnier et il passa devant la cellule qui restreignait l'avatar, pas très efficacement visiblement, puisque dès qu'il passa à portée, la créature étendit des tentacules d'ombre qu'Harry fut le seul à voir et qui l'expulsèrent du corps du mage noir. Quand il se retrouva debout dans le cachot, il percevait toujours Voldemort et ses humeurs, mais comme à travers un voile, une sensation assez désagréable décidément, comme une démangeaison impossible à atteindre. Son hôte attira son attention en claquant des griffes sur la pierre. « Si tu veux me renvoyer dans mon plan d'origine, il va falloir arrêter de soupirer après ton mage noir deux minutes. » Harry fit mine de s'indigner mais l'avatar le coupa. « Je ne veux pas savoir. Approche et regarde ce que je vais tracer sur le sol. », l'adolescent haussa un sourcil. « Et si quelqu'un d'autre le voit, ça ne risque pas de poser problème ? » L'autre ricana. « Il n'y a que le maître des lieux qui me rend visite et ce n'est pas pour faire les poussières. Cesse de t'inquiéter et vient voir.»

A sa grande surprise, le dessin était relativement simple, bien que d'une forme assez... originale. « Une fleur ? », « Mais non ! » l'avatar eut l'air vexé. « Regarde, c'est un nonagramme avec un cercle central enfin ! », « Ça ressemble quand même pas mal à une pâquerette ton truc. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air mesquin, mais les pentacles de Voldemort ont plus d'allure. Et pourquoi il y a une tige si c'est pas une fleur d'abord ? ». Elle se couvrit le visage d'une patte dans un geste très humain. « C'est un canal. Il servira à conduire ta magie dans le cercle et il faudra que tu places tes mains dessus pendant l'incantation. Comme ça, les pouces sur la ligne. Et s'il est aussi rudimentaire, c'est parce qu'on va utiliser une version artisanale normalement, pour que celle-ci marche et que je l'entende, il faut un invocateur complètement désespéré et des nuits entières d'incantation. Mais comme je suis déjà présent, ça marchera aussi bien. A moins que tu n'aies six camarades motivés pour faire une messe noire, auquel cas on pourrait sortir le grand jeu. Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant arrête de te moquer et écoute, j'ai horreur de me répéter. »

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le matin venu, il eut l'impression d'être tout juste sorti de cours, l'avatar noir s'était montré un professeur exigeant et il avait la tête farcie de pentacles et de formules compliquées. C'était limite s'il ne lui avait pas donné des devoirs, il attrapa une plume et se dépêcha de noter les instructions, les visions comme des rêves normaux, avaient tendance à perdre en clarté au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éveillait. Il relut attentivement ses notes, les conséquences d'un oubli pourraient s'avérer assez désastreuses cette fois. Le rituel demandait des composants assez basiques : une poudre de liaison, craie ou sel, du basilic, de l'écorce de hêtre et de cyprès, de l'iris qu'il devrait faire brûler et neuf asphodèles frais, Chourave en cultivait sûrement ainsi que quelques ingrédients qui promettaient d'être un peu plus sportifs à récupérer : trois queues de salamandre, trois crocs de cerbères, enfin de « chiens de la tombe », a priori tous les canidés tricéphales n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce et trois cœurs de Doxy, heureusement que c'était un rituel « artisanal »... Et Harry n'avait que huit jours pour rassembler le tout, puisque la nouvelle lune était le jeudi suivant. Ça lui retournait l'estomac d'avance, mais il allait sûrement devoir demander de l'aide à Snape.

Pour le reste de la semaine, il décida de se concentrer sur les ingrédients végétaux et entre les cours, ses rêves, ses recherches et ses tentatives de méditation infructueuses, l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il jeta le mot de passe à la gargouille, « Suçacides. », encore un nom de bonbon et emprunta les escaliers sans enthousiasme. La porte du bureau était ouverte et le directeur l'accueillit d'un geste de main en direction des sièges, Harry obtempéra en le saluant froidement. Il laissa courir son regard sur le bric-à-brac qui encombrait les étagères, comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait ni nommer ni donner la fonction de la moitié des objets, il soupçonnait Dumbledore de les exposer juste pour entretenir son image de vieux loufoque. C'était réussi. Après l'interrogatoire habituel, sa semaine s'était-elle bien passée ? Avait-il été sage ? Comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà les réponses, le gryffondor dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas là pour apprendre à se battre.

« Alors, Harry, je suis sûr que tu t'es demandé ce que j'avais préparé pour toi au cours de ces... disons leçons, faute d'un meilleur terme ? » Un peu quand même. « Eh bien, j'ai estimé qu'il était temps, maintenant que tu sais ce qui a poussé Lord Voldemort à essayer de te tuer il y a quinze ans, de te donner certaines informations. » Il sentit ses mâchoires se crisper, tiens donc, mais laissa l'autre continuer son petit discours. A priori, il allait avoir droit à une rétrospective des moments clés de la vie de Tom Jedusor et c'était sensé l'aider dans son combat futur. Il jeta un regard sceptique à la pensine qui se trouvait maintenant sur le bureau. Le directeur se leva et sortit une fiole de sa poche, un souvenir d'un certain Bob Ogden, ex-employé du ministère de la justice et décédé depuis peu. « Mais pas avant que j'aie réussi à le retrouver et à le convaincre de me confier ces souvenirs. » Intéressant... Harry se demanda comment Dumbledore l'avait convaincu, en lui offrant du thé certainement... Il ne posa pas la question et au signal, plongea le visage dans le liquide froid et argenté.

Il eut l'impression de chuter pendant une éternité dans l'obscurité, puis se retrouva brutalement au bord d'un chemin de campagne. La lumière lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et quand son champ de vision s'éclaircit, Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se secoua et examina le propriétaire du souvenir, l'archétype du bureaucrate, gras, nerveux et équipé de lunettes énormes mais vêtu comme une strip-teaseuse tout juste sortie de son bar. Il se racla la gorge pour dissimuler un ricanement, ces sorciers incapables de comprendre la mode moldue. En tout cas, ça ne l'empêchait pas de galoper le long de la route. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et en passant devant un panneau de bois, Harry lut « Little Hangleton, un kilomètre et demi. », ils se rendaient dans le village natal de Voldemort. En fait, à peine les maisons en vue, ils bifurquèrent sur un étroit chemin de terre mal entretenu et bordé de haies assez hautes pour masquer la lumière. Il menait à une maison d'aspect sinistre et délabrée, dressée au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres aux longues ombres froides. La maison d'un méchant de contes de fées se prit-il à songer.

Il regarda Ogden avancer prudemment vers la porte et remarqua qu'il y avait un serpent cloué dessus. Dès qu'il fit mine de frapper, un... homme, Harry hésitait à lui donner ce qualificatif tant il était laid et sale, lui tomba dessus. Littéralement. Il eut une bouffée de compassion pour l'employé de bureau à l'air horrifié qui essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer les raisons de sa présence. L'autre lui répétait en boucle qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue mais il s'acharnait, comme s'il ne lui répondait pas en anglais. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et reçut confirmation, l'homme-bête parlait fourchelangue. Pas un conte de fées, se corrigea Harry quand Ogden se prit un sort qui fit s'écouler une substance jaunâtre de son nez, un très mauvais film d'horreur. Le bruit d'explosion du maléfice fit sortir de la maison un autre homme, plus âgé, tout aussi laid, mais à l'air un peu moins sauvage que le premier. Celui là savait parler anglais et l'employé put enfin expliquer les raisons de sa présence. A priori, Morfin, celui qui avait jeté le maléfice, s'était rendu coupable de multiples agressions de moldus et était convoqué au tribunal.

La « conversation » se poursuivit à l'intérieur et un troisième personnage vint compléter ce tableau de famille grotesque, une fille, à peine quelques années de plus que lui-même, estima Harry, cracmole et visiblement battue. Elle avait l'air plus saine d'esprit que le reste de la maisonnée mais sa robe gris sale et ses yeux chassieux ruinaient le peu de charme qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Mérope, c'était son nom, de soupirer après un moldu, d'après son frère. Cette révélation coupa court à la visite d'Ogden puisque le père, déjà très agité, devint incontrôlable. Dumbledore décida qu'il en avait appris assez. Et effectivement, s'il avait bien suivi les élucubrations du chef de famille, ces gens, les Gaunt, étaient les derniers descendant de Serpentard, dont ils possédaient le médaillon. Il était aussi très fier d'une bague appartenant à un certain Peverell et qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir vu au doigt de Dumbledore cet été.

Quand ils revinrent dans le bureau, il fit celui qui ne comprenait pas le rapport entre ce qu'il venait de voir et Voldemort, même s'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que si Mérope Gaunt était descendante de Serpentard et amoureuse d'un moldu prénommé Tom, elle était sûrement aussi la mère du seigneur des ténèbres. Au final, il n'avait pas appris grand chose sur Voldemort lui-même, il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat, pas par sa famille après tout, à moins que Dumbledore ne sous-entende que la violence et les idéaux sangs-purs étaient génétiques. Il voulait sans doute convaincre Harry qu'il était pré-disposé au mal, que son âme était complètement noircie dès la naissance, ou une autre théorie fumeuse du genre. Mais on ne choisissait pas sa famille, lui-même était bien placé pour le savoir. Dumbledore refusa par contre de lui raconter comment, lui, était entré en possession de la bague du grand-père de Voldemort et préféra l'envoyer se coucher. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
